Animeverse Adventures
by WyldClaw
Summary: some Animeverse fics . See my profile page for explanation of my Anime-verse. spoilers for my Becoming Parents and A Blast from Dad's Past fanfics.Pokeshipping/AAML ( AshXMisty) Enjoy!
1. Bad Dream

Bad Dream by WyldClaw

Plot: Animeverse one shot. After a terrifying nightmare DJ finds out what happened between her dad and Hunter J and dr. yung... well sort of. I own diddly squat asides from the OCs. Warning: spoilers for A Blast from Dad's Past and Names  fanfics. Italics Are thoughts. Takes place a few days after Derek, Jaden, Aki, Storm, Ash and Sami escape from Hunter J.

XxX XxX

{Dream begins}

DJ Noelle Miracle Waterflower-Ketchum was having a terrifying dream thought it had started out as a good dream.

she had been dreaming of being in a warm sunny meadow playing with lots of various friendly Pokémon- some she recognized from her parents or school but some like a snowy white Alolan Vulpix and Ninetails she recognized from her schoolbooks. Among the Pokémon were ones who appeared on her favorite TV show 'My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Forever' - like Diamund, a winged light blue Ponyta with a purple mane, a blue tail and three jewels on her side. DJ was in total bliss- having grown up around them all her five and a half years of life she loved Pokemon. She was small for her age-her parents said it was a result of her being a month overdue- and with her brown hair and brown eyes she looked like a miniature young version of her grandmother. She wore a tan tee shirt and jeans.

she gently pet a young Litleo-a quadruped, feline looking Pokémon that was mostly dark brown with pale brown paws, ears, tail tip, and face. it had a short rounded muzzle with an orange-reddish nose and small rounded ears. it had a reddish orange tuft of fur between its ears and a tear drop shape tip at the end of its tail, it purred in delight at her touch which made the little girl giggle. it tried to paw at a passing leaf with a small brown front paw but the light breeze blew it out of reach. "Silly kitty." she chuckled. " You'll have another chance to get it. " The Fire/Normal type licked her face.

Suddenly its ears perked up and a cold breeze made her shiver. But out of the blue a dark cold fog overtook her surroundings and all the Pokémon had cried out as they panicked and they started vanishing. "Wh-what's h-happening?" She asked Diamund,

(I don't know my dear. It's not good whatever it is. Run while you still can) she replied.

The little girl fled but tripped over something on the ground right as the dark cold eerie mist engulfed her and her surroundings. And she'd felt a variety of things at once- a cold feeling similar to a Froslass griping her tightly, great immense pain and an agonizing burning sensation. She also thought she heard a both a woman and a man's cold laugh and her brother's name being yelled. She squeezed her eyes shut for about ten minutes and felt a cold mist touch her.

But as suddenly as it began the coldness seemed to vanish. She re-opened her eyes and saw she was in a clearing in a dark foggy forest. There was thick covering of trees with thorny vines covering the top. _That's weird. _Super thin beams of sunlight poked through the treetops leaving very little light in the fog . There was none of the usual forest sounds- no birds twittering or even sounds of forest dwelling Pokemon . _Wh-what happened to all the Pokémon? _"H-hello?" The five-year-old asked into the air. "Anyone there? Where am I? "

All she head in response was a ghostly echo. The little girl gulped as she walked. She thought she heard her brother's voice in the distance saying "Mom. Dad ...help"

"D-Derek? Where are you?" She called out as she blundered about. She shivered as she called out his name again. "D-D-Derek?" But she didn't hear anything but a creepy echo. She felt chilled and didn't like whatever her good dream had turned into into this. _I don't like this new dream._

As she tried to find her older brother she felt the temperature drop at least twenty degrees and the fog increased. She looked for the source of the temperature change and backed away as something with short stubby legs emerged from the shadows. As the short roundish grey ghost pokemon with the single red eye in the middle of its head formed, her heart thumped against her throat - It was one of the few Pokémon that utterly terrified her. _Dusclops. It just had to b-be a Dusclops. _Soon the Dusclops, which glowed an eerie white-fully, emerged. She had always thought Dusclops were terrifying and been scared of them but didn't know where the fear came from from. Her mother had a slight fear of them but she didn't think a fear could be passed down from mother to daughter.

(Hello little girl…) it looked down at DJ, who could see sweat sticking to her tan tee shirt. (You're a little too young to be out here) It sneered. (What are you doing out here... all alone?)

"T-trying to find m-my br-someone."

It stepped forward and she edged away. (He's not here.)

"Wh-who?"

The Ghost type got closer. (The boy.)

"B-But I heard him s-say h- help loud and clear."

It wagged a ghostly hand at her. (The wonders of voice manipulation or at least having a Chattot nearby. It was meant to bring someone here to dreamland but ... you'll do quite nicely...)

"Y-you d-dragged me here? But Wh-why?" Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. _Don't just stand there- run! _Her brain yelled at her but her legs had turned to Grepa berry jelly.

(Look into my eye and I can see if you are one of his.) It rumbled as it walked forward as the eye glowed.

She forced herself to stare down at the ghost's belly away from the single eye as she backed away. "N-no. Wh-what d-do you mean one of his? Why are you glowing like that?"

It threw a Shadow Ball at her as it but she ducked as she tried to get away. (Don't fight me little girl. I can sense him on you, all over you actually. It's almost like you are wearing a sign saying you're related to… him. We know the boy is his and he did mention siblings.)

Fear gripped her like an ice-cold Weavile claw. Her mother had told her very few details about the person who'd kidnapped her dad and majorly injured her brother, _Related to him? Does it mean-?_

She tripped over a big rock that had appeared out of nowhere and skidded on the ground, feeling her right jeans leg rip and a pain in her right knee. Her tan shirt was covered in dirt. She got slowly up and looked down. She winced as she saw a line of red coming from her skinned knee and bit her lip but a tear came down. "G-g-go away you– m-meanie g-ghost!"

The ghost laughed as it used Disable to stop her in her tracks and then Confusion to lift her a few feet off the ground. (I don't think I will. I like seeing you scared.)

"L-l-lemme go!" she cried out as the arrack stopped her from moving but it was no use. She knew from hearing stories about when her mom's dimwitted Psyduck actually used those two attacks- and seeing her father's Noctowl use her Confusion attack there was no way of escaping the combination attack's power.

The ghost simply lifted her higher almost to the tops to the trees. (Why would I do that little girl?) It waved a finger in a circle and she went around in a fast circle. (I want to make you scream.)

She shook her head. It waved its finger high into the air and moved it up and down, causing DJ to move up and down in the air like a yo-yo. "Wh-why are y-you doing this to me?"

(Seeing you this terrified is amusing.)

She bit her lip. It growled as she dropped down to three feet above the ground. (Tough little mite aren't you? but I know a sure fire way to make you scream.) It clenched its right hand into a fist and turned it in the air.

As it did DJ felt her own right arm twist not if its own accord. Tears streamed down her face. She felt an enormous amount of agonizing pain. "Oww! D-d-daddddy! Mommy h-help!" she cried. But there was no answer.

(Just as I suspected. You're one of his feisty brats) The Ghost Type smirked as it let go of DJ who dropped to the ground on her injured knee.

"Wh-what do you want w-with my Daddy?"

(That's only for me to know and you to never find out. you're going to be bait so start acting like bait!)

She shook her head.

( This should get you to stay still,) it said as it became outlined in white energy and raised its head. Multiple large sharp gray rocks outlined in white energy formed around its head in the shape of a ring. The glow around the ghost then faded causing the rocks to fall on either side of her- citing off any escape paths. It moved toward her, freezing the Rock Tomb. DJ felt herself back up against a nearby tree and knew she was trapped. It lazily pinned her tan sweat stained shirt and pants to the tree with a powerful Icicle Spear attack.

"H-how c-can you know Icicle S-Spear? A-an' R-Rock Tomb? It's n-not possible-" she struggled as she tried to get loose but no luck.

(Why should I tell you?)

"Lemme go!" she cried out again trying to get free but the Dusclops simply waved a glowing arm and a blue jolt of electricity hit her arms and legs. She screamed as the Thunder Wave pinned her limbs to her side - paralyzing them. She couldn't move as her shirt ripped from where the Icicle Spear was holding it in place and she fell to the ground.

(You won't get free now little girl) it snickered as its eye glowed. it psychically lifted up a long rope by its feet and tightly tied her up. Then it tied a tighter piece of rope around her hands binding them behind her back and put a gag around her mouth.

"W-Watch m-," she started to say through the gag but the paralysis stopped her from completing the sentence.

She heard footsteps approach them in the fog and saw a pair of black leather shoes and pants with burnt patches come out of the fog and stop a few inches away. She heard a woman's cold voice say . "Well done my pet, you sucessfufly used your powers to drag a squirming brat here." the little girl saw a ghostly pale finger reach down and stroke her chin. The touch chilled her. "hello .. little girl."

DJ said nothing . The hand stroked her as the hand's owner seemed to study her. the strange voice stayed silent for a few minutes. " This has to be one of his kids."

DJ tried to say something but she failed. (She admitted to it.)

"Remarkable how she doesn't even look like him one bit as opposed to the other one." The stranger's voice sent a chill down her spine. _other one?_

"but then again the other one looked nothing like him either." the cold voice said .

_O-other one? _

"And yet ..." the stranger continued. "The maroon haired kid with the Seviper had kind of the same personality as the boy and .. him. Stubborn, heroic, determined .."

DJ gasped through the gag- she knew who the ' maroon haired kid with the Seviper' was : her brother's best friend Jaden Smyth. _why does this person think he's my brother? _"Let me go!Let me go!" she cried out through the gag.

"Loud little squirt isn't she? " the cold voice asked the Ghost Type. "Make her pass out -it will be much easier that way. Then she'll be easier to control."

The ghost put one cold hand around her throat. She tried to move away but couldn't. the gag fell off and she yelled. "D-Daddy! Mommy! H-help..somebody, anybody..."

a burst of white light shocked the ghost and it removed it's hand from DJ's throat- she saw it looked burned. she felt a warm tingle in her hands and she felt like she could move them again. . the ropes started to snap apart . ( you little Aura using filthy brat) the ghost yelled.

_I-I did that with Aura?_

"NO!" the cold voiced woman cried. "The brat's stronger than I thought! Dusclops-knock her out before she wakes up!"

_help._She couldn't take it anymore. _Wake up. Wake up._

Her surroundings started to blur as The little girl closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up.

{Dream ends}

…

DJ gasped as she sat up in her bed- her throat felt cold- like that Dusclops was still clutching it and blinked, finding herself back in her room. She felt like a combination of terrified and pain. Her brown eyes were wide with terror and her heart raced. She noticed that sweat clung to her matching 'My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Forever' pajama top and bottoms.

"Th-that was really scary." She said under her breath. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her illuminated Pokéball clock next to her bed and groaned-it was just past one in the morning. This wasn't a rare occurrence that she'd woken up like this- She'd inherited a bit of her parent's Aura. However, it wasn't that strong but the littlest things could set it off and the dream really creped her out. " she hugged her favorite 'My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Forever ' doll- an orange Ponyta doll with a light yellow mane and tail and apple symbols on its side – with one hand and wiped sweat off her forehead with the other. "Just a dream. It was only a dream." She repeated to herself and brushed a lone strand of brown hair out of her eyes. The dream- though it felt more like nightmare- scared the little girl. "Huh?" she saw scars along her arms- scars that matched the scars the rope made in the dreams. "That's weird."

suddenly she felt hit with an immense agonizing feeling. the emotion felt painful-like whoever it was coming from was being badly hurt . her heart beat against her chest and she bit her lip in pain. a few tears leaked out of her eyes. it seemed to go on for a few minutes. "Make it stop.. Make it stop." she whispered

Suddenly it stopped. She stopped bitting her lip and her heartbeat returned to normal . . Once her heartbeat was back to normal she cast around in the dark room- her Vivillon nightlight was the only real light. She heard her two and half year-old brother Aiden sleeping. She felt a warm glow radiating from him, which meant he was happy with his dream. She hugged the doll again. "Th-that was a scary feeling AppleJacks. Where did it come from? "She made the Ponyta shrug. 'you don't know either? That's strange. "

She bit her lip and tried to pinpoint the source. Her parents told her that when Aura kicked in to stop what she was doing, look around, and try finding the source. "It's not coming from Aiden. Mom, dad, Aki Storm, Pikachu and Taran are downstairs". _That leaves one person in the house, "It's_coming from Derek. Should we check it out?" She made AppleJacks nod. "Okay. Let's go,"

Quietly she got out of the bed- still clutching AppleJacks, slipped into her soft pink slippers by her bed and opened the squeaky door. The sound woke her brother up and she heard his voice from the other side of the room. "Deejay? What g going on? " He yawned.

"N-nothing. I couldn't sleep because I had a bad dream."

"Bad dweam?" he echoed.

"Yeah. I think it had to do with a … feeling."

"Like fwom your Aury?"

"Yeah. From my Aury err Aura." She agreed. "I think. It's coming from Derek's room. go backs to sleep."

"Oh. O-okay." Within minutes he was fast asleep. She sighed- she was so envious of her two brothers' inability to see/have Aura. It was such a pain at time. But she supposed once she got older it probably wouldn't bug her as much. Then again her dad hadn't known he even had Aura abilities until he was traveling in Sinnoh. It was extremely rare but a guy named Riley who was able to help him out.

.. 

She silently closed the door and went out into the carpeted hallway, AppleJacks in hand. She turned left and started walking the ten feet to her older brother's room. Suddenly she was overcome by such an immense feeling of agony that she dropped the doll and fell to the carpeted floor. "Ugh!" The five-and-a-half-year-old clutched her head as she moaned in pain. She tried to get up but found she couldn't move- the strong emotional feeling. She lay there for ten minutes or perhaps longer - she didn't know- she was only aware of the pain. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "D-d-daddy...m-mommy. Pikachu... S-Storm... please… help.. pain hurts. "

Yet again the pain vanished a few minutes later. She saw the hallway light turn on, heard two sets of footsteps run up the stairs then her father's voice. "DJ! Are you all right?"

She looked up and nodded as she saw her dad's black eyes filled with concern. He knelt down and clumsily lifted her to her knees. His right arm was in a sling and his dark nightshirt and gray nightwear bottoms hung loosely to his body. His untidy black hair- so much like Derek's -flopped around his face.

His Pikachu-who was next to his feet looked worried as well. (Are you okay DJ) the mouse asked.

"I-I think so." She wiped her tears from her face with her pajama top. .

"are you hurt?" Her dad asked and and she shook her head.

"n-no."

"Sweetie... what happened to your arm?" He frowned as he took in the scars on her arms.

"I... I don't know. I woke up an' Th-they were like that,"

"Oh pumpkin... let me get those wounds cleaned with a damp rag out of the bath-." Her father's sentence was cut off as he groaned.

Pikachu looked up concerned at his trainer. (are you okay Ash?)

He nodded. "Yeah... just my shoulder wound."

The mouse looked up at his trainer. (I'll get it for you.)

he nodded, "Thanks bud."

"There should be a damp washcloth on the towel rack from last night." DJ told the yellow electric type Pokémon, who nodded. Within a few minutes he had run into the bathroom and gotten the washcloth using his Agility and run back out. He put the small damp blue washcloth into her hands and she pressed it against the wound for a few minutes, "thanks Pikachu."

(Anytime.)

Her father frowned at the wound and she saw his worried expression. "I'm fine daddy. They don't hurt much. " DJ told him as she put the rag on the other arm for a few minutes. He sighed with relief.

(Why were you moaning in pain?) Pikachu asked as he took the washcloth from her arm, dashed to the bathroom to put it back and returned to them. She knew the mouse; his mate Storm and her parents didn't like to use their Aura powers unless they needed to.

"Aura. an-and I had a very b-bad d-dream." She described her dream- and how it changed into more of a nightmare . He dad hugged her as best as he could with his one good arm and Pikachu licked her face.

"No wonder you were scared, peanut."

(That sounds terrifying) Pikachu added.

"Th-then … I felt pain coming from Derek's room."

Her dad looked sad as he glanced to his oldest son's room then back to DJ. "Oh sweettheart,"

"Daddy, why is he feeling like that?"

He sighed. "It's ...complicated. You're only five and a-"

She fixed her brown eyes onto his dark brown ones. "I can handle it. I'm a big girl now. I got to know why he's in pain. Please? " She begged.

The mouse looked from me to Dad. (You may look like your grandma but you've got your dad's determination.) He looked up at his trainer.

He chuckled. "All right peanut-you win. I know when I'm beat. Your mom is going to kill me for telling you this. "

"Mommy's not really gonna kill you is she?"

"It's just an expression . She might just pound me or have Aurora, Gyarados or one of her other Pokémon do it for her. Let's sit on the bottom step and. I'll tell you. It's not a story for Aiden's ears. "

DJ picked up her doll from the floor and followed her dad downstairs. He groaned in pain and Pikachu and the girl looked at him. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

He managed a weak smile. 'N-nothing. Just my shoulder wound acting up/"

They reached the bottom step and sat down. (You know that you don't have to do this) the mouse told his friend.

"Yes, I do pal. " He looked at the little girl. "Sweetheart ... what you were feeling was your brother's feeling from his bad dreams . he's still in a lot of pain from what happened to him and it haunts him ."

"What did happ daddy? All Mommy t-told me was the person who took you and Storm hurt Derek. She couldn't 'member until-"

"I could send her something when I had a chance. It took a while since she still had that stupid Aura halting barrier around her hideout so I had to wait until Storm made a hole in it with her Hidden Power. "He muttered.

She nodded and went on. "An' she gots her 'memories back. She said Sami s-said the woman hurt you an' him with this strange Pokeymon -" she tried to remember the name.

His face went pale as if remembering the details. "It was this horrendous blend of an Ariados- that's that big spider Pokémon from johto and a Drapion." He saw the confused look on her face. "A Drapion is this threatening horrible Poison and Dark type from Sinnoh. It's this huge purple scorpion with powerful stingers and claws so strong they can rip a car apart and turn it into scrap metal quite easily. She called it a… ariapion."

She shuddered when she heard the description and tried sounding it out. "A-a-ari-uh-pee- yon. It sounds creepy."

"It was Creepy, dangerous and deadly. She made it almost too brutal."

"Why did she do that?"

Ash opened his mouth to say something, closed it and looked at Pikachu. "You start pal."

The mouse took a deep breath. (You have to know something first DJ. Not all the people your dad and I met were good. Though many of the villains we stopped were part of organizations there were many that weren't. In Sinnoh we ran in this bounty hunter called.. ) he paused ( Hunter K)

"What's a bounty hunter?"

"A cruel person that is paid to steal rare Pokémon for other people." Ash explained

She remembered what Derek's friend Jaden's parents were a part of before they had mysteriously quit and moved to Pallet City a few years ago. "Like Mr. and Mrs. Smyth did when they were after you'?"

Her dad looked a bit blankly at the name. "Smyth. Smyth?"

His yellow partner Pokémon rolled his eyes and poked him with his tail. (Jaden and Jordan's parents. You know- Jessie and James.)

"Oh... right. No. Not like them, sweetheart. They bungled things up and never succeeded… much. Even when they did get away with their plan your mom , your godmother, Iris, Dawn and I would stop them. Bounty hunters have no honor and will do ….whatever it takes to get their prize. And this one… nearly killed me with her Drapion. "

The little girl's heart pounded in her chest and her brown eyes bugged out. "H-H-how?"

"I was trying to save a special Pokémon that she took. It knocked them aside and wrapped its claws tightly around my stomach and began to squeeze me. ". He saw the look of shock on her face." Don't worry I got free but after that Hunter K held a deep grudge. After I faced her near the end of my Sinnoh journey I thought she was gone forever. "He looked at his injured shoulder." 'But I was wrong. She … wanted to hurt me and Pikachu and … Mommy t-tried to stop her as her Ariados hurt Storm. "

The little girl remembered how worried she and her grandmother had been during the few days her they had been missing. Then she recalled that cold female voice from her nightmare. "Daddy … d-d-does Hunter K have a cold v-voice? "She asked in a whisper as she hugged her plush Ponyta.

He gulped. "Y-yes." He saw the scared look in her face. "I think that woman's voice you heard in your scary dream w-was hers."

"I- I didn't like the sound of her. S-sounded very mean an-an' the d-Dusclops r-really scared me. "He hugged her as much as he could."W-was that why she wanted to hurt me me in Th-the dream?"

Her dad nodded. "I think so..."

"Sh-she w-wanted to k-knock me out to make it easier t-to c-c-control."

He hugged her again. "Oh peanut... It's not your fault she made it into your dream."

"I -" a few tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her face. - "I w-wanted m-my good dream back."

"I know baby girl. I know." Ash said as he wiped the tears off her cheek.

(If we had a feather from Cresselia handy we'd give it to you to keep away the bad dreams) Pikachu told her.

"What's a Creeselluh? And why would its feathers help keep away bad dreams?" DJ asked them.

"It's pronounced cre-sell-ee-a," her dad kindly corrected her. "She's a Psychic type Sinnoh Legendary that can dispel nightmares. People say holding one of her feathers can bring happy dreams. You know that blue, swan-like Pokémon with the yellow, crescent-shaped things and pink wings in Aden's learning the Legendaries book?" She nodded. "That's her."

"She's pretty. Did you ever meet her, daddy?"

"Just once and that was very briefly. She defeated this other Pokémon called Darkrai who was causing nightmares from a distance when Pikachu, Dawn and I were in Canalave City. I didn't actually meet her face to face like I did with lots of the other Legendaries. "

She wiped her nose on her pyjama shirt. "She sounds really neat. I'd love to meet a Pokémon like that. "

Her father smiled and felt his daughter's worriedness fade. "I'm sure one day you will peanut. You never know... I would have liked to meet her up close."

"But you met lotsa L-Legendaries." The little girl pointed out.

(but she was a different type of Legendary than we'd ever met and her tale is so different.) Pikachu pointed out. (see she's a female only Legendary species and she and Darkrai each live on an Island: Cresselia on Fullmoon Island, and Darkrai on Newmoon Island which directly facing each other and have no Pokémon can be found aside from the duo. When Darkrai casts nightmares on the people, Cresselia arrives and replaces them with pleasant dreams. She's also mainly a defensive Pokémon.)

"Oh… I-I-is H-Hunter K… going to come back? "

"No DJ. She's not going to come back… ever " he said with absolute certainty but she noticed he briefly looked away when he said it.

Pikachu nudged his trainer's hand. (Be glad her employer wasn't there)

He shuddered as he stroked his partner's fur with his shaking good hand. "I'm glad he wasn't. If he'd been there that situation would have been much worse. W-we may not have even made it out..." He trailed of not wanting to say the last word: Alive.

"Who's that?"

(Another foe your parents and I faced before) the mouse said. (A very deranged man who only cared about himself... Let's call him ...Dr. Y. He created this system called the mirage system that unleashed these vicious holographic Pokémon called Mirage Pokémon that could do any attack)

_He sounds horrible_. She shuddered and gulped. "A-any attack?" Ash slowly nodded. "B-but how?

(We'll never know. He wanted to create the 'perfect Pokémon' in order to get revenge on members of the Pokémon Institute who expelled him. He tricked your parents, your godmother May and Sami's great- grandfather and I. Your mom battled with him and badly lost. He kidnapped Sami's great-grandfather. When He wouldn't do what he said. Dr. Y had a Mirage Pokémon track us down, p-pokenap me and ... torture me. he-.) He stopped speaking. His trainer stroked him gently for a few minutes, making soothing sounds.

_It must have been really bad if he still won't talk about it. _"What happened Daddy?" She was really into the story

"W-With some help we got them free. We escaped but there was a fire. We thought Dr. Y was gone but-"

"But what?" She hugged AppleJacks tightly.

"Like w-with Hunter K I was wrong,. He reappeared when your brother was about three. He attacked your mom, Aki and Derek-whom he knocked out- w-with Mirage Pokémon when they were on a walk, Dr. Y paralyzed your mom and plucked him from her arms." The girl gasped

(Want me to finish it for you?) The yellow mouse Pokémon asked his trainer.

He shook his head. "I think I've got it but thanks," He took a few breaths and continued. " H-he told her if she wanted to see him again she had to bring me into the Virid- I mean the Overgrown Forest in three hours or- or..." Ash stopped mid-sentence and paused figuring how to describe it without terrifying her. "Pidgeot was nearby so she got your mother back here and we healed her. When she told me who took him I was beyond horrified. "

(We wanted to keep my kids and Storm safe just in case he decided to go after them next. But no matter how hard we tried Aki was firm about going with us) Pikachu sighed. (I think she felt bad about being unable to stop his kidnapping and wanted to make up for it.)

"D-Did he use that Mirage Pokémon on you 'gain? How did you get him back? wh-what happened Was this when she lost her tail? How did-"

The mouse suddenly looked distracted (I. have to go check on something. I'll see you in the morning.)

"Pika-. "DJ started but he jumped off the stair and went over to the living room. She looked up at her father. "Daddy, d-did I say something wrong to upset him? "

He shook his head. "No sweetie. it's just He's very sensitive these days after what occurred w-with Hunter K. It's not your fault- I'll tell him you didn't know. I don't blame him at all. If he'd been there..." his eyes darkened for a few seconds, then lowered his voice. "He doesn't like to talk about it but that's how she got her tail like that."

"S-s-sorry if I upset him." she rubbed her eyes. "How d-d-did it happen? An' what hap-happened for her to lose h-her tail ?"

He looked pained for a second and she felt a bit of his sadness, which made her sad. _Stupid Aura._..

"S-she saved his l " ." He saw her struggling to stay awake and yawning . " as to how.. …let's save that story and the answer to your other questions for another time. mommy wouldn't be happy if she knew you were up this late. You look like you're about to fall back asleep. Come on, pumpkin… let's get you and AppleJacks back to bed."

He stood up and she did the same. as they headed back up the stairs and he clumsily tucked her back into her bed with his uninjured arm she asked, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"H-how do you deal with painful Auras feelings like that?"

he sighed. "I know it's hard but when you feel a painful Aura like that, you have to tell yourself it's not coming from you. unless you can pinpoint the source and know how to deal with it you have to block it out by concentrating on happy things. "

"Like you an' mommy and Aiden and Derek and Grammy?"

He nodded. "And all my Pokémon that love you. and your friends? "

"Wh-what if I get another bad dream like..th-that ?"

"Tell yourself that it's not real and you alone control your dreams. Think of something that makes you happy…. like Pignite and Quilava's babies that are gonna hatch soon"

She grinned as she thought about them. They were such a sweet couple and she loved them both. A warm glow radiated from her dad as he mentioned the two Fire Types. "Daddy, I can feel you glowing."

He smiled. "I'm happy for them."

"Me too. Can we g-go see them t-tomorrow "she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Of course DJ." he kissed her forehead. "Now off to dreamland. Goof night peanut."

She yawned. "Night daddy." She closed her eyes and was fast asleep within a few minutes.

XXX

Ash stood there for a few minutes, staring down at the sleeping girl in the thin beam of light coming in from the open door from the hallway light for a while. He felt sorry for his little girl. He didn't know how she would react once she found out the truth-all of it. "My poor baby girl. I don't blame her for being terrified of that dream after what happened. How did J's evil ghost manage to drag her into that horrible dream? "

He'd heard that she had been extremely fraught with worry while Hunter J tortured the utter hell out of Storm and him. Out of his three kids she seemed too seemed to be the most like his mom: she was bubbly but could be could be quiet and reserved but when the two of them got angered or worried it wasn't a pretty sight. The Aura thing didn't help her worriedness at all. He sighed. _Poor DJ. It wasn't her fault Derek's emotions got into her dreams and ruined them. I'll have to call Riley in the morning to see if he has any suggestions on helping her out. It's not fair for her to have to deal with this burden alone._

In the thin beam of light he saw something yellow and doll shaped at the foot of Aiden's bed so he walked over to it. He bent down and smiled as he clumsily picked it up. "Of course." It was Aiden's favorite Psyduck toy- he carried it around so much that Leavanny had to reattach its left arm with his sewing abilities. Daisy gave it to him for his birthday and it was almost as much of a headache to Misty as her own real Psyduck. He put the doll carefully next to the boy who wore a blue-footed onesie sleeping outfit and was sucking his thumb. He brushed his red-brown hair with his good hand. "There you go sport. Duckie's back." Aiden took his thumb out of his mouth and curled his hand around the doll.

He quietly left the room, leaving a small crack in the door open. He went into Derek's room and opened the door enough to see the outline of his oldest son fast asleep in his bed. His heart melted taking his brave near teenager in in addition to the snoozing Growlithe at the foot of the bed. The Fire type whimpered as she slept- no doubt dreaming about what she'd been through. _If Jaden hadn't brought her Pokéball or shown up when he did…. _He still couldn't believe how much danger the younger boy- whom J believed to be his kid- had put himself in to save her best friend nor how his parents' had reacted."

He gulped – he didn't even want to even guess at what evil punishments and abuse Hunter J had in mind for DJ and Aiden. Asides from the simple pleasant thought of having Snorlax Body Slam Hunter J, the thought of making it back safely to his wife and kids had been what got him through those times of torture. It wasn't easy, between the whippings, watching Storm get bashed around and the beating up by some of her Pokémon she'd totally taunted him by saying his wife and kids would be the next one to feel her wrath, how he'd become weak, how she and her boss would finally get him back and worse insults. It really hurt when her Dark Dragonite and Ariapion were beating up his oldest son in front of him. He'd been utterly petrified.

He gulped again recalling Derek take that Acidic Strike for Flamie, the Growlithe he'd secretly trained. He shook his head like an Eevee shaking raindrops off its fur – shaking off the bad memories. "Stop thinking about that. " he told himself. He heard Pikachu come up the stairs and nudge open the door so he could slip through. "Hey pal."

He jumped up to his trainer's good shoulder. (Hey. Sorry about earlier. It's just…)

"I know, bud. It's hard when one of your kids gets hurt by something a-and you get reminded of it. L-the mouse nodded. "Beside DJ didn't know."

(I'm not blaming her. It's like with Aki and Dodgy Dirk's Carnivine. Even though Mewtwo wiped her memories of Dirk remember how frozen she was when she faced one in the school's tournament?) Ash nodded. The mouse paused then continued (what happened with J really upset the kids - all five of them. Aki and Derek ... no wonder why they are having nightmares and it's only been a few days.)

"Yeah. Even with Bayleef and Bulbasaur's Sweet Scent and Sleep Powder that can't keep the nightmares really away. DJ's caught in the emotional crossfire due to Aura and Aiden is too little to comprehend what happened... Taran knows that his sister and mom went through a horrible experience- I think Aki and Storm are-are still scarred b-by what we had to do to escape from ... Hunter J."

His face went as pale as a Seel as the recent choice came back. "We didn't a choice." He shuddered and felt sick as he remembered Hunter J's final taunt before they'd killed her, "I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to. I'll continue to follow you everywhere and attack your loved ones until I either kill or capture you. You shall be hunted like foxes in a never-ending fox- hunt, you're dead meat as soon as I get to you! "Arceus_, I hope Sami's not having the same kind of guilt plagued nightmares Storm and Aki are having. Gary would skin me alive if anything happened to her. If she hadn't arrived when she did…_

(Ash? I can sense what you're feeling. It will get better in time) The Pokémon licked his cheek as if reassuring him things will get better. (I know how much that guilt can eat you up from the inside.) He'd had the same guilt plague him after he and Swoobat killed that terrifying monstrous hybrid beast of Giovanni's when Derek was just over a year old. (You went through kind of the same thing After Yung's ... attack nine years ago remember? When you were deciding whether or not to let Mewtwo erase their memories?)

The Frontier brain's face went back to normal. "That's right… And he said… that it would be painful at first but soon the memory would fade. He managed to put his past behind him. Thanks buddy- I needed that."

They stood there for a few minutes thinking about their respective kids. (Why h-haven't you c-come back to bed?) The mouse yawned. (Y-you still looks exhausted)

"I just got ... distracted."

(I thought Misty said a few days ago when you and Storm came back she wasn't gonna let you out of her sight.

"After w-what happened I'm surprised she didn't slap a tracking device on me."

(If you didn't have the bond I'm sure she would h-have done Th-that in a heartbeat) the mouse yawned again.

"Come on pal. Let's go downstairs before she really has my head."

They headed downstairs into his bedroom, wincing at the pain from his shoulder. He turned off the stairway light and made his way to his room. Next he opened the door as quietly as possible- leaving a small beam of air and light from the hallway. Even in the darkened room the thin beam of light lit up the face of his redheaded angel. She was sleeping in the bed and Taran, Storm and Aki were asleep on his side of the bed.

(Would you look at that?) Pikachu pointed lovingly at his son and daughter. Taran had put one paw over his littlest sister's back- evidently she'd had a nightmare and he had comforted her. (It's just like when they were newly hatched pups,)

"Yeah… " His trainer agreed.

Pikachu yawned. (I'm g-g-gonna crash, night.)

"Night buddy."

.

The mouse jumped off his shoulder, landed on the bed, sat down and fell asleep near his mate and pups "Come on you three... I'm upstairs for maybe half an hour and you take my spot."

He clumsily tried to move them with his left hand without waking his wife up but failed. mJust as he bent down to pick up Taran with his strong hand -the one in the sling- she sleepily opened her eyes. "You know I can hear you shuffling around n the dark even if they are fast asleep."

"Oops. Sorry, Mist. I didn't want to wake you up as I moved them."

She sighed. "Riiiight. You were going to move them with your bad arm. "

"But-but... I'm right handed."

"Tell me you heard the doctor Ashy. You have to let it heal on its own."

"I heard him all right. But how am I supposed to-"

"Don't even try to argue your way out of this one. Mr. Hero" she used the nickname she called him during the Shamuti Island Prophecy fiasco when they were on Fire Island and he blushed. "I'll move over and you can take my spot after I get the pillows set up for you." He walked over to her side as she expertly moved to his side of the bed without waking the four mice Pokémon up.

He got into the bed. "How'd you do that without waking them up?"

She propped up some pillows for him, "I've had lots of practice. All those times Derek got scared of the thunderstorms when he was little and when DJ and Aiden had bad dreams. You didn't hear them that much since you're such a sound sleeper."

"Oh ...right."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You are so dense but I love you anyways. What was wrong with DJ?"

He told her about her nightmare. She shivered at the mention of the Mirage Dusclops- ever since Christyana's Dusclops had kidnapped her right before DJ was born those Ghost type Pokemon scared her –and gulped at mention of Hunter J. her eyes flashed when he recalled the last part of her dream. "…. And Mist. D-don't be mad at me but… I only scratched the surface with wh-what Hunter K and Dr, Y- that's what I called them d-did. "Her eyes went back to normal and she breathed with relief." I didn't even get to t-tell her what Yung did the second time- she asked questions about Aki and I stopped the story there. G-good thing she did or..."

She kissed his cheek. "I agree. My two poor babies…" She had noticed his eyes dropping during the story. "Ashy?"

"H-huh?" he yawned as he leaned against the pillows.

"You're wiped out, Get some sleep. I'll go to the Battle Park around 9:30 for you tomorrow. You stay here and rest. - You look like a single Absorb attack could take you out. You don't look like you're back to normal yet."

He nodded. _I still feel and probably look like Tauros dung so that's a good idea_. "That's f-fine with me. Night sweetheart. See you in -" he fell asleep in the middle of the sentence.

The end.


	2. Thundering Fear

Thundering Fear by WyldClaw

Plot: animeverse one shot I came up. I own Storm, her pups and Derek. Takes place when he is almost 2 years old. Some spoilers for A Blast From Dad's Past() is translated Pokéspeech and italics are thoughts. Some words Derek says are misspelled since he is just a baby. hope you like it

XxX. XxX

Black haired nearly two year old Derek Waterflower-Ketchum looked up as the heavy rain hit the window outside. he wore a striped green and white onesie outfit.. His mom was in the other room working on paperwork for his dad, who was helping out at the local Pokémon Center. "Wainy." He commented to the three Pichus sitting by his side on on the couch with him-Aki, Taran and Zapp.

One of the two mice pokemon appeared to be a regular looking Pichu while his brother had a tuft of head fur sticking up .Aki- the only girl of the trio looked smaller than her two brothers were by his side on the couch ..The regular looking Pichu- Taran-nodded. (Yeah it is. Its perfect weather for Water types like ' Duckletts an' Poliwags an' Psyducks not humans) he commented.

"No Duckie Tawan." The boy said referring to his mother's not intelligent at all - unless his headaches became extremely immense Psyduck.

Zapp-the mouse with the head fur sticking up- nodded. (No. Definitely not him.) He knew how utterly stupid Misty's Psyduck was. (He'd probably think he was getting beaten up by .. what does he call it again?... 'sky water')

The four of them laughed. " "Whys Duckie call wain is 'kye wahtah?" Derek asked.

(He's not that smart up here.) Aki, the smallest of the three baby Pokemon , tapped her right front paw to her head.

" whys?"

She shrugged her shoulders . (I don't know. Papa said he's always been really dumb ever since he's known him.)

"Oh.."

The four of them watched the rain splatter thickly against the windows for a few minutes. "Weally wainy." Derek said.

Zapp nodded. (You're right. It is really rainy and yucky out. It's the kind of weather that you don't wanna be out in)

"Dada out 'n wain Zap." Derek stated to the Pichu as he bit his lip.

(He's with dad and my sisters at the Center. He'll be okay. ) Zapp reassured him.

"Mama Wo-eed."

(She's just worried cause it's nasty out.) Aki nudged one of his kiddie books on the couch to the little boy. (Here.)

He nodded and tried to read the cover- his parents and grandma encouraged him to learn to read. "W-woly -p-." .He pointed a finger to a word under the cover illustration of a chubby growlithe puppy rolling down a hill . "Whaf that?"

The baby Pokémon looked at the word. Zapp studied it. (I think it's rolly- poly.)

"huh?"

(It means Chubby) Taran explained. (Tubby and fat)

"Wike Snowy?" Derek referred to his dad's Snorlax and the four of them giggled.

(Well not as fat as him) Aki added. (Just do your best to sound it out Derek) she suggested.

He nodded. "W-wol-wy- P-pol-wy.. gw-" he tried to sound out the next word. "Gw-Gw-" Something rumbled over overhead. " wh- whaf that?"

( what's what?) Taran asked.

**KABOOOOOOM!**

A huge flash of light streaked across the sky and outlined itself against the rain-splattered window making them jump.

**KABOOOOOOM!**

The sound repeated shaking the house and causing the black haired boy's heart to beat fast. another quick flash of light streaked across the window panes. He looked up as his breathing became intense and sweat stuck to his striped onesie. His green eyes went wide with fright as they darted about the room and the color drained from his face. The three Pichu siblings' ears perked up at the noise too. (What's wrong?) Aki asked as her brothers looked at him.

(You look like you've seen a Ghost type ) Zapp said.

Then the sound and the flash of light repeated . **KABOOOOOOM**

It was terrible enough. But it also reminded Derek too much of that strange horrible creature he saw with his parents a few months ago-the one that looked like a Huge scary red and blue dragon Pokémon mixed with other Pokémon. .His parents had told him it wasn't real- but it had scared him. But this noise coming from the sky - and the strange flashes of light were even worse. He couldn't speak. "S-scarwy. Whaf that boomy?" He asked.

(Boomy? Oh you mean the loud noise and the light?) Zapp asked.

"Uh huh."

( the light is called lightning an' the loud noise id called thunder.) Zapp explained.

(You know how dad and mom an' 'lectric Types like us can shoot ' lectricity from their bodies?) The human nodded at Taran. (Well this is kinda like that 'but it's wilder and uncontrollable. ) he explained.

(They happen on rainy days sometimes) Aki added.

Another flash struck the sky and illuminated the window. The toddler trembled." no wyke. "

The three Pichus looked at each other. (You're scared of it.) Taran stated.

The little boy nodded. "Uh – huh." He repeated.

(I think I know why. It reminds-) Zapp began but another lightning strike illuminated the windows and an earth quaking** KABOOOOOOM** interrupted him.

"Yikes!"

Another loud flash of white light lit up the windows followed by two huge **KABOOOOOOMS **

He jumped up to his feet, intent on hiding somewhere until it was gone but tripped over his book on the couch . His feet tripped over his Winnie the Ursa pokedoll, got tangled up in the blanket lying on the couch. It fell over around four of them and sent them tumbling to the floor. . Tears ran down his face as he squirmed around in the blanket and cried "M-M-MAMMMMA! MAMMMA!"

.

Less a minute later his orange-redheaded mother came rushing in from the other room, wearing a blue tee shirt with white clouds and white shorts. Storm-Aki, Taran and Zapp's petite mother was at her heels. she saw The squirming blanket and rushed over. " Derek!" She knelt down next to it and lifted the blanket off the foursome. she helped him to his feet. "What happened sweetie? did you hurt yourself?"

(Aki, Taran, Zapp.. are you okay?) the small Pikachu asked her pups, sniffing them to make sure they weren't hurt. The Pichus nodded and she breathed with relief.

"f-fahl-wed." tears fell down Derek's face.

Storm wiped away the tears on his face with her paw. (Are you okay?) He nodded. (He doesn't look hurt Misty.)

(He got scared from the lightning an' thunderclaps Mom. We got tangled up in the blanket an' fell off the couch) Zapp spoke up.

"I see …" she hugged her the little boy . "Did the scary thunder and lightning noise frighten you?"

He looked up at her with his beautiful green eyes and nodded. "b-Boomy a-an' wight Scarewy."

Yet Another thunderclap and lightning strike echoed from outside. Taran, Aki and Zapp all jumped and ran to their mother's side. (Yikes!) They cried in unison.

Taran buried his nose into her fur. (I don't like it)

(M-me neither) Aki added.

(im scared too) Zapp spoke up.

Storm totally understood. Even though they'd seen their parents use electric attacks and knew how to use Thunderbolt and Thundershock seeing a thunder attack from a Pokémon was much different that seeing it from a uncontrollable heavy thunderstorm. Plus as baby Pokémon themselves it was understandable they would be frightened of a thunderstorm. Derek buried himself in his mom's shirt and cried as the thunderstorm went on. "No wike."

Misty looked down at him as she stroked his untamable raven dark hair with one hand and held him tight with the other saying soothing words. "Sh… it's okay Derek. It's okay. It's just a loud noise. nothing more." She repeated. _No wonder he's frightened - It probably reminds him of that horrendous hybrid from a few months ago._

She looked over at the three whimpering Pichus huddling around their mother. The three of them appeared to be pale yellow bundles of Storm's own yellow pelt. (It's all right my little darlings. It's not going to hurt you ) she repeated calmly as she stroked each of her children's fur with her paws and licked them. The two mothers looked at one another and Storm sensed her trainer's worriedness. They both knew why the boy was terrified. "I know it's scary … especially for you four. But it's not gonna hurt you since you're inside where it's safe." Misty reassured them.

Just then another white jolt of thunder boomed outside, lighting up the windows and the walls. Derek buried himself into his mother's shirt and cried. "scarwed. Make 'top. "

She kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish I could. Only Dragonairs' and Castforms have the power to change the weather but Mommy has neither."

"Woa-ah."

She chuckled and looked over at her young dratini's pokeball. . "I know I have aurora but she's just a baby Dratini. She can't change the weather until she evolves. We just have to wait it out."

(Just try to think of things that make you happy to distract yourself from the noise. The scary thunder will pass soon.) Storm added.

(Like Papa play fighting with us?) Aki asked and her mother smiled.

(That's right sweetie.) She said.

(What about Glalie freezing Ash?) Zapp added and they all laughed. One would think he would grow up and stop would stop doing that after all these years but he didn't.

" Galey-y feeze Dada?" Derek asked.

She nodded. "When he first caught him as a Snorunt he couldn't control his Ice move so Daddy got frozen a lot. But after Glalie evolved and gained control over his attacks he became very energetic still freezes him."

(Here's another good one: David in those silly costumes for the Halloween modeling shoot for the hospital.)

"That is a good one Storm."

Her brother in law was a good model but some of the costumes for the shoot he had to wear were Totally ridiculous. Daisy had sent them plenty of pictures.

(What about Tidal doing all those funny moves in the pool?) Taran added.

"He is pretty silly," Misty commented. Her Azumarill was such a goofball when he wasn't in a serious battle. He and Totodile had 'goof offs ' a lot.

Derek lifted his head from her shirt and looked at her Pokéball belt. "Poli's silly ." He commented.

She gazed down at him. "He sure is. What about-"

Just then a flash of red energy light came from a pokeball on her belt. It materialized into her not very intelligent Psyduck, who took a step back and tripped over Derek's picture books landing on his butt, ((Huh? What did I do? ) The duck looked confused himself.

She shook her head and groaned. "Psyduck! How many times have I told you not to pop out of your ball?"

(Uh. Twenty two ?) He asked. She groaned. _He's such a_ _dumb duck._

"Duckie!" Derek's face split into one of confusion as he saw his mom's dense Water Type Pokémon and then turned back to her. "Why Duckie outs?"

(What did I do?) He asked.

"I don't know sweetie. He's not that smart. He pops out all the-"

A thunderous valley of KAAABOOOMs and light flashes shook the house for about ten minutes . Derek grabbed his mother's shirt in fear while the Pichus whimpered in fear,. (Yikes!) Psyduck jumped up and ran about the room - bonking his head on the couch and table a lot as he did so ignoring Misty's cries of "stop it ! " " stand still!" and and "you're gonna hit that table." And "stay calm. "

After the thunder and lightning stopped she saw that multiple red lines had appeared on his forehead. he fell on his back on the carpet yammering in pain.(Ow. Ow .Ow…)

Derek crawled out of his mother's lap and over to the yellow Pokémon. "Duckie?"

(ugh. Head hurts . Has heartbeat) he replied.

The toddler pointed to the injury. "Mama Duckie Owie."

Misty got a small tube of clear non-scented Pokémon healing cream out of her left pocket. Aki was always getting beat up from her sisters Electra and Thora so she always had some healing cream nearby. _Good thing I bought a bunch from Laurie's shop the other day. _"Psyduck, roll over to your side to get up and come over here. You too pumpkin." She told them.

They did just that and she applied the sweet smell cream to the duck's cuts and massaged it for a few minutes. "There. Does that feel better?" she asked a few min later.

the duck nodded. (heartbeat gone from head .)

. A thunderous boom made him jump and run about the room groaned and pointed his pokeball at him but he dodged the red beam each time... "Psyduck! I'm not in the mood to do this. You're just going to keep hurting yourself. Get back inside your Pokéball."

He shook his head. (No.)

"Duckie no go in," Derek said. "scarwed. ..."

Psyduck nodded. Another thunderclap flashed in the sky and Misty could see the terrified look in the duck's normally vacant expression. He pointed to her other pokeballs. (Don't wanna to be alone.)

"He scarewed." Derek repeated. "Want fwends out. Yikkkkes" .he yelped and bit his lip as another thunderclap split the air and Psyduck yelped too. "Pease Mama?"

She stared at him lovingly for a few seconds-seeing her husband in his expression. Storm saw her trainer's expression and felt her Aura spike up with love and pride. (He's so a mini Ash.)

"I know right?" She looked at her yellow duck. She lowered his pokeball, minimized it and put it back." I suppose just this once won't hurt."

The duck looked her oddly. (Huh? You mean-)

"Yeah. You can stay out as long as you behave yourself." He ran over to her side. "I suppose you're right sweetheart." she told her son. "We don't want him to be scared. I guess we'll all be scared together. "

"he squealed in delight. "Dosy too?"

She chuckled at his name for her Gyarados as she unclipped Aurora, Corsola, Tidal and Politoed's Pokéballs. . "Well, maybe not him. He's way too big for this room. As much as I'd like to bring him out there's not enough space. Come on out guys. " She said as she released them and put her pokeballs near her side.

After they materialized she told them why she called them out. Storm moved her pups closer to Misty and all of them huddled together: Psyduck and Corsola sat down by her feet while Tidal, her young Dratini Aurora and Politoed huddled on either side. They all jumped when the thunder and lightning crackled across the sky. (I'm scared) Aki muttered after a particularly loud thunderclap.

" Me toos ." Derek admitted.

(Us too) Taran and Zapp said. The two mothers looked at one another and had an idea of how to distract their kids and kill time. Storm began whistling under her breath.

(Why are you whistling mom) Tara asked.

(It's what I do when I'm scared or afraid) She explained

"She got the idea from a song in a play called 'The King and I' about it. It's set Way back hundreds and hundreds of years ago when a Kantonian schoolteacher and her young son have to travel all the way to Kalos to teach the king's eleven children about modern day history. The boat they're on gets caught in this nasty weather and her son gets scared so she sings this song " Misty explained them. She'd shown Storm a recording of the play on a rainy afternoon when Ash had been away at a festival and she'd had a high fever and Gary had been busy - this was before her pups had hatched. "let's try it."

the group tried to whistle but it didn't go so well. Aurora sounded she was doing a really lame baby attempt at a Gust attack and Psyduck's bill wasn't meant for whistling. Derek and the Pichus managed it a little. , Politoed and Corsola ended up letting out not whistles but a small stream of a few bubbles that splashed over the Pichus and Psyduck. (Sorry about that,) Corsola apologized.

(it's okay.) Aki told her as she and her brothers shook the water off their fur.

(now we don't have to take a bath later.) Taran added and his mother smiled,

(hey at least it wasn't a full on Bubblebeam attack.) Politoed replied.

"Not scare-wed a boomy, mama. "' Derek said but then shivered as a thunder clap struck the air.

"It's okay if you are, sweetheart." Misty reassured him as she brushed a lock of dark hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

(It's normal to be scared. Dad says that everyone got fears but sometimes you have to master them. Right mom?) Taran asked.

( that's right ) Storm said. (All you have to go whistle and think if something else or think of something that makes you happy)

Misty picked up Derek's teddiursa pokedoll from the floor and handed it to the young boy who took it in one hand. "Here's Winnie sweetheart. what would he say about the booms?"

"' bot-far. 'tuff n' fuff."

she nodded. "yup. he'd say 'Bother and stuff and fluff."

The infant and three Pichus nodded at this. Misty could tell they were still a little nervous. she saw Derek's picture books under the coffe table and got an idea. . "I know a way to g our minds of the nasty weather who wants to hear some stories?"

" mes!" Derek said.

( us too ) said the Pichus.

Her Pokémon nodded in agreement. ( is it gonna hurt?) Psyduck asked and she sighed.

( its just words . words cant hurt you) Aurora told the duck Pokemon

(..oh) he replied .

She began reading a few of Derek's picture books that were under the coffee table like The Very Hungry Caterpie, Winnie The Pooh and Bunnellby Too and Make Way For Duckletts.

After about an hour an a half everyone but her and Derek had fallen asleep. She gazed around at her son and the sleeping Pokémon and her heart swelled up with great pride in turn: . Her carefree Politoed-always ready to cheer someone up with a dance- lay on one side of her. Kindhearted Aurora- her newest pokemon – who Ash had surprised her with for their first anniversary- lay curled up next to him. Her good natured Corsola lay near the small pile of picture books while Tidal-her brave, respectful Azumarill, always ready to lend a helping paw or two, lay on one other side of her. She sighed as she glanced over at her snoozing Psyduck who was…. Psyduck. As much as he gave her a headache even after all these years there was something special about her dim-witted duck. She turned her gaze to sweet Storm and her pups And smiled. The Pikachu had wrapped her tail protectively around her pups. Aki moved her front paw as if she were chasing after something in her dream. She smiled. _Wonder what's she's chasing ._ Zapp and Taran were the opposite of their older sisters- they made sure to include Aki in their games and didn't care that she was smaller than them.

Her eyes then shifted down to Derek, who was trying not to nod off. Her little boy looked more and more like his father .. asides from his beautiful green eyes. _"_My sweet little baby._" _She whispered.

She gazed around the room again, feeling a strong motherly love towards the Pokémon and her precious little boy. _This is my family and I'll do anything to protect them. _Like a Kangaskhan or a female Pyroar she' would become fiercely protective if they-or her husband- were in danger, She would do anything to protect them and vice versa. She remembered how furious she'd been when she saw the unconscious injured Derek underneath the claws of Cassidy's Raticate and shivered once.

She realized something else: the lightning and thunder had stopped. Now all she heard was the gentle sound of the rain against the roof and windows. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. With one hand she got it out while she held Derek who held his pokedoll tightly, with the other. She turned it looked at the text she received and smiled. It was from her husband. She smiled as she read it to herself : 'all's well. Just a few more things and I'll be heading home Love you** '.**

She quickly replied back with 'Okay. I love you' and two heart Emoji and put the phone away. She nudged Derek. "Derek, listen."

"wh-wh-whaf?" he sleepily asked as he looked up at her.

"What do you hear, sweetie?"

"Nofing. No boomy."

" That's right. The boomy I mean the thunder and the lightning are gone ." She told her son as he yawned. " It's just raining now. Daddy's coming back,"

His green eyes lit up. "Whens?"

"Soon baby." She replied. _At least I hope he'll be back soon._

She'd begged him to stay home and not to go to Pallet City's Pokémon Center. Naturally he refused- they needed help with the backup generator since there had been a lot of thunderstorms recently and the last one had totally fried it. She recalled parting his words before leaving: "Don't worry Mist. . I'll be back soon- a little nasty weather won't stop me. Besides it will be good experience for Electra and Thora now that they've evolved."

She supposed this new concern came with being a first time mother and what happened months ago. _Stupid hero complex of his._

"Wanna wait f-fo d-dada." Derek yawned again.

She saw him rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Go to sleep pumpkin. You looked wiped- you didn't have your nap yet. He'll be here when you wake up."

"Kay." He closed his eyes, put his thumb in his mouth and fell fast asleep.

Misty listened to to the gentle rain falling outside. She yawned and and felt herself getting sleepy. "I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes .." she said to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the rain.

.

Some time had passed when she felt a familiar warm but wet presence kiss her and lift her up. "Hey sleeping beauty." an all too familiar voice said.

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes and saw a pair of familiar-if soaking wet- sneakers and tan pants. She brought her gaze up past the wet white short-sleeved collared tee shirt with the Battle Park insignia to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her handsome black haired husband of two and a half years rested her head on his soaking white work shirt. He sat where Politoed had been. " Hi Ashy."

"Hey sweetheart. Hope you don't mind that I returned Aurora and Politoed to their Pokéballs so i could get warm next to were next to you and I didn't want to trip over Psyduck so I moved him a few feet away."

She kissed him. "That's fine with me . I didn't even hear you come in."

He ran a hand though her hair and kissed her again. "You were pretty sound asleep when we came in. " he motioned to where Storm was and to her two Pikachu daughters Electra and Thora were sleeping curled up at her side, Her mate-his first Pokemon- was asleep next to them . "You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up. I almost thought of taking a pictur on my phone e but I thought you would probably have Aurora or Corsola soak me even more if I did…. so I thought better of it."

She chuckled "Smart move. So how was the Center?"

"Pretty busy with the storm."

"How did the girls do?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his mesyy wet black hair. "You know how they are, competing about the littlest things. We – "he jerked his head to his sleeping partner Pokémon. " along with Nurse Joy only had to tell them to knock it off a few times and be serious . Those three worked their tails off until the thunder and lightning stopped and the power came back on. . They really need a bigger backup generator room or a bigger Center in general. Not to mention it was packed with a lot of trainers -either delayed in getting to Seafoam Islands or the Orange Islands due to the rains wanting to ask me tons of questions. I'll have to bring that up to Mayor Thomasan. It's not exactly a small city anymore..."

"Thanks to you and Gary. " She added.

"Well. Yeah. "

She took in his soaking appearance. "I'm guessing taking Swellow there wasn't the best idea."

He shook his head. "Nope. Greninja protected us a little from the rain on the way back but not much so i ended up recalling him . The poor guy was wiped out from the battles this morning. How did you and Derek manage during the thunderstorm, water blossom?" He asked.

"Pretty okay but … I discovered Derek's got a fear of thunder and/or lightning."

"He's only a baby. It's natural for him to be scared of a loud noise."

"I don't think it was the noise that scared him," she admitted and chose her next words carefully. "I think . I think... the sound of it reminded him of that hybrid from a few months ago. You should have seen the terrified look on his face- he was whiter than a Castform."

He frowned at the memory. _My poor baby boy_. _I wanted to give him a normal life away from threats and him. Not even two and he's already had to deal with a horrendous manmade hybrid and being kidnapped by Butch and_ _Cassidy_. _I don't blame him for being terrified. I wish I could tell him those attacks weren't anything to do with him at all. It's not his fault those two evil grunts targeted him. He just has the unfortunate fate of being my son and sharing my blood. … I so hate them for hurting him like that.. To kidnap and hurt an innocent little baby not even two years old is just beyond cruel. I loathe them almost as much as- _

_._"…. Ashy? …Ashy ?" she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked down at his wife.

"You kind of spaced out for a few minutes. I said your name a bunch ." she sensed his thoughts through the Aura bond.

"Sorry. Just thinking about how i hate Butch and Cassidy and what they did to him . ."

They both stared down at their sleeping boy. "I know honey." she said quietly.

He lowered his voice. "I wish he could be a regular normal kid without having our problems loaded onto him. "

"I wish so too."

He changed the subject, looking at her Pokémon snoozing near them. "Why are they out?"

A smile crept upon her face. "That's a funny story. They only way Storm and I got him to calm down were to think of silly things to distract him."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him about the times when i dressed up as a Mr. Mime or when I was in that Pokémon Contest…."

She chuckled. "Those thoughts did occur to me but i never got to use it. Psyduck popped out- yet again. A volley of thunderclaps scared him and I tried to recall him but he refused to go back."

Ash understood. "He wanted to stay out and didn't want to be alone so you brought his friends out." she nodded. " It's just like when Pikachu and I got lost on that snowy mountain all those years ago and we had to spend the night in that cave during that snowstorm_. _He didn't want use to be alone so I called out the rest of my team."

His wife kissed his cheek. "yup."

"Lemme guess ..Derek was the one who insisted on it."

She nodded. "Would you expect anything less of him? He's so a mini you. "

"That's our boy." he bent down and kissed his son lightly on his forehead.

She snuggled on his wet shirt- not caring about the wetness. "Honey?" she whispered a few minutes later.

"yeah?"

"I think Derek's a bit lonely. Sure he has our Pokémon and his cousins but I ..."

"You don't want him to be an only child like me."

She nodded. "I think. It would be nice for him to have a sibling close in age. I mean look at your goddaughter- she doesn't get lonely because of her brother."

"Sami and Ryan are twins."

"True…" She smirked. "And speaking of the Oak twins... when are you exactly planning on introducing Derek to them? You keep on putting it off for various . they're gonna have to meet sometime and I'd rather them meet sooner than later. I mean.. they're only six months apart. "

"Uh… next week." she raised an eyebrow. "Okay. when he's a little over two years old..." he paused for a few minutes as he stoked his wife's hair. "But …don't you think it's too early to start thinking about having more kids ? I mean he's not even two years old and we haven't been married three years yet. "

"I know we should wait a few years but ...I do want more kids. and i want them close in age Hopefully they'll be as easy going as he is. " They gazed down at the boy in her lap. Violet said the first two years were always the toughest. It had been hard at first- but once Derek started sleeping through the night it became much better. He really was an easygoing baby.

"Yeah… He's going make an amazing big brother when the time comes …" the Frontier Brain kissed his wife's cheek. "We did good, Mist . We did good."

.

The little boy stirred and sleepily opened his eyes at his dad's voice. "...D-dada?"

"Hey champ."

Derek looked at his dad's soaking hair and clothes. "You Wet."

Ash looked down as if just realizing it. "oh..I guess I am. The Center was packed and I didn't want to risk Swellow's feathers getting fried. He wouldn't have been too happy with me." he paused for a minute. "Mommy just told me about how the lightning and thunder frightened you."

He nodded. "'Scare-wed me. Noise maded me-"

"Recall the scary mixed up thing from a few months ago." His parents finished and he nodded.

"That thing was pretty scary." Misty told him. "But you just have to tell yourself that it w-was just a scary illusion. It- it wasn't real. N-nothing more."

"Wh-Whaf 'bout meanies?"

She tensed at this. _I can't beli_eve _Butch and Cassidy stopped that low as to kidnap my baby and use him as bait. _"Th-they're just people Daddy and I beat years ago who are still that: big jerky meanies. They must have seemed super scary to you pumpkin."

The nearly two year old nodded. " Beeg bad migh-yeena."

"You mean they seemed as scary as the big bad mightyena from little red riding hood?"

The boy nodded at his dad's question. "Uh-huh."

" I don't blame you for being scared of them, Derek. They can be pretty scary and they really hurt mommy and me a few times." Ash admitted then gulped as he recalled the incidents with them on Mandarin Island South, the issue with Silver the Lugia and a few other situations with the slightly more dangerous Rocket duo. . _I can't believe they kidnapped and tried to harm a defenseless little infant. I wouldn't put it past HIM to have them do that as a backup plan since that hybrid failed to take care of Jessie, Meowth and James.. though it nearly did . Arceus .. I can't believe it's hard not to think of those three as my mortal foes anymore.. I wonder _

"Dada?" Derek tugged at his dad's wet shirt breaking his train of thought. "Whaf wong?"

"It's N-nothing. Just... thinking about how I don't like those… mean people." He paused.

"No wike."

He kissed his son's forehead " I'm with you there. Mommy and I don't like them either. "

"Boomy scawiers." The infant stated.

"They certainly are. It's natural to be scared of lightning and thunder. Thunderstorms are pretty scary too. They scare me a bit."

Derek looked at his dad in awe. "Bwave. Not scare-wed of nofing."

"I was that day they hurt you. I thought I might lose you. ."

"Weally?" His dad nodded. " meanies scare-wed more."

Ash ruffled his son's hair. "That's cause no one messes with your dad or mommy. Everyone's scared of something."

"Everyone has fears, pumpkin," Misty told the child. "I'm scared of someone hurting you and Bug types-"

"They 'bug' the heck out of Mommy. in the past Beedris have scared the living l-" he began to say but she lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww. I Guess I deserve that."

she rolled her eyes. "You should be glad Corsola and Aurora are asleep or I'd have them either Horn attack or Bubblebeam your butt."

"Anyways she's right. You know how Sunset trembles at Mega Banettes?"

Derek nodded, recalling how terrified his parents' kind- hearted shiny Charizard got at seeing them- in face they freaked out. "No wike."

"They are creepy looking. She has a fear of them since she had a bad experience with them in the past. "He looked over at Aki who flicked her paws in her sleep. "Another good example: Aki's scared of Pokeball just like her dad and also Fearows."

"F-F-air-wo?" Derek asked, trying to pronounce the word.

"close. .A Fearow is big brown bird Pokémon with a really nasty temper. You don't want to mess with them at all. Before you were born there was one that really hurt her."

"Whys?"

Ash recalled what happened between Skar and the little Pichu. "It … was trying to overthrow Pidgeot- you know that nice big tan bird Pokémon of mine"

The boy nodded. "Piddie."

"Yeah,... Piddie. Skar- that's the meanie Fearow-was trying to take over Piddy's home and knew she wouldn't hurt him if he had an innocent little Pokémon with him. He also wanted revenge on her. " He kept the fact from who sent Skar – the poor infant already had a bad- though fading- memory of Butch and Cassidy.

"Whaf fo?" the young boy innocently asked.

"She stopped him attacking her tribe." Misty added. "Pikachu tried to shock Skar but the bird put Aki in front of him." Derek gasped. He was still young but even he knew how powerful the mouse's electrical attacks were. "He, Storm and us were extremely scared when Skar flew away. But luckily Piddy and Daddy's Noctowl saved her."

"Scarewy…"

his dad nodded. " That's right Derek. Skar scared her so much that She's been scared of them ever since." Luckily the boy didn't press on the subject. " To answer your first question, I don't have a lot of fears but they mainly revolve around something bad happening to you, Mommy, Grams or one of my Pokémon. " he paused for a few minutes to let this sink into his son's mind.

"w-Wike meanies?"

His father nodded. "Y-yeah. Like those meanies. It's okay that you're scared of thunderstorms but you just have to know how to be safe while they are happening. I've been in a bunch of them over the years and it wasn't fun. However getting out of them safely led me to a lot of ...Adventures."

Misty rolled her eyes at him again . "Adventures that nearly got us err you killed like in the case of finding Charizard in that rainstorm? how how another rainstorm ending up at Mount Quena? Or are you recalling that storm that brought us to Shamouti Island ?"

Her husband's face went red. "Uh... well.."

she gave him a kiss. " Or our you recalling that that rainstorm that brought us together?"

He chuckled. "a bit of all three? ."

She sighed. "You're a sweet dingus.." she paused and then kissed him again as his face went back to normal . " But you are my sweet dingus. So which one were you thinking of the most?"

"Um.. " The dark haired man's gaze flickered to where Aki was fast asleep and then over at her father. "The rainstorm when we first met and encountered-"

Luckily Derek interrupted his father at that moment as he looked up at them and asked. "meet du-wing 'torm?"

"Well, before it sweetie." Misty clarified. "i actually saved Pikachu's and daddy's lives. "

Ash groaned. " come on Mist. .. i had it under control."

" uh huh.. sure.. .keep on telling yourself that ... Ashy.."

"whaf happin to Peeky and Daddy?"

"well... it's kind of a funny story.. since he opened his big fat mouth he can tell you the full story."

"But-but- Misty..."

Pikachu twitched his ears as he sleepily looked up. He had woken up and heard the last part of the conversation. (Don't bother arguing with her Ash. You know it's pointless. Besides he's gonna have to hear the story sometime. )

"Guess you're right pal. Okay champ, ready to hear how Mommy and I first met?"

Derek clapped his hands, ''tarwy! 'Tarwy!"

"Okay, here's the story of how I met Mommy. It happened about fifteen years ago on my first day as a trainer. I just turned ten and was going to start myt journey the next day … " He began the story, the little boy hanging onto his every word.

The end


	3. Now All We Can Do Is Hope

Now All We Can Do Is Hope By WyldClaw

Plot: Anime-verse blast from Dad's past ones-hot songfic inspired by the 'True Colors' song sequence in ' Trolls'. Title comes from 2014's " Dolphin Tale 2" when Hazel gives little Hope her name. First half takes place a day after Dr. Yung's attack .the second half is after Misty saves Aki from Dodgy Dirk Spoilers for Blast from Dad's Past so I'd suggest reading that fanfic first. . I own nothing aside from my OCs: Storm, Derek and Storm's pups and Ash's middle name {which is just his Japanese name backwards}. Italics are thoughts, () is translated Pokémon speech, bold italics are 'True Colors' lyrics and " " is humans talking. Enjoy and please read and review.

last updated: 1/22/2020

XxxxxxX

It was a mid-August day- the sort of a day where even the breeze felt delightful. It was pleasantly warm out-wasn't that hot which was unusual for an August day. It was the sort of day where one couldn't help but feel upbeat-the sort of day where no one in Pallet City would be seen wearing a long sleeved tee shirt.

That is to say no one aside from twenty-seven year old Battle Park Frontier Brain Ash Ihsotas Waterflower-Ketchum, who was currently sitting out on a bench outside the Pallet City's Battle Park Frontier. When he'd gone into work that morning his assistants looked at him strangely when the saw the long sleeved shirt but he lied and said he had a bad case of massive itchy bug bites from the other day, which seemed to satisfy them. Although he was sweating it had been the only way to hide the injuries from the _They would completely flip out if they knew the real reason._

He sighed as he looked down at his arms in his lap , his right hand subconsciously petting his Pikachu's head as he thought. . Despite the sweat stained White shirt he could see the scratches from the incident with Dr. Yung from two days ago popping through. He felt a chill despite the warm temperature as he closed his eyes and recalled the event. How he'd felt his wife's horror and fear through their shared Aura bond and rushed with Noivern to find her paralyzed and terrified. how both terrified and furious he'd been after Misty told him about Dr. Yung returning and him and his Mirage Pokemon and strange half metal Mightyena attacking Daisy, Rosie her and Derek plus Yung kidnapping Derek and giving her that threat, Going into the Forest with her and Pikachu and Pikachu's daughter Akiand battling his brutal Mirage Pokemon. Seeing Derek and Aki-now an injured Pikachu with a bleeding tail run out of the forest and the strange Mightyena slicing half her tail off. His old Butterfree coming to the rescue when Yung had a knife against Derek's throat and then getting knocked out .. . Yung's Mirage Celebi binding them tightly. Misty yelling that he was hurting the baby...

He gulped and opened his eyes, not wanting to recall the rest of the haunting terrible ordeal. The incident had drained all of them. . The incident had utterly scared the blazes out of Derek and Aki who'd been unwillingly dragged into the whole mess- Dr. Yung's true targets had been him and Misty. But it was really Butterfree, Aki and his poor wife who paid heavy tolls. He closed his eyes for a heartbeat and saw the vines from Dr. Yung's Mirage Celebi tighten around his wife and dig into her belly as she was slammed around. Her screams of agony echoed inside his head.

He sighed. The loss of their unborn baby was a big deviating blow to her. He knew she'd put on a brave face when he saw her afterward but she wasn't the same. There was something missing-that wonderful sparkle in her eyes- and her Aura felt diminished. He knew it was because of the loss. _Mom and I have tried everything to bring her back to normal but no luck. I hope a ghost type pokemon puts a curse on you, Dr. Yung._

Yung had given Pikachu, Pikachu' littlest daughter Aki, Misty, him and Derek more than scars. Though his first Pokémon's wounds were healing poor Aki was in a coma after evolving but his three-year-old Derek was totally traumatized. The Frontier Brain couldn't blame him. He'd been kidnapped, and used as blackmail by Yung after all -the harsh scars that danced upon his arms, face and legs were evidence of that. Derek had refused to go to sleep after the ordeal so he'd been up with him all night until sleep finally overtook the toddler if only for a little while. The terrified boy had clung tightly to him like a shadow, his eyes wide with fright at any sudden moves. It was clear Yung tortured him in the hours in-between his kidnapping and when they went to go save him. Even Ash's own mother had a tough time calming him down her grandson.

It felt like a harsh Hammer Arm attack to his gut when the little black haired boy pulled on his jeans that morning before he left . "D-D-Daddy?" The toddler looked up and whispered

"Yes cham?"

Derek glanced to where his mother was lying in in the the den; " I-is M-Mommy eber g-gonna be backs to no'mal?" The little boy had a combined look of worried and scared in his light sea green eyes as he asked this . The poor kid had seen so much horror recently: he had been kidnapped and massively tortured by Dr. Young and his Mirage Pokemon , he witnessed Aki's evolution and her tail being savagely ripped in half not to mention Yung's torture. Luckily he had been knocked out when Dr. Yung ordered his Mirage Celebi and Mirage Armaldo to vicciously and brutally attack his mother.

The Frontier Brain shuddered at this last thought. He knew couldn't bring himself to tell him the real truth about why his mother was hurt . _Derek's so young and little he wouldn't understand the impact . _ gulped and replied, " I hope so champ."

"Your mom is tough, sweetie. " Ash's mom told her grandson as she picked his up in her arms . "She'll be ...okay." Ash noticed that she hesitated before saying the last word. _Poor mom- even she doesn't know if her daughter- in-law's going to be back to normal - and she's usually pretty optimistic._

"Oh. " Derek paused for a few minutes. "I scarewed bout Ki."

(Me too Derek) Pikachu said from his trainer's shoulder.

"Ki gonna bes 'kay'?"

The mention of Pikachu's littlest pup- who'd sacrificed so much made Ash shudder and pause a few minutes . Next to Misty, Dr. Yung had affected little Aki the most. The then- Pichu had used up her energy to use Thunder–an improbable feat for a Pichu then evolved to save his son's life from Dr. Yung's horrible Steelyena. But the part steel hybrid savagely ripped half her tail as they were escaping and then she'd fainted from the blood and energy loss-not to mention the awful hybrid smacking her into a tree after she tried to beat it and knocked her unconscious. At the moment she was in a coma at the Oaks' lab and they weren't sure how her future would be . he couldn't bear to tell that to the three year old. Pikachu looked at him thinking the same thing: _How do we respond? We don't know what kind of state she'll be in once she wakes up from her coma. What future lies in store for a Pikachu who's lost half their tail?_

"D-daddy? I-Is she? ?" Derek asked bringing him back to reality.

He took a deep breath and said, "I think she's gonna pull through Derek. All we can do is hope." The look in the toddler's face as he waved to them as they left was too much. He felt hopeless-he hated feeling like that.

...

A warm breeze ruffled his hair and brought him back to reality.

"What am I going to do?" he briefly gazed to the small cherry blossom tree a few feet away that hadn't been there until a few days ago. He guessed in time the pain of whom it was a memorial for would fade but he couldn't look at it. Everytime he did he saw Butterfree taking Yung's bullet meant for his little boy in the head, falling to the ground and that last haunting cry and look. In a way he was glad he'd made the decision to add Butterfree wings onto the Battle Park Frontier Symbol. He was sitting on a bench outside the Battle Park-his barely touched lunch still in its paper bag next to him. His long sleeved light work shirt and blue jeans covered the scars on his arms from Dr. Yung's attack mere days ago. He thought work would take his mind off his poor wife's depression over losing their baby-he'd tried everything short of calling her older triplet sisters to intervene but no such luckier. He sighed again. _Oh Arceus what am I going to do?_

Pikachu looked up at his trainer from on top of his shorts as he absentmindedly stroked his fur, mindful of the half healed scars on his pelt. The Electric mouse gazed from his friend's distant look to his hardly touched lunch. He knew something had to be very wrong/off for the human not to eat a meal and something was very off. He knew his trainer/friend's mind was an emotional jumble. The mouse could sense a mix of sadness and horror at how he'd heartlessly and done to Misty's baby, fear at what he did to them sadness at what the psychotic scientist did to Butterfree and frustration that he couldn't do anything about it.

_Poor Ash._ (Ash? Are-are you okay? )

The black haired man looked down at him. "H-huh?"

(You've been unusually quiet and distracted today. You didn't seem like yourself today during the battles. . And.) He flicked an ear to the lunch. (you didn't touch your lunch).

"I'm just …worried about.. you know ." He then lowered his voice. "M-maybe I should have told Scott I wasn't gonna be able to be in today as well as yesterday. " He sighed. Pikachu licked his hand-as if trying to reassure him. " Thanks pal."

(And try to explain to him what happened? He wouldn't really understood Dr. Yung's revengeful grudge against us. And you missed the other day anyways.)

"You're right, it's just…"

(Hard being here at work when your heart tells you to be with Misty in case anything … changed) the mouse ended feeling his trainer's emotions and thoughts through their Aura bond. (I know how you feel. I'm extremely worried about Aki. That's why I wasn't really into the training/ battles this morning- my mind is distracted.. I hope she'll pull through)

The man felt sympathetic towards his partner. He was very protective about his young pup possibly stemming from the fact that she had been the smallest of her litter and last to hatch. His mate Storm and her brothers Taran, Electra, Thora and Zapp were worried and anxious about her -though her sisters Electra and Thora covered their worry by asking if the attack was stronger than their own. "I'm- I'm sure she will, Pikachu. "

His pocket vibrated as his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket, turned it on and looked at the text. It was from his mother. It read know u r at work but how r u holding up after everything? Derek's a mess-

He replied back with 'on lunch break. I'm …fine Mom

The mouse saw the text message. (You know she's not going to believe you at all.)

" I know"

The mouse was right- not even two minutes later he got a reply to the text. Pikachu look looked at as he showed him the text which said 'No you r not. I'm your mother. I know when something is up.

(I told you.)

He responded with 'worried about Misty. Is She any better?

She wrote back a minute later with 'No change. Sorry honey'.

A sad face Emoji followed this. A few minutes passed as he felt his heart break then he got another text. 'Derek tried drawing her a picture. We attempted to read one of his books to her but no luck'

He sighed again and sent back. 'Tell him I'll pick up one of those macaroni and cheese meals he likes for dinner.' 

He looked at the home screen picture for a few minutes. It was a shot of him, Derek, Misty, Daisy and her daughter Rosie- younger than Derek by just a little over a year - that Tracey took at the fair recently. The kids were holding small pokedolls and had lopsided hats on and sweat all over their tee shirts. He himself had ice cream smudged all over his face- he'd said some smart-aleck remark and of course paid the price. His heart sank as he looked at his wife's smiling face. It wasn't right to see his beautiful orange red headed wife of two and a half years reduced to a shell of herself- a quiet, non-talkative somber shell. It wasn't her fault she was like that-though he tried everything to get her back to normal. He sighed again as he closed the phone and put it away_. I wish… I wish things could be back to the way they used to be. I really wish we'd never run into Yung in the first place._

Pikachu nudged his hand knowing his trainers thoughts (I wish that too. But for whatever reason we were meant to encounter him. We have to stay strong and believe that things will be better - that Aki and Misty will recover.)

" I just feel hopeless. I wish I could do something to get her back to normal. But ... nothing's worked."

(You just have to let her recover on her own. She went through a horrible ordeal I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon. Just be there for her)

"I'll buy some flowers when we pick up Derek's dinner at the market later on." He noticed his partner's face. " And we' can check on Aki as well before we go home. Maybe she'll be-" His stomach growled loudly.

(Have you even eaten your lunch?)

" I wasn't hungry until now…"

. (You're not doing them any favors by not eating. I know you're worried but it doesn't mean you have to deny yourself food. ) He added. (Delia would skin you alive if she found out you hadn't eaten.)

Ash grimaced as he pulled the zip-locked sandwich out from the bag-he was right on target. His mom certainly would chew him out. " You're right."

X time change X time change X time change X time change X time change X

Ash, Misty And Pikachu stared down at their toddler and the stumpy Tailed small Pikachu both asleep on his bed. Pikachu was staring at his daughter from Derek's squishy blue beanbag chair. Misty bent down to brush a lock of black hair out of her son's eyes and pull up a light blanket over them. As she did this she trembled as she caught sight of the half healed scars on his arms and scars from Dodgy Dirk on Aki's back. She felt tears sting her eyes as the tears ran down her face. _Poor Derek and Aki. It's not their fault they' were dragged through such utter hell in the last few days. My poor, poor babies._

" Mist? " her husband asked. " Are you okay?"

She got up to her full height, turned around and faced him. She buried herself and her long blouse and shorts in his long-sleeved red tee shirt, just like she'd done a few days ago after her sudden abortion operation. He hugged her tightly for a few minutes as a few tears slid down her face. "I'm just horrified at what those- those inhumane cold hearted villains nearly did to them. O-Our poor innocent babies… "

He stroked her hair. " I know sweetie. It's not your fault they got hurt them l-like that."

(You couldn't have known what either of them was planning.) The mouse told her. (Aki acted very selflessly and didn't think of the consequences just like someone ewe know.) He prodded his trainer's shoulder with a paw.

She smiled and almost looked like her normal self again. "Hmm. I wonder who she picked up that trait from."

Her husband grinned. " Guilty as charged."

(You seem much more like yourself than how you were the other day) the mouse noticed. (You appeared hollow and distanced like a shadow of yourself. Nothing like yourself)

The redhead sighed. "I wasn't acting normal. I suppose it was everything: Yung's attack, nearly losing Derek, that ruthless attack on the baby, and seeing Butterfree -" Ash looked away and she felt she couldn't even say the word. "Once I got the news about the baby it was like all hope had drained out of me. I felt lost and hopeless like I was in a deep funk."'

"Mmm-hmm. " Ash kissed her. "Nothing I or Mom said made you feels better." She nodded.

(When you got back from your jog with Aurora and had Aki it was like that hope and spirit were back. Your eyes had that sparkle again, that special color you had before….)

"The attack." Misty finished and the guys nodded. "Something did happen. I was with Aurora and-I sensed her pain. I think it must have been the Aura bond. But I heard her whimper so we followed the source and heard Dodgy Dirk ordering his Carnivine to-" She gulped and whispered, "Hyper Beam her."

Pikachu' eyes went wide for s few seconds. (Whaaaat? That vile poacher was going to -) she nodded yet. (My poor little girl.) He was protective of his littlest pup since she was the runt of the litter and almost didn't hatch from her egg. . Considering everything Aki had gone through in the past few days it was only natural that he was even more protective of her than ever before.

"Don't worry. Aurora iced his Carnivine b-before it was too late. When I got there I saw her badly wounded, weak, tied up and D-dirk's knife a-at her throat. For a few seconds she w-was..." She jerked her head to her sleeping son. "When I saw that vision- i guess you could call it … something powerful burned inside me, like there was this pile of logs that became a raging wildfire by an Inferno attack. I was furious when I saw what he was about to do. I'd already lost one baby and nearly lost Derek. I felt like a female Pyroar – I wanted to protect her with all my might. I wasn't going to lose another member of our family. ." She explained.

The two guys nodded. " That makes sense. " Her husband said. "I was wondering why you came in with your Aura blazing. I swear you could've almost passed for one. That is if your hair had gold streaks in it and went all the way down to the floor." she lightly punched him in the arm. "Oww. What was the that for?"

She rolled her eyes as he rubbed the spot where she hit. " You're such a doofus… my doofus. " She kissed him. They stopped hugging. She felt back to normal all thanks to her dense husband. "I love you and it's the bond of love and family that's gonna turn things around."

"Yeah…." He paused. "Hey. Your eyes had that sparkle back again. It was gone after Yung- " he didn't elaborate. He motioned to Aki's two sleeping form as she shuffled her paws in her sleep.

She smiled and kissed him yet again. " Like you just said, it was the bond of love and family that got it back to normal. Speaking of love…"

She took out her phone and got to her music selection. She then, put the volume on low, looked through her music playlists and selected one called 'love. I know it's here somewhere. (What song are you ' looking for?) Pikachu asked from the chair as she looked through the playlist.

" The one by Phillip Collins from Dawn and Kenny's first dance at their wedding."

(That's a great beautiful song. And it fits the occasion.) The mouse Remarked.

" Yeah. " she grinned.

"Why that one?" Ash asked.

She groaned- he could so dense sometimes. "Did you even listen to the song when they danced to it?"

" I was busy watching Derek."

" And stuffing your face with the appetizers." She reminded him.

"Hey. We were both hungry."

" You're always hungry. I swear you eat as much as Snorlax. Anyways listen. It fits this situation as I was all blue and depressed but you and Aki brought me out of that funk"

. She put it on the small kiddie play desk, pressed played and the intro music started. But she paused it a few seconds later when they heard the pitter-patter of pawsteps down the hallway and heard noises outside the door a few minutes later. (Ow! You're standing on my ear, Thora)

(Well you chose to be there Zapp. Don't be such a baby)

(But I am still a baby Pokémon)

(I almost got it…)

(Can't you just knock at the door Electra?)

(Shush! Put a Spicy Poffin in it Taran!)

(Electra, don't be mean to your brother.) Storm's soft voice scolded. (Just because he's still a Pichu doesn't give you the right to be rude)

(But mommmm….)

" Pups..." Ash sighed as he went over and opened the door. Two Pikachus and a Pichu with a tuft of head fur that stuck up tumbled onto the carpet followed by another Pichu and Pikachu's small mate Storm. Pikachu sighed as the two Pikachu pups looked up at their trainer. "Okay. Whose idea was it this time?"

The two Pikachus who had been at the door- Electra and Tora stood up and pointed at one another with their front paws. (She did it)

(Uh... Electra started it!)

(I did not Thora. You did)

(Did not)

(Did too)

(Did not)

(Did too)

(Did not)

(Did too)

(Did not)

(Did too)

He rubbed his temple. " Great Arceus …I swear you two are almost bad as Pignite and Oshawatt. I thought evolution cooled off your rivalry."

(Not by that much.) Storm- the smaller Pikachu-replied to as she put her tail in between her daughters. (Stop fighting you two. your sister and Derek are sleeping.)

Surprisingly they did. (Actually…) Zapp- the Pichu with the head fur sticking up- spoke. (It was Taran's idea. We...wanted to check on Aki).

(And I love that song) Storm said. Her mate blushed as he patted the space next to him on the chair with his tail. His mate and pups curled up next to him. Misty pressed the play button. Two humans quietly sang the song as they danced in the center of the room so as to not wake their sleeping son.

Ash: **You with the sad eyes**

**Don't be discouraged**

**Oh I realize**

**It's hard to take courage**

**In a world full of people**

**You can lose sight of it all**

**And the darkness inside you**

**Can make you feel so small**

X

Misty: **But I see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

X

Ash: **True colors are beautiful**

**Like a rainbow**

**Show me a smile then,**

**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**

X

**When I last saw you laugh**

**If this world makes you crazy**

**And you've taken all you can bear**

**You call me up**

**Because you know I'll be there**

X

Misty: **And I'll see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors are beautiful**

**Like a rainbow**

X

Ash: **[Whisper:] Can't remember, when I last saw you laugh.**

**If this world makes you crazy**

**And you've taken all you can bear**

**You call me up**

**Because you know I'll be there**

**And I'll see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors**

**True colors are shining through**

X

Both**: I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors are beautiful,**

**Like a rainbow.**

They stopped the music as the song ended. Misty took another glance at her son in the bed. "Our poor baby. I hope he won't have too many bad nightmares about what happened. Wh-what if he comes back?"

Ash saw her gazing at the toddler as the boy fidget in his sleep and held her tight. "I know sweetie. I'm sure he will be all right. But IF he come back-"

(We'll be ready next time.) Pikachu ended, His fur sticking up. In addition to that experience He'd already had one horrible time with Yung years ago- but that had been long before he became a father. (I'll Electro Ball that heartless soulless evil human. His Mirage Pokémon hurt my baby pup. Th-tthat's inexcusable.)

. (I know sweetie. You can't control about what might or might not happen in the future . There is nothing we can do but focus on the present and think happy thoughts). Storm told him as she wrapped her tail around her other pups. She looked at him as he licked her cheek then up at her trainers.

(Well-said Storm) Pikachu said, his fur beginning to lie flat. (All we can do is hope things will be better.)

The two sets of parents looked over at their kids. (M-mom? dad? wh-what's gonna happen to Aki?) Zapp sleepily asked the room at large - his siblings had fallen asleep during the song.

(We... don't know sweetheart) Storm said. (Right now we have to focus on getting her better)

(I-is that poacher gonna come here?) He asked worriedly.

Misty shook her head and she felt that inner fierce protectiveness rise up. " No Zapp. He's locked up in jail for life. Even if he didn't go to jail we'd keep him away from you."

(I ... don't like what he did to Aki. ) He admitted. He was more of a pacifist and didn't like battling that much.

Storm licked her son's ears. (I know Zapp, neither do I. )

(But .. Why would a human even do such a thing?) The baby Pokemon asked his parents.

(some humans are just beyond cruel. ) Pikachu explained. (they care nothing for Pokemon;s well being and only care about themselves. They only see Pokemon as objects or ways to make a profit . They have no hearts. and are simply in-humane)

(oh... I don't want that poacher to come here and finish what he started. )

(he's going to be locked up fin jail for life. never going to hurt your sister again.) Pikachu reassured his son. (And thankfully the number of kind hearted and well meaning humans in the world vastly outnumbers the bad humans. and we know two of the best ) He stared fondly up at his trainer and his wife and Zapp followed his gaze.

(I a-agree w-with you D-Dad. ) The Pichu yawned and rubbed his eyes.

His father noticed the yawn. (Get some sleep. you looked exhausted.) The Pichu nodded. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

.

About fifteen minutes later Aki started shivering and whimpering in her sleep. (Please let me go… no! leave me alone… Papa! Papa!)

Her father jumped up on the bed and started stroking her back with a paw- careful of the scars Dodgy Dirk gave her as the two humans sat down next to her. (Shh Aki. You're okay sweetheart. Papa's here. It's just a bad dream. Dirk's not going to hurt you) he repeated in a soothing tone until she stopped shivering.

She carefully opened her eyes and looked around. (P-papa? M-mom? Ash? Misty?) They all nodded. (I h-had a bad dream about...). She didn't continue her sentence.

"It's okay Aki. ." Ash told her. "It was just a bad nightmare."

"It wasn't real., " his wife added. " Everything is okay. He isn't going to hurt you again. "

Aki nodded though her trainers could tell she was still scared. She glanced over at her half tail. ( I know . It's just...)

( the memories are still fresh) Storm finished and then saw how weary looking her daughter looked. (You look exhausted. )

She nodded and quickly glanced over at her half tail. She still hadn't fully regain her strength- evolving and losing her tail plus fleeing from the oak's lab and being captured then tormented by Dodgy Dirk had taken her energy. (I-I am. . but don't want to have another nightmare a-about either of them )

( I know your you're scared my brave girl. But if they come back you tell those night mares that youre not scared of them and this is your dream. try to dream of something relaxing and comforting like shapes in clouds or playing on a big hill.) Her father suggested.

Her mother began sang 'Baby Mine' - a song from 'Dumbo' but A few minutes later Aki was in a deep sleep. As if on cue less than ten minutes later Derek fidgeted in in his sleep and then sleepily opened his eyes. He blinked his light green eyes as he took in his parents and the mice. " ... M-mommy? Dad- owww". He winced as he tried to get up.

"Whoa there champ. Your boo-boos haven't healed just yet." Ash said. Misty propped a soft pillow against the bed and he helped him to a comfortable siting position.

Misty's eyes softened at the sight of her baby - her pride and joy. " What's the matter sweetheart? "

The toddler 's gaze pin-ponged from Aki to them and back for a few minutes. " I hearded Ki whimp'wing."

(It's nothing Derek. ) Pikachu told him. (She just had a bad dream.)

"'Bout the meanie man and the scarwy man?"

His parents looked at each other unsure of what to say but luckily Storm came to their rescue. (Y-yes.) The female Pikachu nodded. (I couldn't tell which one but she was scared.)

"Bo scarwy." Derek looked at his scars. "The scarwy man scarewed me toos." His lip trembled as if he were going to cry.

Misty hugged him carefully. " I know baby. But like I told you earlier he's not going to come back."

Ash's chocolate eyes darkened as one hand clenched into a fist. "He'd better not show his face around here again. I've got more than a few choice words for him.""

Misty gave him a look that scorched. "Don't you dare go looking for him Ashton Ihsotas Waterflower-Ketchum."

He cringed at his full name as he looked at her. "B-b-but Misty... he hurt our baby."

She gave him another look. "That's exactly what he wants- he wants you to get angry and find him. If you g-g find him and you're alone..." she didn't even finish her sentence- one gaze into her viridian eyes and he knew she was right so he unclenched his fists.

" Mommy? Why you says that?"

"B-B-because that 'scarwy man ' as you call him … he wanted to hurt daddy and m-me. " She replied tying not to let her voice crack. "And- l-like I told you earlier . W-we had a past w-with him and he w-wanted to get back at u-us...especially Daddy. H-he'd like nothing m-more that to get Daddy alone and... h-hurt him.. J-just like he hurt you.'"

The little boy saw his mom's eyes moisten like she was ready to cry again as she traced a half healed scar on his face. "Mommy . I'm 'Kay's. Boo-boos go bye-bye."

She blinked back her tears as she stared over at Aki. She had been thinking of how extremely close she'd been to losing not just Derek's unborn sibling but him as well. _My poor baby/ Damm you to hell Dr. Yung._ " I know you're safe and your boo-boos are gonna heal .,pumpkin. But it's not just your boo-boos I'm thinking and worried about. " She felt Storm- who had jumped up onto the bed covers- give her hand a lick as her husband kissed her forehead. "Thanks guys."

" What g-gonna h-h-happens to 'ki?" Derek yawned

" We don't know." Ash admitted, then smiled. . " You look beat. "

The boy's lip trembled. "Sc-scarewed to sleep." His parents and the two mice looked at each other and nodded. All four sensed the same name on each other's mind: _Yung._

His mother stroked his hair. "Everything is okay sweetie. You're safe, ' Ki's safe and the scarwy man who hurt us are gone far away. It's okay to sleep."

Derek bit his lip- an inherited nervous habit of his dad's. "H-he w-weally gones Mommy?"

Ash and Misty both nodded. (you just have to focus on regaining your strength and . ) Pikachu said.

The boy nodded. "'Kay." He sleepily rubbed his eyes. " Wh-what bout scarwy dweams?"

(Just tell yourself they aren't real and that you can decide your dreams. Dream of happy things instead... like playing with your parents) Storm suggested

(Or with your cousins?) Her mate added.

"Daddy's Pokeys toos?"

His father nodded at his suggestion. "Mmm-hmm. Don't you worry derek. everything's going to be okay. Mommy and I will be right here in case you have another bad dream. You just focus on having good dreams. "

The toddler nodded . "'kay." He said still a bit unsure.

Misty looked over at her son and then over at his bookshelf. "how about if daddy tells you a funny story?"

He nodded excitedly. " stowy!" his eyes sparkled with happiness0 he loved to hear stories..

" What's the magic word, champ?"

"pease?"

Ash rolled his hands through his dark hair. " A story huh? What about when Mommy beat me the Whirl Cup?"

" whorl cup?"

" Whirl Cup sweetheart." Misty told him. "It's a big tournament with Water Pokémon in the Orange Island."

The boy nodded and he began telling the story -with help from his wife and Pikachu. Within fifteen minutes Derek was sound asleep, breathing deeply and sucking his thumb. .

The two Pikachus jumped onto the floor as Misty placed him down on the bed sheet then placed a light blanket over Aki and her sleeping son. Ash got Derek's favorite Pokedoll - a chubby Teddiursa with a small red shirt from a nearby shelf and put it near him. As she and Ash got off the bed She looked down at a semi-healed sickle shaped scar on his face and felt a surge of sadness and anger. _My Poor baby boy. He must have been so terrified; it's not his fault he got dragged into that mess. At least he made it through alive ... unlike his sibling and.._She shivered as she buried her head into his shirt. .

Her husband interrupted her thoughts by kissing her, knowing her next thought. "It's okay Mist. Everything's gonna be okay." He repeated until the shivering stopped.

"how could Yung do that to an innocent boy, Ashy? Or even an unborn baby? W-Was he s-so demented and r-r-revenge d-driven that he'd.. h-he'd k-kill an un-unborn baby a-nd an e-elderly B-B-…" she gulped unable to finish her sentence and cried.

He stroked her hair again, " I know sweetie…. I know.."

She lowered her voice. " I was so looking forward to being a mother again. I didn't think ..."

"Like I said the other day it's not your fault at all. It's that horrendous revenge driven psychopath's fault . " he gazed briefly to her thin stomach underneath the light blouse- like tee shirt she was wearing. The two Pikachus followed his gaze. He looked back down at his wife who sobbed i. .. "It's okay Mist. . We're all safe and sound-" his eyes drifted to Aki and he sighed . "We're alive. " He kissed her yet again and then thought about something . "Hey water blossom?"

"Y-Yeah?" She sniffled and looked up.

" I just remembered something. Remember what Doctor O'Brien said. You will have another chance to be a mother again , you'll be able to have another baby in a few years. "

She de-tatched her tear streaked face from his tee shirt and looked up blinked back a few tears. " I forgot about that. Thanks Ashy. " She wiped her face with her hands and kissed his cheek. a huge wave of hope and love crashed into her sadness and despair and overpowered it. . "She didn't say when I'd be able to but ... when the time comes ..it will happen. "

( that's the spirit.) Storm stated.

" I'm sure that whenever our next baby comes they'll be as gorgeous as you."

"Or as stubborn as you." She countered.

He pretended to look offended. "Stubborn? Me? Never. " The other three rolled their eyes . He noticed something underneath the blanket. " Hey, Pikachu, Storm , Mist, take a look at Derek and Aki's Auras."

"H-huh?" She blinked and saw that beneath the light colored blanket on the small bed both their outlines were shinning a neon pink. They seemed to be connected by a thick line of magenta- the Aura color for immense love. "Oh my Arceus. Is that what I think it is?" She whispered.

He nodded. " that's true human/pokemon friendship bond of trust . The whole thing with Y-yung must have bonded them."

(Oh wow...) Storm commented. Misty wiped a tear of happiness off her face.

(They're bonded for sure now,) her mate said looking up at his trainer with admiration. (Just like Fearow and his flock's attack all those years ago. They saved each other,)

" They sure did…"

The two sets of parents just stared at them for a few minutes. (What's going to happen now?) Storm asked the question on everyone's mind.

"N-no clue." Ash told her. They looked over at Aki and Derek then at each other. They didn't know what the future held for them now or how the two would ever get over their trauma of what happened. . But the two sets of parents knew one thing for certain: If Yung or Dodgy Dirk ever, ever showed their faces around again or tried to hurt their children there would be utter hell to pay. There would be nothing they wouldn't do to protect them.

The end


	4. Bullied

Bullied by WyldClaw

Plot: just a short animeverse one shot though Noctowl's eyes about an incident in her past. Written when Derek is about thirteen months old. Slight spoilers for A Blast From Dad's Past . I own nada but Derek, Noctowl's flockmates -which I named after famous fictional birds- Storm and her disability and the Pichu pups. I made up Noctowl's backstory and based Redwing's call off the Clan meeting call from the Warriors book series. There are a few lines I modified from Zootopia, which is where I got the idea for the attack on her. Thoughts are Italicized and () are translated Pokéspeech.

XxX

Noctowl sighed with content from where she was sitting in her trainer's large backyard , her black ringed red eyes half closed as the warm August sunlight warmed her feathers. She heard her trainer's thirteen month-old son Derek baby-babbling to his mother a few feet away. She chuckled to herself- Derek was growing so fast - looking more and more like his father as time passed . . _it seems like just the other week that Ash was asking me to fly him and Misty to the hospital when her water broke. _

she knew Misty was so proud of her baby boy for she made a fabulous mother. She had great practice with being a foster mother to Togetic all those years ago. On the side of the yard she could hear Ash and Pikachu trying to teach Pikachu's squabbling daughters Electra and Thora some basic attacks. She sighed ._ I wish him the biggest luck with those two._ she heard Electra and Thora's Pichu siblings Taran, Zapp and Aki playing with Bayleef nearby. She heard their squeals of delight as they climbed over the Grass Type. She smiled to herself. _I am loving my life right now . The weather is perfect , my life is going perfectly..._

"wal!" Derek's baby voice said interuppting her thoughts .

(hmm?) The golden-feathered Flying type fully opened her eyes , looked around and saw the little baby with untidy jet-black hair and light sea green eyes crawl over to her. He wore a blue onesie with images of Dewgongs on it. _Most likely from his aunts in Cerulean_ she thought. Bayleef, Noivern and her just couldn't get over how much Derek looked liked their trainer-well apart from the bright green eyes.

(Hey little hatchling .) She said, knowing the baby couldn't understand her… just yet. His mother -dressed in a light yellow blouse and blue shorts was watching from a few feet away on a checkered blanket as she brushed her and Ash's small female Pikachu Storm.

The baby boy pointed a chubby finger at her. _He's pretty adorable for a little human._. He smiled showing a few teeth. "Wal!" He repeated.

"Hmm? What's that, sweetheart?" Misty looked up as she heard him.

He pointed again at her. ." Wal." he repeated again .

"Wal? What do you mean by-" She looked at where her baby was pointing.

(I think he means me Misty. ) the bird told her. (I don't mind if he calls me that.)

" ah. I see. That's daddy's Noctowl. You can call her Wal if you want. Isn't she beautiful? " he nodded,.

He nodded. "zy-ee ."

( Close enough little hatchling ) the owl replied kindly and chuckled . the baby smiled - for although he couldn't understand Pokespeech yet he could tell her comment was kind

"that's right .. she's a shinny. She's sure pretty, huh pumpkin?"

He nodded. Noctowl stretched out her wings as the sun caught them. Derek stared at the feathers, amazed at them . "by."

"Yes they are very bright sweetheart. I think she's gorgeous as Sunset. She's lucky to have such beautiful feathers. "

"piddy."

" that's right sweetheart. she sure is pretty Derek."

Suddenly the shiny owl pokemon was reminded of when she was a little HootHoot and her crush said the same thing...only he hadn't meant it.

X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins x

The golden-feathered HootHoot felt the glare of the older Noctowl's guards' stare like it was a Poison Sting attack. Ever since the accidental death of her foster mother Zephyra and the capture of Zephyra's sister the old leader Falcona - for which the new leader Redwing blamed her for-everyone in the flock seemed to reject her. Redwing had loathed her from the minute Falcona had found her - lost and alone as a tiny just hatched mewling hatchling- and brought her in. Zephyra and Falcona didn't treat her any differently- they encouraged her to use her powers for good. They were so proud of her when she took down a bunch of tough Spinarak._ Oh Mama, Falcona, Ho-Oh, give me strength_

(Move it wimp) he ordered knowing full well he'd used his powers to tie her wings to her side with a vine and clamp her beak shut. He used Confusion to move her through the air to a high branched darkened clearing where another Noctowl- Eaglefeather -was teaching the older fledglings about berries.

She saw that her so called 'friends'-the other HootHoot fledglings her own age or slightly older that wanted nothing to do with her along with her crush Coryn were in the group! A quick glimpse around with horror showed her that nearly the whole flock was gathering. ! _What's he going to do to me? He turns a blind eye to when the other Hoothoots bully me and makes me after everyone. so what;s he planing? _

They dipped their head in respect to the leader as he and his patrol fluttered to a nearby large branch. (I'm tired of this shiny troublemaking freak) She felt his mind let go of her body but two of the guards- Glyfie and Swoop harshly grabbed her with her talons cutting into her skin.

(Let all flyers around old enough to hunt hear my words and fly over near this branch.) Redwing hooted. Within a few minutes about twenty-five Noctowl and HootHoot were gathered around. She wanted to shrink down to the size of a Rattata and scamper away. Redwing raised his voice. (This traitorous shiny freak decided to infiltrate our hunting patrol and make dinner escape. )

Protests rang around the clearing:

(kick it out!)

( stupid shiny…)

(troublemaker..)

(how dare it..)

(loser!)

Redwing silenced the crowd with a raised claw. ( as much as I want to kick it out… I told Falcona-may her spirit soar in the skies- that that thing would stay until it evolves. ) the Hoothoot flinched. For even though she was used to being talked about like she wasn't a fellow bird pokemon- like she was an object it still hurt. (however it will not forgo punishment. As such it will hunt two pieces of prey for each flock member for three nights before it even eats the tail of a thin Sentret. ) He glared at her.

(Humph. Can we even trust her not to eat the food herself?) An older and bigger HootHoot turned her beak up at the young owlet.

(I wouldn't-) she tried to mumble through her gag but Swoop cuffed her head with a wing.

(We'll make sure it doesn't Gussie) he replied.

Glyfie sneered down at her as she felt his talons dig into her skin. (Or it will lose more than a few feathers.)

(What do you have to say for yourself in defense, Lokai'ie lsa'stana hatcilus?) He turned on her, using a term meaning 'trickster devil hatchling'.

She saw Glyfie raise a talon and cut the bindings away from her beak and a Swoop let go of her. (I - I just want to have some fun. G-great Ho-Oh you're all too serious. I'd never do anything to harm the flock...) Coryn flew over to her with his buddies Conrad and Zan. She suddenly felt very shy like a hatchling just out of its egg. (Coryn... you believe me don't you?)

(Your feathers make you pretty...) he stated.

(R-r-really?) She stuttered. (You actually think I'm pretty?) . _I can't believe it! He thinks I'm pretty._

(I think you're pretty all right) He smirked at Conrad and Zan. (Yeah... pretty pathetic if you think we're going to believe that.). The three of them raised their right wings into the air.

(Wha-) but the shiny owl got no further. Conrad's wing hit her side, Zan's wing struck her middle- leaving a decent cut and Coryn knocked her off the branch and into the air about ten feet away from the clearing with a Quick Attack . Since her wings were still tied she fell like a pebble into a huge mud puddle beneath a tree a few feet away . The mud splattered all over her feathers and stung her cut. she struggled to get the vine off her muddy wings but then tripped over a twig and ended up covered in mud. She heard the rest of the flock laughing.

As she got the she heard the three bullies looked down and laugh at her. Zan looked down at her. (Whoops, my wing slipped.) He squawked, not seeming sorry at all.

(Y-you did that on purpose...) Tears welled up in her eyes.

(Duh you friendless loser.) Conrad rolled his eyes.

(Hey shiny freak!) Coryn called down. (What makes you think I'd ever be interested in you?)

She felt hollow inside as her heart broke and she felt raindrops hit her head. (Y-y-you knew?)

(Course I did you awful monster. You followed me around like some kind of lovesick Houndoom pup. It was so lame. ) Coryn scoffed in disgust.

(Wh-why didn't you tell me?)

(Because Holly, Tobias, Twilight, Buzz and the rest of the flock thought it amusing. The only reason we even let you stay is cause when he was deputy Falcona made Redwing swear on Lady Ho-oh's tail feathers secretly that should anything happen to her he wouldn't kick you out until ...you evolved or became a dignified Noctowl. )

(hah. Dignified my back tail feathers.) Conrad stated. (you? dignified. Riggght)

( I know about it since my father Cubasil was the witnesses. ) Coryn stared down at her. (Besides I have already asked Eva to be my mate. She's a proper, regular owl unlike you, troublemaker.)

_A proper regular owl unlike you._

_A proper regular owl unlike you_

_A proper regular owl unlike you_

The shiny owl felt her heart shatter as his words echoed in her mind as rain started to fall from the dark clouds above in the skies . Tears streamed down her face as the rain drops hit her face. She looked down at the muddy ground for a heartbeat or two .

Zan, Coryn and Conrad flew to a nearby dry tree trunk hollows and got in just as the rain started to really downpour. (Hey freak loser.!) Zan hooted.

The young owl looked up at the sound. (You might want to get a move on finding the prey before it gets sopping wet ) Conrad shouted.

(Good luck finding any 'mon who gives a gizzard dropping about you or will be your friend or mate. Remember you orphaned wimpy dolt, I like the thickest Rattata meat you can find and it better be dry) Coryn laughed.

(You'll never be loved loser!) Zan cawed snd his words echoed in the young owl's mind:

_You'll never be loved loser!_

_You'll never be loved loser!_

_You'll never be loved loser!_

_You'll never be loved loser!_

she turned away so they wouldn't see the tears leaking out of her eyes in the rain. ( get going shiny freak...) Zan hooted.

The three males laughed. (You're a no good trickster loser HootHoot and you'll evolve into a no good trickster loser Noctowl... Noctowl...)

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback endsX

(...Noctowl? Noctowl? )

"What happened to her? "

"I don't know honey . She was fine ten minutes ago but then she just stood still ."

Ash, Pikachu and Misty's voices brought her back to reality as she saw Storm's paw wave in front of her face. (are you okay..)

She blinked a few times. She was back in the backyard- now Derek was drinking from his bottle on Misty's lap and Ash was staring at her concerned. Storm's mate was with Electra and Thora now. (Huh? What just happened? )

The two humans and the Pokemon sighed with relief. "Oh thank Arceus ...you're all right. You just froze up." Her trainer said.

(you were just gazing ahead.) Pikachu said.

(You stood stock-still) Storm put in.

"We thought something had happened to you." Misty commented.

(Is everything all right?) The mouse asked.

The bird sighed. (Y-yeah. I was remembering when the leader of my flock humiiltated me in front of everyone and then my crush broke my heart.). She explained what happened. They were horrified to learn what she went through.

"Oh Noctowl... I'm so sorry. If I'd known that I would not have said that . "'

(you couldn't have known it would set that memory off Misty..)

Ash looked shocked. "I ..I...didn't know. I always assumed you were a loner. I didn't know that your flock treated you almost as badly as Pignite's ex-trainer treated him. "

The owl nodded. ( I'm so sorry . ) the small Pikachu told her.

(it's okay Misty , you didn't' know. I've kept my past in in for so long it's good to get it out in the open. learned two important things that day.)

"Which were?" the couple asked.

(One ...that I was never going to let anyone see that they got to me just because I was different.)

(And. two?) Storm asked.

(That if- if the flock was only going to see an orphaned owlet as shifty and as tricky as Redwing said I was, there was no point in being anything else. I Played my tricks on them - I hated Coryn and his cronies from then on. My tricks became a way to mask my sorrow and pain. After I evolved they pretty much gave me the boot. So I traveled from place to place, getting stronger until I found that forest far away from them where that human kept on trying to get me using traps.)

"That's where we found you." Misty finished.

(Yeah... I learned that my little tricks weren't going to work that much and I needed to become a team player. )

"You picked up on that pretty fast." her trainer complimented.

She blushed. (Thanks. But I realized something over the years...Zan and the others were wrong about one thing. )

"What that?'

(About never being useful or loved. I've got my own family and friends right here and at the lab)

"Well stated. Look at how many friends you have now compared to when you were little. I can't even count how many there are. Plus all the Flying types at the lab that look up to you," Misty complimented as she took the nearly empty bottle from her son's hands.

(Yeah.)

"You've come a long way since I first caught you. Now I get why you did those illusions. Those jerks sound horrible"

Derek looked up at his father and tugged on his light colored shirt.. " dada? Wal hez?"

"Don't worry champ. She's fine. She was just remembering when she was little and some bullies made fun of her and."

The boy cocked his head. "whys?"

"They were being…. bullies. They told her she'd never have any friends. " He explained.

The baby pointed to her Then to himself. " wal Fen." He said.

All of them chuckled. The little boy was so innocent . but he was right. "That's right baby. Noctowl has lots of friends now including you. " Misty told him.

Storm nodded. They saw Bayleef come over to them, Aki, Taran and Zapp at her heels chattering about learning attacks though Aki was hesitant. Storm looked up at her kids lovingly. (Hello my darlings,) she nosed them and licked them each in turn as they came up to her.

"Be-Bay!" he looked up at the Grass Type and pointed as her necklace of leaves. "Up! Up"

Noctowl's friend got the idea. (I think he wants me to swing him back and for with my Vine Whip.)

He nodded. "That's fine but be gentle. He's only a baby so just lift him up him a foot."

Two vines extended from her necklace and gently wrapped around the infant. ( obviously I will.) She said as she did just that. The baby giggled in delight. Ash stroked Storm under her chin gently and she licked his hand.

.

The owl noticed that Aki stood a little apart from her brothers- looked a little down as she looked across the yard to over at her older sisters as they practiced electric attacks with their dad. The Pichu sighed.

_Poor Aki_. She thought.

She knew the mouse had trouble with attacks and could be a bit on the hyper side. However there were times she caught the Pichu looking down. She flew over to her. (What's the matter Aki?)

The mouse sniffled. (N-Nothing) she mumbled.

Noctowl nudged the mouse lightly with a wing. (Uh huh sure…. and my species is from Unova.)

The mouse lowered her voice, (I …just can't get the hang of the attacks an' my sisters are better than me...) she muttered.

The bird patted her back with a wing. She knew how hard it was for the little Pichu. (Hey, don't worry kid. You'll get the hang of it. I didn't get Air Slash or Extrasensory on my first try.)

(I just wanna be good as my sisters maybe even more so.) She whispered

(You can only do the best you can. When I was little I wanted to be the best HootHoot ever to impress this HootHoot I liked but he turned out to be a big jerk. He along with the rest of the flock called me names and insulted me saying I'd never have friends or a family)

(That's horrible.) The most exclaimed. (How did you ever get through it?)

(Your dad actually. He told me that no 'Mon is accurate at everything. You must play to your strengths and remember what you're good at.)

(I see where you're getting at. kinda Can you help me with getting the attacks down?)

A sense of purpose swelled up in the owl's chest. She recalled how hard it was learning her attacks after Zephyra and Falcona's accident on her own, and even how tough it had been after she'd been kicked out the flock and had to survive on her own. She felt closer to the little pichu than ever.,

(Sure thing kiddo. Family helps each other out.)

(But I'm an Electric Type. An' you're a Flying type.) Aki pointed

(It doesn't matter to me -flyer or electric type or bird or mouse, you're family in my eyes and family helps each other out.)

Aki blinked up at the bird. (r-really?)

(Really, really.)

aki looked at the bird. ( but I don't wanna hurt you..)

Noctowl looked at the little baby mouse and then over at her mother who had been listening to them. Their trainers had gone over to Bayleef and her brothers and were playing with the mice and Derek, who babbled and gurgled happily. (I can help out with that. ) Storm stated as she got up , stretched, and walked over to them . (I'm not that good with electrical attacks myself but I can do the basic attacks. And then you can try to copy them .)

(O-okay Mom.)

( and I can pretend to be a big bad enemy bird Pokemon or make illusions of them , ) The shiny owl added.

(N-not a F-Fearow. A-any bird pokemon but th-that ) . A flicker of fear crossed Aki's face and the little mouse Pokemon shivered . She was utterly terrified of the Flying Type Pokemon for a good reason .

Noctowl and Storm looked at one another in complete silent understanding of the mouse's fear. She patted the mouse's shoulder with wing (Of course not little one. } she patted the mouse with a wing. (I understand. )

. _I don't blame her for being horrified. _

Recently Aki had gotten a deeply rooted true phobia of Fearows when Misty was about five months pregnant thanks to a one eyed scarred newly evolved one named Skar and his exiled cronies. He had original been a part of the flock of the Fearow who Ash had hit on his first day as a trainer- who had originally despised Pidgeot. Fearow had tried and-failed- to take over the woods where the Pigdeys and Pidgeottos a bunch but she had saved him one time which had changed the old bird's perspective. A sort of truce was formed between the two birds and their flocks but Skar and his flock had not been pleased . They tried to mutiny but were stoped and Skar was given his scar and exiled. Shar had been found by by two of Ash and Misty's old Team Rocket foes Butch and Cassidy- now a part of a rising group called Neo Team Rocket . They healed Skar and gave him a powerful but rare Berry on a gold chain-a candle shaped small Berry that weakened Electric Types and absorbed the electrical current, growing rich and lush as it did,

Skar and his Spearow cronies had lured Aki, Taran and Zapp far away from their parents and trainers in the park with the intent of using one of them as blackmail to make Pidgeot and her flock submit to him and then as bait. Skar had evolved and trapped and injured Aki. He had just managed to tell his followers to torture and do what they wanted to Taran and Zapp had been torturing her when Storm and her mate had rushed in and saved her brothers. Skar had grabbed the small mouse- telling her not to say a word, flew into to the air and placed her in front of the Wacan Berry . The Electric type had been ready to attack the bird when Skar demonstrated how fragile baby Pokemon could be . The scarred Fearow had then briefly poke-napped the baby pokemon and brought her into the air. After Aki caused the Wacan berry to snap off his neck and shatter on the ground Skar had been furious with her . Luckily she and Pidgeot had saved her before Skar had succeeded in using Drill Peck on the mouse . Since then she was terrified out of her fur of Fearows.

(th-thanks Noctowl.)

.. 

They trained for a while-the little Pichu determined to get better at her attacks,

Aki trained so hard that she fell asleep on the grass. Noctowl gently picked up the sleeping mouse with her Confusion and brought her over to their trainer. Misty and Bayleef had brought Derek and the other Pichus into the house for Derek's nap so it was just Ash and Pikachu outside. Storm's mate licked her cheek as the Avian Pokemon carefully dropped Aki into his outstretched lap and ended her attack,. "Thanks girl." he said as he stroked her feathers.

(Anytime.)

Storm looked over at the bird. (You're a good patient teacher )

( you sure are. ) her mate agreed..

Noctowl felt herself blush. (I try.)

"I'm proud of you Noctowl. You've really gotten past thought harsh times when you were a hatchling ." Ash commented.. "I think your mother and Falcona would be proud of the Pokemon you have become. You've achieved what Coryn and his jerky buddies said wouldn't happen: you have a large family , lots of friends and are greatly loved. "

She felt a burst of pride at his words. (you're right.) 

The end


	5. Nodus

Sami's Nodus by WyldClaw

Plot: long animeverse oneshot. How did Sami Oak fall for Derek? How did Jaden, Ash, Storm, Aki Derek and her escape Hunter J? Her to Word-a-Day a nodus is defined as "a complicated problem or situation", which makes it a fitting title for this Blast from Dads Past side fic. Thoughts are _italics_, vision is in {} and Pokéspeech is in (). I own nada but my OCs and Storm's disorder. I live for reviews. Animeverse one shot.

XXX

What's love? The dictionary defines it as 'a demotion of a strong affection and personal attachment between two people'. It seems fairly basic but in reality love is a lot more complicated than that simple sentence . Ask any person how he or she fell in love and it varies. Sometimes it's instant - like an Attract attack. Other times it's from years of working together- like my own parents'. It' could be like a willow tree - developing over time until it's staring you right in the face and you can't deny it.

I- Samantha 'Sami' Kyralie Oak, daughter of Kanto Pokemon Professor Gary Oak- fall into that last category . i've fallen pretty hard for my best friend Derek- the oldest kid of Pallet City's own Ash and Misty Waterflower-Ketchum. It's a bit ironic when I stop to think about seeing as how our dads were major rivals when they were young.

I guess it all began when the two of us first met. Derek's dad- my godfather-brought him over to the lab one day when my twin brother Ryan and I were around eighteen months old.

X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts x

One day Dad came into the den where Ryan and I were playing on the carpet, our countless toys and stuffed Pokemon plushies strewn about. Ryan-older than me by a minute-wore a blue Tye-dyed tee onesie t with the words 'thing 1' and was building a tower- like structure with wooden blocks . I wore a similar onesie except it was pink tie dyed and said ' thing 2' on it. I handed him the blocks as he pointed at them. "We bwock."

I gave him the requested block. " 'kay."

"Boo bwock."

I handed him the requested block. He put it on the teetering tower and it collapsed and we both giggled. We looked up and saw Dad in his usual lab outfit- a long white lab coat, jeans and a dark brown tee shirt.

"Hi Dada." we both said and smiled.

He smiled warmly at us . "hi princess, hey sport. "

Ash was with him in his Battle park attire and I saw a small face with green eyes peeking behind his jeans. Storm was on his shoulders while her mate was on his typical spot on his trainer's hair. "Towa fell-deed." Ryan pointed out.

"I can see that. "My godfather chuckled. "But you'll rebuild it."

(And it will be even better) Pikachu added

I saw the small figure behind his jeans. "Who daf?" I asked.

"I want to introduce you to someone new to play with. Sami, Ryan this is my son. Come on Derek… there's nothing to be scared of. Sami and Ryan are really nice. " Ash motioned to the boy hiding behind his legs to come out."Even if their dad has a big ego." He added under his breath.

Dad frowned as he heard this. " I had a big ego Ketchum? If I recall you were the one with the big head when we were young ."

" I don't recall it that way Gary. You were the one who had the ego problems and beat me when it came to getting gym badges ." He puffed up his chest importantly . "And it's Waterflower-Ketchum. You should know that by now. -You were there at the wedding. " .

"Oh brother..." My father rolled his eyes- like he'd heard this a hundred times already and massaged his temple. " Remind me again why I agreed to make you my daughter's godfather ,"

"Because I'm lots of fun ." Ash then turned to his son. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Go on and say hello."

There was a minute's pause and a small voice said "...'o-okays. " The boy slowly came from behind his father's legs. He appeared to be slightly older than ryan and i - maybe half a year older-and -a little taller than us. He looked like his dad apart from his brilliant green eyes and wore a simple grey tee shirt with a Pokeball on it and blue shorts. His facial expression looked like his father's. His green eyes took in Ryan and I. " um h-hi."

I suddenly felt a tingle as looked into those bright green eyes and felt shy "h-hewo…"

"Hi!"

"Tell them your name and ask them theirs."

"I D-d-derwick. Wh-who you?"

I nudged my brother-he was more outgoing than me. He often went up to people visiting the la buy b and said 'hi' -in fact that might have been his first word. He got up off the floor and want over to Derek. "Hi! Wyan." he pointed a chubby finger at himself then at me. "Sissy Sam."

"Tin sissy." I pointed out.

"Wish I hada siter." he said. I saw a flicker of longing pass over his father's face.

"Bee sissy." Ryan said.

" Onwy sissy." I replied.

I toddled up to the new boy. _If he's Ash's son he can't be that bad ._"pway wif toys?"

"Toys!" Derek repeated gleefully as he noticed the toys, in particular the plushies of the Kanto Pokémon and his eyes sparkled. He went over and pointed at the Charizard plushy. " Char-Char! " he looked estatic that he recognized the Pokémon.

"That's right champ. It's a Charizard."

He looked at the plushie and then at his father. " Char-char… but No sunset."

"Su-wett? " I asked.

"Who?" Ryan questioned.

(A kind Shiny Charizard Ash rescued from a mean trainer a few years ago.) Storm said.

"Sy-nee?" We both asked.

"close kids. it's shiny. It means they have different colors so that they are very special and very rare," Dad explained.

"Dada has Si-ny No-towl." Derek said,

" I think you mean Noctowl. She's a Shiny all right. She just loves to show off her golden feathers. "

" Seeded her. " Ryan said.

" Me toos." I added, recalling a bright flying type I'd seen.

Dad smiled, "Y ou both have. She's pretty hard to miss and a Bit of a show-off . I wonder who she picked that up from." He gave my godfather a look.

"hey.. that's all her own doing . And she's not that much of a show off. Sunset's Shiny too, Her full name is Majestic Sunset Darkwings." Ash said,

"Meh-es- tee Su-wett daw-igs " I tried sounding it out.

"Close Sami."

"wong ." Ryan stated.

"It is. That's why we call her Sunset. She came with the name. Before she was a mean Trainer's, she was actually a Contest winner so that's where her name comes from." He explained,

"' Nuh tarty?" Ryan asked.

(Nope.) Pikachu shook his head. (That would be me.) He puffed out his chest importantly. ( I admit I was pretty stubborn and didn't care for him at first.)

His trainer scratched him under the chin. "You sure were , pal.. but that quickly changed."

"best fends wid Dada." Derek said proudly.

"When gets Sue-wsett?" Ryan asked.

(A few years ago) Storm replied.

"Dada wot pokies –needos, goowem, Basty, " I said pointing to the Blastoise plushie.

"That's right princess. He was my starter. Someone was a bit late." He smirked at Ash.

"Stuff it Oak. I smashed my alarm clock- that's why I was late. "

(Good thing you did.) Storm looked up at her mate lovingly. The mouse blushed.

I went over to the arcanine plush Pokedoll and picked it up. " an' Ark-Ark-'

"Arcanine, sweetie." Dad ended. "But you can call her Arky If the name is too hard to say. Would you three like to pet her while Derek's daddy and I talk?"

" Yay!" Ryan and I cried with glee. We loved all of Dad's Pokémon.

" Sc-scarwy Pokey? " Derek was uncertain.

I shook my head. "fweny." Ryan said.

Dad nodded. "That right sport. She's a very sweet Pokémon. You can pet her and Umbreon too."

"Um-bee-on?"

"Umbreon. Like the one in your book." Ash told Derek.

"Um-bee yon dawk." Derek stated.

"He is, " Dad nodded. "but he won't hurt you. He's very nice and loves to play Would you like that?"

"Yeah! " the three of us cried in unison.

Xflashback endsX flashback endsX flashback endsX flashback endsX flashback endsX

From then on the two of us were nearly inseparable. We played together when Derek's dad would bring him over to the lab and we bonded quickly. We were always together is school. At the time he was an only child and i had Ryan. We were kids of Pallet City's most famous citizens who wanted to step out of our parents' shadows and shared similar dreams for the future. We were so close in age- only about seven or eight months apart we joked that we were related. In a strange way we were since his dad was my godfather. We did lots of things together.

In fact he helped me get over my fear of flying on a Pokémon when I was about four and a half years old.

X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts

I gazed up at the enormous charcoal-gray skinned Charizard near the beautiful Dragonair and gulped. It was a warm summer day and my godfather and Dad agreed that it was time to get over my fear of flying on a Pokémon . When I was a baby I had been spooked when Mom and I were on a Swellow and fell a few feet before one of her bb Pokémon saved me. . Dad was taking Ryan and me to Seafoam Island for a conference soon and we would be flying there in a balloon pulled by a Pokémon.

"I dunno if this is really a good idea Derwick." I said.

"I understand your fear Sami," my godfather told me. He was stroking the head of the Dragonair. "Putting your life in the hands of Pokémon in the air is a very scary idea when it's your first time-"

"But it's really cool." Derek interjected. His handsome light green eyes sparkled- there was something about him that attracted me to him even then. He wore a white tee shirt and overalls. His five-year-old face was beaming with excitement. "It like you're in an another world. You can go through clouds an' fog an' feel raindrops an' dew . Please Sami?"

"Wh-what I fall off? The winds are weally stwong in the air and I'm little " I voiced my fears.

"You won't. I promise " Derek squeezed my hand. I looked over at him and nearly found myself lost in those gorgeous green eyes. ' 'Rora and Sunset won't let you. Neither will I."

The charcoal Charizard- Sunset-shook her head. (I won't allow you to fall little one. I'd never hurt a human unless they truly deserved it... Like him) She clenched her claws into fists for a heartbeat as she muttered the last two words under her breath. Those words referred to her abusive ex trainer. He nearly killed her before the Waterflower-Ketchums saved her. Mom told me there was an ugly battle when he came looking for her. It took a long time to settle it in the courts. But it was solved and she was free to go but she chose to stay with them. She was a typically sweet calm Pokémon. However cross her or harm her trainers-like her ex trainer nearly did when he kidnapped Derek's mom right before her wedding- and she was the total opposite of friendly.

(If you do fall Ash and I will be there to get you. We'll be right near to you.) the Dragonair-Aurora- added. She winked at me and I managed a smile. She was a very beautiful motherly serpentine Pokémon with gorgeous sky blue scales whose cheery peaceful outlook could brighten up anyone. (You've flown on Terra so this shouldn't much of a difference.)

"Only tiny hovers. She's still weally little." I admitted. Terra was Mom's young Aerodactyl. She was the daughter of Razor- a male Aerodactyl Mom had revived and had been running amuck on her little island when she first met Dad. However Terra was still learning how to fly.

(Just think of it as riding her except higher) Sunset suggested.

"Well... okay I'll twy ". I agreed

With Ash's help both Derek and I got settled on a little saddle on Sunset's back while he got on Aurora's. Her back felt pleasantly warm. "You'll wanna hold tight to me cause this is your first time. Just relax You don't want to be scared 'round Chariards when you're riding them. They have strong sense 'a smell an' can sense your fear an' agee-agee-" he tired to remember the word.

(Agitation, Derek . Anxiety ) Sunset finished for him and he nodded.

"yeah, that's the word i was looking for. Thanks Sunset. just stay calm an' relaxed. 'Zards can tell if you're nerbous or not an' that can make the flying go bad. Mommy told me Daddy was really nerbous an' scared when he first rode his old charizard in Johto. She said that Both Daddy an' the P okemon looked very silly in the air ."

We giggled while Ash groaned from his place on Aurora. "Did M ommy have to tell you that?"

"I'm sawy daddy." he looked at his father with sad-Growlithe puppy eyes for a few seconds.

His gaze melted and he smiled at his son. "You know I can't stay mad at you with that face."

"I know." he beamed as his face went back to normall. . I felt myself relaxing as he smiled back.

(Everyone ready?) Aurora asked and we nodded.

"You might wanna close your eyes for the takeoff," Derek whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut as I held on to him tightly and. I heard Sunset flap her wings lightly and then I felt the rush of air.

"You can open them Sami." Ash told me a few minutes. I did and saw that we weren't even that high up – only about fifty feet up.

_Wow! This is pretty awesome! _I was awed by how beautiful it was up here. The air was clean and a light breeze ruffled my hair. "This... is wonderful" I remarked and i fe my fear vanish.

"Told you." Derek grinned. I blushed.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can- can we go even higher? Pease?"

a smirk appeared on his face- apparently some of his adventurous personality traits were starting to rub off on me,. "Well.." he pretended to consider it. "I suppose it wont hurt if we can go even higher. "'

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback X flashback ends x

A few years later we went from being a duo to being a trio when a new family moved in nearby.

X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins X flashback begins x

"Hey Sam?" Derek asked me one warm June Saturday when he was nearly eight years old making me a few months close to seven and a half years. We were sitting at a bench at the park on having strawberry ice cream cones. He looked more and more like his dad each year. His hair-black as a Murkrow's feather and unkempt looking-unless he wore a hat- was flopping all over the place. He wore a white short-sleeved tee shirt - dotted with splotches of sweat and ice cream and dark checkered Capris. Misty- his mom and a part time kindergarten teacher at the Trainer's School where we both went- was pushing his gurgling seven-month-old sister DJ in her stroller a few feet away.

"Hmm?" I looked at him. I wore a light blue short-sleeved tee shirt that had a picture of the Johto and Kanto eevee evolutions on it and tan shorts splotched with ice cream dots.

"Do you ever think about what path you're gonna do on your journey?"

"I haven't given it much thought. It's still a few years away. What about you?"

He sighed. "I wanna make a name for myself." He gazed down at his slowly melting drippy ice cream. "All people see when they look at me is Dad cause I look so much like him. I wanna step outside his shadow." He looked back at me. "Y-you're so lucky-no one compares you to your parents."

"Not 'till they find out I'm named after Great-Gramps. " I pointed out before licking my cone. "Mom says that when the time comes I should choose my own path."

"Lucky. Everyone expects me to be Dad. Bryce, and Tami and the rest of the school bullies say I'm gonna be just like him an' get into lots of trouble."

"That's not a bad thing. Sometimes that's the only way you learn things is by getting in trouble." I pointed out and then added. "Tami is jealous cause you know lots more about hoenn and Unovan Pokèmon." _That spoiled rich brat thinks money can buy her everything. _I hated Her - she thought she was much better than everyone. She seemed to have a personal grudge against me and loved to see me in trouble. "She thinks that as the mayor's kid she gets to boss everyone around."

He looked down so after a few minutes of licking our ice cream cones I changed the subject. "Did you hear about the new family in town?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Mom and dad said something about them moving into the Morrison's old house soon . Said they were starting up a restaurant. "

_Cool, a new neighbor._"Really?"

He nodded. " Dad knew them from when they went on their own journeys. I know they met lots of people so that's not saying something. I overheard mom saying that they wanted a fresh start."

"A fresh start? From what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. They said that they have two kids- an older girl and their son's 'bout our age maybe a bit younger. He's apparently really shy, "his green eyes sparkled and he smiled." He's not gonna be shy round us."

I felt a warm feeling go through my body. "No he won't."

"Want to go see if when they move in, Mom an' Dad can help us make Grams' famous triple berry pie to bring over"

"Sure."

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

Sure enough Derek and I became fast friends with Jaden. He was shy and a bit of a loner but that changed once you got to know him. He had an older sister named Jordan who was really into being a Contest Coordinator. Having been around snake Pokémon he was really talented at Serpenttongue-the dialect of snake Pokémon. To Derek after he got over the shock of it, it didn't matter that jaden's parents had chased his dad around when he was a young trainer but Dad was a bit wary at first. We became almost inseparable- at school we were the top trainers.

We really bonded when Derek saved Flamie from her cruel trainer about a year ago. It was then that i noticed something changed me when it came to him. I noticed how his eyes sparkled like leaf stones and how his face seemed to be shine bright even when it was raining. How he put his family and Pokémon first. How gorgeous and caring he was. I admit i could see why the girls in school were in love with him- i found myself quite jealous of them. i even felt myself falling for him while i was preforming In the school's talent show.

There was a few times I even got into fights mainly with Tami but sometimes with her cohorts. _Love makes you do stupid things and I was no exception. _I really noticed my growing feelings at the Waterflower-Ketchum's annual holiday party when I saw all these girls flock around him and I felt jealous. I tried to get him under the mistletoe but I failed. I got really angry when Tami succeeded where I failed. She even smirked at me as if to say ' Too bad so sad, Oak.' I think Ryan sensed my anger or something and steered me away.

There was no way I'd tell my brother about my newfound feelings. Ryan could sense what i was feeling- what with him being my twin. I don't know if he suspected anything or if he chose to keep his mouth shut for my sake. Carrying the secret of my growing crush became a burden on me. I had a rough time focusing on my tasks at the lab and at school. I was starting to see Derek's eyes and caring face in my dreams. Ryan and my parents seemed to think that i was in a lovesick daze. They couldn't have been more right.

.

After Derek told me about the note i got a sick feeling in my stomach and had trouble sleeping that night. Somehow in the middle of waking up a lot I realized... I liked Derek ... I really liked him. It was like there was a huge knot in my stomach. I knew i had to tell someone about my discovered feelings but i couldn't think of whom. Ryan would blab and mom and dad were busy enough. Then it hit me: Jaden! I sent him a pokegear message if i could talk to him under the shade of a tree before we met Derek. I told Remy, my blue gray Rattata, to keep a lookout.

X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts X

"Jade, there's something i need to get off my chest." i looked into his hazel eyes as Remy scurried about at my feet trying to identify who had been in the dewy grass. "I like someone. As in I like, like them."

From what i could see in the dim but increasing morning light he looked shocked. "M-Me? No offense Sam, but you're like a sister to me. It would be weird d-dating you, like Jordan dating Ryan."

_My flirtatious twin dating Jordan?_ I shuddered at the thought. Remy looked up from sniffing the ground at my feet with his sensitive nose at us for a minute. (Yuck. Ryan dating? That's scary.)

"I agree Remy . Don't make me puke this early in the morning. I don't mean you. I mean someone. . Else. "

"Who-" His mouth formed a perfect O shape as I jerked my head toward Derek's house and it sunk in. "You mean." he mouthed as he motioned to the house. My nod confirmed it. "I knew it!"

_That was really dumb. _"Shush. You want to blurt it all the way to Mount Moon?" I whispered.

He lowered his voice. "You mean he doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "No. I only realized it last night. I've been getting these strange but good feelings about him how my stomach feels like there is a flock of Butterfrees in it every time he looks at me. His face is in my dreams and I felt like I just want to be near him. I needed to tell someone and Ryan ... he wouldn't understand. Then last night i had this realization ... I have a bad feeling he's going to do something ... brave to save his dad. Brave but stupid."

"Yeeeeah. Sounds like he's inherited one of Mr. K's famous personality traits. Mom, Dad and Meowth said that they couldn't believe what he would put himself through to save someone or do the right thing. "

"Yeah... speaking of Meowth. How did you manage to get past him anyways?" I wondered changing the topic.

"They were so busy last night getting set up for this morning's Kanto Grand Festival brunch they didn't wake up when I left. Inkay nearly caught me when I was getting the granola bars and smoothies but I bribed him off with some food."

"You think that worked?" I had doubts that the native Kalos Dark type wouldn't spill the beans.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He may be loyal to Dad but he likes me cause I let him have leftover food scraps . He won't blab. I just hope they don't blow a fuse when they see my note. " I shuddered recalling stories my godfather told about the ex-Rocket members' tempers, especially Jaden's mother. "Was that why you had me come early?"

I nodded and my voice lowered into a whisper. "Look, Jade, you're my other best friend in the whole town. I need you to promise me something. " I took a deep breath. "Whatever Derek has planned regarding that .. note... you have to go with him. You have to do your best keep him safe ... for me "

There was a moment of silence. "You really care for him don't you?" I simply nodded again . "I can see it in your eyes and I've kinda picked up on it." A smile appeared on his face as he held his right hand up as if in a vow. "I -Jameson Kojiro Matthias Smith swear to Arceus I'll do my best to keep him safe Not just for your sake but his parents." He lowered the hand.

"Yeah. " i returned the grin. "Ash and Mrs. k would kill you."

" And then my parents would dig me up so they could kill me as well. "

Remy's nose twitched. (He's coming! He's coming! )

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

**Present time**

Throughout the last few hours I've felt like I've been separated from my body and watching someone else's life. Like another girl got the bucket vitamin-infused poke-food from the Harrison girls, and began giving them out. Like some other girl's father's Nidoking nearly speared her just because she wasn't thinking straight which was the truth I was too busy worrying about Derek and Jaden. _What are he and Jaden up against? Did they find the kidnapper? Did they find Storm and Ash? Are they safe? Where are they?_

Ryan noticed I was off sorts. "What's up Sam? You look like you're in a daze of some sort. " He called over from a small hill where he and Jenni Harrison were testing the food out on a herd of Ponyta.

"Just ... tired. I didn't sleep well cause of ... dreams " I lied.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows as if saying he didn't believe me. Then again he was my twin. "You haven't been eating much lately. Are you sure it's just-"

" That's all it was. Nothing more " I replied and gave him my best shut-up-and don't-pry-any-further-you-dolt now look, which worked.

Olive skinned tall Jenni looked over at me with blue eyes, her tan spiky hair getting ruffled by the wind. "You do look out of sorts Sami . Yoou look pale. Maybe I should call Dad and ask-" the thirteen-year-old got her phone out of her green Capri pocket, looked at it then put it back as she shook her head. "Bad idea, " she said smoothing out her pale colored Peter City Pokeclinic tee shirt, " I just remembered he's at the Big Breeder Conference over in Celadon City today. I wouldn't be able to reach him until later tonight anyways."

_That' would have been bad - Derek's own godfather prying into my life and finding out i like his godson _"You know what Jenni? I think I just read too late into the night... Again." I fibbed- the believable lie slipping out of my mouth.

She nodded, "It happens a lot to Topaz. Dad has to remind her to make sure she closes the book before crashing so she doesn't fall asleep literally in the book." She referred to her adopted little sister.

Ryan looked over at me. " Hey Sam I almost forgot to tell you -Apollo was looking for you. "

I rolled my eyes. "joy. What's that pesky Natu want from me? "

He shrugged his shoulders. "No clue- Ask him. He's flying around the grounds somewhere. "

"Thanks, that narrows it down. " I said.

_Just what I need: that nosy Natu poking his beak into my mind_ and_ my thoughts. _I walked about two hundred fifty feetvaway and sat down on an old tree stump on the vast laboratory grounds, a pail of food and a clipboard at my feet. I sighed as a pale Natu wearing a red identification ring around his foot hopped over to me a few minutes later. "Great. Think of the mini-devil and he will come," I muttered under my breath.

(I heard that) the bird squawked.

"Oh stuff it. "

Apollo was an abnormal Natu. A trainer dumped him so my parents took him in and he kind of adopted Ryan and I. He had a very rare issue that occurred in Psychic Types -the visions he had weren't always precise or predictable - which was why the trainer abandoned him. He had been bugging me about something but i had been so worried about my friends that i had put up a mental block- like a mental stone wall. That' s what I did if I didn't want him to bug me. I bit my lip and twirled a lock of my hair, the note figuratively burning a hole in my pocket. _They should have been back by now unless..._

(Hello! Earth to Sami! Wake up! WAKE UP! ) A sharp peck on my head and a yelp in my ear brought me to reality.

I jumped and yelped as if hit by a Pin Missile attack. "Owww! For Arceus;' sake I'm up! " I looked down at the innocent-looking bird that had flown to the ground the moment I jumped up. "Did you have to peck me THAT hard. " I rubbed the spot where he pecked. _Blasted bird._

He smirked at my thought. (How else was I supposed to get your attention? Get your dad's Blastoise to Hydro Pump you?)

"No thank you. I don't fancy being soaked to the bone this early."

(I could get Nidoking or Nidoqueen to head-butt you)

"I'd be out for a few hours if they did that. Ry said you were looking for me. What's up?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper. (I- I had a vision... about Derek).

The way he said the last two words made my skin tingle. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I bent down on my knees. I cautiously looked around to make sure no one was nearby or within earshot- Ryan and Jenni had since moved on. I bent down on my knees and faced the bird. " Wh-what kind of vision?" I asked in a low voice.

He looked me in the eyes. (You might want to see it..) He closed his eyes, then reopened them a minute later -as bright blue glowing orbs- as he hovered a few feet into the air. I knew what this meant- he was sharing his vision with me. I grabbed his wings, which were quivering . The moment i did my surroundings disappeared.

.

{Vision begins} {Vision begins} {Vision begins} {Vision begins}

I found myself in a battered large gray room with a huge battlefield in the middle of it. _What in the name of Arceus happened? Where am i?_

The room looked really awful. There were huge gaping craters in the floor, splattered with what was clearly blood and fur. There was a huge pile of ruined gray debris, fur, blood and metal underneath what must've once been a balcony. Whatever I was seeing looked a bit staticky and patchy. My heart leapt when i noticed figures on one side of the room i recognized: Jaden, Ash along with Pikachu's small mate Storm and his daughter aki. Aki, Storm and Ash were wounded badly – my godfather's right shoulder looked horrible and he had innumerable cuts and bruises. Storm was also pale and thin and covered in bruises– one paw limply hung by her side. Her daughter Aki was pale, wounded and being restrained by Ash in his good arm. _What in Ho-Oh's name happened to them? _I shuddered. Jaden was gently but firmly holding Storm- his eyes ablaze with anger. There was also an injured unconscious Growlithe close by that I instantly recognized- Flamie.

I heard snatches of their conversation. (... Let me go Ash. She's toast) Aki begged. (..make her pay.)

He shook his head and shuddered. "No. Trust me. faced her before, though I've never faced... those things. Besides. " He shuddered. " heard her ...wants your mom for her... ability."

(...we going to do?) Storm whispered.

"I - i don't k-know" Jaden spoke, his voice shaky. " ... Trapped ...kill us if we try to escape. ... if we could escape… couldn't leave..."

I followed his gaze to someone in the middle of the battered room. This pale looking person was being tightly restrained by what could only be described as a thick Night Shade whip. Pools of red grew at their side and i saw acid burns on their tee shirt which had tons of sharp claw mark rips . Multiple scratches and wounds-including electrical burn marks covered the figure . I saw enormous growing purple marks covering their arms as they screamed in pain. My heart skipped a few beats when the figure's head lift up-it was bloody, full of injuries- including what looked a sharp icicle cut on his cheek- and almost white. I recognized those beautiful green eyes and wild mass of black hair easily as identifying one of Kanto's starters Pokémon. _Oh no it can't be... Derek..._

"Please let m- me go/ " Derek whimpered to someone in the shadows. He seemed to be in great pain as he spoke. ". Give me the... antidote ... let us go."

...why would i do that boy? ... you suffer in your last minutes," an icy cold voice cackled. I saw an older woman, dressed in a dark black leather suit step out of the shadows. Her icicle blue eyes had no trace of warmth in them. Her silver and gray hair had burnt patches and she cradled one singed arm against her chest. From where the woman had come from there was an outline of something in the shadows. It was something big i couldn't see save for a sharp looking Ariados horn, which was where the dark pulsing Night Shade whip was coming from -and blood red mandibles. "... caused me too much trouble, brat. ...the rest of you "-she gazed at my godfather, Jaden, and Storm in turn and smiled evilly. "...i have plans for you... even that worthless tailless shrimp."

Aki bristled her fur at the insult. "...to freaking Hell Hunter J," Ash glared at her.

"Temper, temper. " the woman who must be Hunter J -waved a finger at him " .. anyone ever teach you manners?"

" I have manners. ...I'm through ...the formalities when it comes to you,"

Jaden looked ready to lunge at the stranger . " total ... what I...give to shove a piece of my mind down your throat. ... have no heart you ... demented *ssiya'ah*!" he used the serpenttongue term for a female dog.

Hunter J gritted her teeth and looked from Jaden to my godfather and back for a few minutes – pulling out a gun with her uninjured hand. She pointed the weapon at each of her captives in turn before aiming it at Jaden. I saw his face go white as a cloud. . "...you been taught any respect ... by him... boy? Or your brother?" Jaden stood still not saying a word but I could see his hands shaking. . If she thought him to be related to Derek, he wasn't going to correct her. ".. don't look at all like him at all."

"R-respect is earned you psycho!" he replied. " d-don't have to look like …D-dad to know you're a toto sl."

"Shut the hell up! .. little prisoners and surrender willingly or …else,"

"Shove off l...go ... to hell you... revenge driven bitch! ... find a way out of here – all of us. " Ash's voice was full of utter loathing. I'd never heard him speak like that.

Her eyes gleamed. "What a temper... ought to show you some respect and get you to shut up. As much fun it would be to torture the boys ... ... need either of those annoying pesky brats. All I need is ...her. Oh ...need your other sniveling brats as collateral. " She smirked. " just in case. "

Ash's eyes were burning with fire .at that statement. "Don't you dare touch them…"

She ignored him. " runt will... a good training tool ...mind reading mouse will make me quite wealthy. "

Storm and Aki both shivered. "Get ..hands away... f-from. Th-them. " Derek wheezed.

She pointed the gun at him. " wish to die first kid? Fine with me."

I noticed my godfather's face lost what little color it had left. "No. Not a-." But his words were nearly lost as she fired the gun and he hollered his son's name. I had to shut my eyes and heard a huge BANG, the sound of shouting and weeping.

{Vision ends} {Vision ends} {Vision ends}

I blinked and found myself on the grass, covered in sweat. My hands were trembling. I sat up and faced Apollo whose eyes had gone back to normal. (Scary wasn't it?) He asked in a small whisper.

I nodded, shakily. I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching us. I lowered my voice to almost a whisper myself. "Where are they? Who is that woman? Is that -will that..."

(Really happen? i don't know) Apollo ended. (It felt patchy like it's just a possibility. But i have this strange feeling that if it does happen in some form it may happen soon)

whoever Hunter J was, she must have been who kidnapped Ash and Storm. _That growing purple splotch on his arms has to be_– I shuddered at the thought- _poison._. _J wasn't going to let them go until ..._I gulped _once she's done with Derek. She'll make them be her hostages and come here and then... _I shivered again.

( that wasnt the only vision i had) he chirped quietly

"wh-wh-what?" i stammered. "y-you had another one?"

The Natu nodded. ( y-yes. but the second was extremely patchy and weak not to mention super short. I -saw mrs. K and her husband tied up tightly on the floor with a massively strong super tighb Spider Web nets. theyb both must have been wounded badly cause there were a lot on reddened spots on the nets. They looked completely petrified at this shadowy figure in the shadows.. It was coldly laughing but i only got a glimpse of a scarred burnt face and a bright blue bloodshot eye before it ended.)

_If either of those visions come to pass we're all dead. _I stood up. If what he said was true, there was no time to waste. "Have you seen Terra around?"

Terra was one of the fastest fliers we had. Despite her species' fierce appearance she was normally a peaceable Pokémon . anyone messed with her family or my friends she was the total opposite of peaceful. (I think she was by the Oran berry grove) the Natu looked at me strangely. My plan was apparently written over my face.

"I've got rescue them! But Derek's mom h-"

(Has got to know stat that her husband and son are alive.) Apollo finished my sentence for me. I nodded. (What about your parents?)

"Tarous droppings." I cursed. _Mom and dad would flip if I left without a note._"I'll leave a note for them. Hopefully they don't kill or ground me. "

(Oh ..they definitely will ground youl.) He muttered. ( even i can foresee that happening.)

"Shush birdbrain. That's not helping… Besides you're going to have to come with me to her house. I have this strange feeling that you're going to have to unlock her memories. "

(Cause she doesn't remember what happened?)

"Y-yeah. Derek told me she didn't remember anything. I wonder if she knew who took Ash and Storm."

(Hmm) he tapped a wing to his beak for a few seconds. (It sounds like a strong psychic type blocked her memories of that night, kind of like selective amnesia.)

"Do you think you can unlock them if-if we show her the note?"

The Natu nodded. (It may but … I'm not that powerful. Sometimes seeing something will trigger lost memories, like in that 'Seeking Nemo' film. You know, that movie about the Feebas trying to find his missing son and he meets up with that ditzy Barboach with the memory problem-)

"And the name on the sewer pipe triggered her memories. " I ended. I shuddered, my mind still on that horrible vision. _We have to save them pronto! _"I'll be right back."

I made sure no one was watching as I rushed into the house, my heart pounding in my throat. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down at the marble table counter and muttered the words as I wrote. "Mom dad, something. Bad happened to Ash, storm. Jaden, Derek. Had to... go rescue them ... in the overgrown forest. Will be back safely. Took Apollo and terra with me. Sami."

I put down the pen and looked at the note as I put two small sweet pears into the little pouch that was securely fastened around my waist and zipped it up. . _Mom and dad are going to skin me alive when they see this. I might want to kiss going on my journey goodbye. If they only knew what I saw ... I wonder if that J person would ended up killing both ash and Derek? Or Jaden? From what I saw she looked like the kind of person who wouldn't give a second thought about that. I hope we're not too late! I don't know how much more he could hold on if he was poisoned and-_

_(SAMI!) _I flinched as Apollo yelled in my head. _(Stop daydreaming and start running! If we don't get to Mrs. K then -)_

"Keep your tail feathers on. I'm coming! "I opened the door, shut it as he flew onto my shoulder and ran for Derek's house like a Crobat' out of hell praying I'd come out of this alive

…

I flew down the streets as my heart pounded in my throat rapidly and my surroundings blurred together. Luckily I was there so many times I could make my way there without my glasses. I would've slammed right into the door but the door opened and I ran straight into a mostly yellow, humanoid Pokémon. "Oww."

I gazed up at the two large, pointed ears on top of the creature's head, a red star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout and the long two mustache-like tufts of fur on each side of the snout. One hand held a silver spoon. It was Sybil's Kadabra. (Hello Miss Sami.)

"For Mew's sake Rune, couldn't you have warned me you were gonna open the door?" I asked the courteous Kadabra as I pushed my taped up glasses back up onto my nose. " I nearly broke my glasses ... yet again."

(I admit I didn't not see you coming here that fast.)

"You have let me in .I need to-"

The Psychic type waved one white-clawed three-fingered hand- the one not holding the spoon. (I know why you are here what must be done.)

"What about DJ and-"

He interrupted me. (They are at Misses Delia's house.)

(He's gonna use his powers to help retrieve Mrs. K's memories cause his powers are stronger than mine) Apollo added.

"Haven't you Psychics heard of manners when it comes to reading minds? Or at least waiting until I finish my sentence?"

(I am well aware of manners involving mind reading. I did not invade Miss Sami. your questions were right on the surface and were quite obvious) Rune explained.

Apollo smirked. (Some questions lie right on the surface of your mind and we don't need to poke around to see them like if you-) I glared at him. _Don't you dare blurt out anything about me liking Derek, you featherbrained idiot _I thought. He read my thought and shut up.

Rune moved to the side so that we could come inside the house. As soon as we closed the door we saw his trainer Sybil standing in the hallway. Her hazel eyes had bags underneath them. She wore a white shirt with the emblem of the Battle Park- a Pikachu's tail over a Butterfree's wings- on it and tan pants. Her sandy curly hair lay limp. "Hi Sami, Apollo. " she addressed us. Being slightly Psychic and having Rune, there was no need to inform her why we were here. "I can only foresee a bit but it is imperative that we awaken Misty's memories soon. Do you have the note?"

I nodded as I got it out of my back pocket and gave it to her with shaking hands. She gave the note to Rune. "She's in the kitchen. I need to get back to the Battle Park-Pikachu is there. He… requested to be there this morning. "

"I can't say I blame him." I whispered.

(Taran was with her all morning trying to cheer her up) Rune added. (He's asleep on her lap)

(I feel bad for taran. Poor guy. He must be exhausted) Apollo commented

She nodded. "Megan will be taking my place soon. Rune, you know what to do." He bowed and she motioned for us to follow her to the kitchen.

As Sybil entered the medium sized kitchen she called out, "Misty? I have to get back to the Battle Park but Sami has come over for a visit." She left the room. Derek's pretty red-orange haired mother looked up from the table, where I caught a glimpse of her wedding ring, lying flat next to a half filled glass of water. She wore a dark blue tee shirt and a pair of grey sweats and sat in a chair, Taran, Aki's littermate was asleep on the floor next to the chair.

"Oh. Hi Sami. ". Her eyes looked tired as Rune and I came over to her."DJ and Aiden are at their grandmother's house and I haven't seen or Derek today. He might be still sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised since He's so much like. Like…" she trailed off.

Apollo and I didn't know how to start but Rune took the initiative. (Mrs. Waterflower-Ketchum… we believe your husband is alive)

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him, and stood up. "I knew it! I knew he was still alive. But where is he? How do you know? "

Apollo nodded. (I had a vision.)

Rune continued (I think I know how to make you remember what happened that night.) he gave the note to me to hold and put his free claw in the air as he did the same with the other claw holding his trusty silver spoon. (Touch my claw)

(_Put the note on the table while she's recovering her memories) _Apollo said in my mind.

She did as his said. Both sets of eyes became blue as the silver spoon glowed white. The claw and the hand were outlined in a strange blue tinge. About ten to fifteen minutes passed in which I put the note on the table and her expression slowly changed from lost to shock to horrify. Rune's silver spoon and their eyes went back to normal as the tinge disappeared. She flopped into her chair as Rune brought his claws down and wiped beads of sweat off of his forehead. " Oh my freaking Pokegods!"

" Wh-what?"

" I... remember what happened that night. All of it."

She began to explain:

Some time that night she and her husband heard noises and Storm's shouting for help from the living room so they got out of their room to check it out. They saw The smaller than average Pikachu-who had been sleeping there being beaten up by an extremely large Ariados while a woman-who matched the one in the vision- the one Ash called Hunter J -and a Kadabra watched. When Misty saw the Ariados she couldn't move and her mouth dry up as the Bug / Poison type Pokémon grabbed Storm with its front legs and sunk glowing fangs into the yellow's mouse's back draining her energy and blood with Leech Life. however it was sight of the intruder who had my godfather utterly frozen with fear. He went paler than a cloud in the blue sky like he's seen a long dead spirit rise out of the ground and his eyes grew as large as saucer plates. He couldn't speak or move

As the Ariados drained Storm's energy and blood her movements got slower and slower. Misty knew had to save the mouse so she summoned what little courage she had overcoming her fear. She grabbed a pillow and hit the spider with it, which dropped the bruised mouse. It turned its attention to her and lunged. She screamed which broke her husband out of his paralyzeda state and he tackled it. Storm tried a Bite attack but the big spider swatted her into the couch. She rebounded off it with a Double Edge attack. It turned into a full battle and for a half a minute they had the advantage but then Kadabra joined in the fight and overpowered them. It was really unfair and unmatched.

Eventually the Ariados used String Shot to individually tie the three of them all up. Misty shouted, "Don't hurt the children" as Hunter J had been about to go up the stairs to Derek and his siblings' rooms . It was a miracle they hadn't come racing down the stairs with all the noise. The intruder-Hunter J- turned around at her words- grinning cruelly. Storm- who used Iron Paw and Cut to free herself from her bindings used a weak-strong for her - Thunderbolt on the woman . But her clothes- seemingly made out of rubber -just absorbed the attack and she waited until Storm was out of electricity. The Kadabra used Disable and Thunder Wave to stop the small mouse in her tracks. J plucked her off the floor, put a heavily chloroformed gag over her mouth and nose and tied some kind of band on her paws .

The instant the gag was tied around the mouse's face she conked out. Next Hunter J stuffed her into a small rubber sack, tied it and slung over her back. She had been furious at the stranger at first but now she was downright livid! She tried to ram her but the Psychic type lazily used Ice Beam to freeze her arms and legs together. It put some thing on her arms after it lifted her up into the air with Disable.

". ...She studied me and said that I looked just like one her boss saw from an encounter years and years ago. " She trembled. "Sh-She smiled cruelly. But before she could say another word Ash – who'd somehow managed to get free of his String Shot bonds-rammed her in the gut making her fall, saying to leave me alone, let us go and to get the... fudge-" I had a funny feeling that my godfather had used a very different word that began with F. - "Out of the house. She got up, laughed and told Ariados to use Body Slam then Spider Web tie him to the floor so h-he couldn't move. Before he could say anything else the bug type covered his mouth with a String Shot gag."

She paused to take a breath. I felt my breakfast flip in my stomach as i recalled what i'd seen in Apollo's patchy vision. _Hunter J is truly soulless, malicious, and beyond evil. _She then resumed the story. "I tried to scream for help but she slapped me ". She turned one side of her face for a few seconds and I saw a faint outline of a slap mark on her cheek. "Sh-she said she'd deal with me later since annoying as I was she had some unfinished business with the other two she'd been dying to get to. She commanded the Kadabra t-to makes me take a nap and forget what I saw. These yellow hypnotic waves came out of its eyes. I tried to look away but it grabbed my chin with one clawed hand and made me look at its eyes. As soon the waves hit me I felt extremely sleepy and I couldn't fight it. It moved its now glowing hand from my chin to my forehead. Last thing I remember was Ash screaming my name through his gag That's when everything about the sneak attack and dark. Then I saw Sybil…" she ended.

She saw the note. "Huh? What's this?" She picked up the note. As she read it a few times her face became white as an Ice Beam attack. She looked up at me realization dawning on her on what her firstborn was doing." Oh no. Oh no… He didn't. "

I nodded. "He did. He took Aki and Jaden with him. "

She sighed. "I swear, he has too much of his father's doing-the-right-thing personality trait ." _It's not a bad thing- that trait saved Flamie's life. _"Ash is bad enough with that. We have to go find them. But where did she take them? " She stood up again, eyes blazing.

"I… figured it out. She took them to a place in the Overgrown Forest."

Her eyes went wide "Sami..Did you say ... the Overgrown Forest?" she slumped back into her chair, the blazing fire out of her eyes.

"y-yes. Why? "

She looked horrified. "Oh no. Not there. We almost lost him with Dr. Yung there."

"Huh? Who in the world is Dr. Yung?"

she looked away for a few seconds. " Someone who had a deep loathing grudge against Ash and i. Trust me you really don't want to know". She said. "I can't really describe him asides from calling him a heartless power hungry m-monster. A-Ask your great-grandfather about him."

_I would but the terrified pale look on her face makes me think something really awful between Great-Grampa and this Dr. Yung person. what ever it was i dont think i want to make him recall it. _ But i nodded and said, " I will. why did this Dr. Yung person want revenge on the both of you?"

"W-we stopped his plans. Not just that time but...another time as well." she sighed . " why did it have to be there?"

_._"But that's where Jaden, Aki and him went this morning, Apollo's vision showed something… horrible possibly happening with that woman that attacked you and derek and Ash." I shuddered. " There was another vision he had too but it was quite patchy and faded like there was only a slim possibility of it occuring . " I turned to the Natu on my shoulder. "T-tell her Apollo."

(i s-saw you and your husband tied up tightly on the floor with a massively strong Spider Web net. you both must have been wounded badly cause there were a lot on reddened spot on the nets. there was the figure in the shadows coldly laughing but i only got a glimpse of a scarred face and a bright blue bloodshot eye before it ended.) The pale Natu explained.

The color drained from her face ." No ..no.. it's not possible ..h-he can't be alive.." she said to herself.

"is th-the person in the other vision the one you just mentioned… this d-dr. Yung? " she nodded. "the one with the eye? . "

(I'm afraid so.) Rune said. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

_She can't go now! if she does I'm worried that second vision's going become more of a possibility . _I looked up at Apollo who read my thought and nodded. He flew off my shoulder and hovered in the air, (You can't go. Mrs. K. Th-that note is to lure you there. I may not be that good with my powers but even i can see that. We'll go in your place) Apollo pleaded. (Please stay here. please)

The redheaded looked at him then at me as apollo fluttered back to my shoulder. "You're right. Apollo. You have to go. But... that place is big. How-". She stopped as her eyes glowed white for a minute or a minute and a half. .

"Uh, Mrs. K?" I looked over at the Kadabra. "Rune, what's going on?"

(Whatever kept their Aura bond from reconnecting with each other has been diminished for a few seconds . she's locating them with her part of Aura. But it doesn't work for long when the use is heavily injured) ) he explained as her eyes went back to their normal viridian color.

"They're in a big dilapidated gray building that's camouflaged from the outside in the heart of the Overgrown Forest. I didn't get a detailed look just a quick glance- something's still blocking it from getting through but... ". She shivered. "There was a lot, and i do mean a lot of blood and " she gulped. "Ash is pretty injured. Sometimes if someone with Aura powers is is in a lot of pain they can send out tiny blips of it."

My heart pounded in my throat. "Is-is anyone...?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Just extremely injured" she gulped. "My baby boy. ...Ash… Storm... Aki" We locked eyes for a second. " You have to save them."

I nodded. "Use the side door by the kitchen. Save them before ... before whatever you saw in that vision comes true. Bring them all back "she said.

"I promise." I vowed. As I reached the door, I felt Rune's hand tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Taran, who apparently had woken up during her story, in his free arm.

(I h-heard what happened to Mom and Ash. A-are you gonna get them and Aki back safely too?) He asked worriedly.

"I'm going to do my best," I promised.

(Can you kick that woman's butt badly for hurting mom?) We smiled at his words.

"Don't worry Tar. When I'm done, that woman's butt will be so kicked she'll regret messing with your trainers in the first place." I went out the door, Apollo on my shoulder. The morning breeze felt nice. "Terra! I need you. ". I whistled loudly and did a badly done loud Aerodactyl caw.

Within ten minutes Mom's Rock/flying type landed in front of me. She nuzzled me. (You need to work on that caw- not loud enough)

"Not my fault those caws strain my voice."

She saw the worried look on my face. (What's wrong?)

Apollo mentally and quickly told her what happened. Her eyes got narrower and she clawed the earth with her talons. (Jump on. We'll find them.)

I got on and held on to her neck as Apollo dug his talons into my shoulders and they dug into my skin. "Ow! Not so tight"

(Sorry, Sam)

(Ready?) Terra asked and we nodded.

I swallowed back my worries about my crush. I took a deep breath and pictured myself as the stars of 'Pokémon Rescue Adventures- _come on focus. You are as cool as a Swampert, as brave as a Luxray, blazing as a Charizard, strong as a Marowak. _" Y-yeah. Come on Ter let's go rescue them."

She took off and the wind roared in my ears as we flew through what was once. We flew above the city-, which whizzed by as we flew onto the Forest. I didn't pay any attention to the amount of time that passed , trying to ignore the growing knot in my stomach. Quite soon we were flying just above the extremely vast Overgrown Forest's canopy. I looked but all I saw was alternating areas of dark green and brown. "T-terra, can you see anything?"

She scanned the treetops (not yet.. it's all this greenery that's getting in the way )

"try descending lower into the tree canopy ."

She nodded and did just that- sending a lot of forest dwelling Pokemon scampering . She had to break a bunch of branches to do that. (stupid thick branches. ) she grumbled.

We flew in silence for a while until she pointed at something shinny in the sunlight about ten feet away with her talon. (There's something over there that looks to have this shiny quality to it.) She flew over to it and I saw there was a huge strong looking barrier.

I scowled." Blasted Barrier. "

Terra studied it. (I think a few Iron Heads ought to take care of it. Better hold on tight Sam.)

I did just that. She concentrated and in a few minutes Her body became surrounded by a white aura, making it appear black and white. She slammed into the barrier, which didn't so much as crack. But after she did the attack three times followed by two Iron Tails it shattered. .

We went though it only to be met by a second barrier fifty or so feet from it. The new barrier had a pinkish tone and I could feel something humming from it. Apollo's eyes went wide for a minute. "What's wrong?"

(Hear that strange humming?) I nodded as his eyes went back to normal. (It's a psychically enhanced. keeps things hidden and ….i think it interferes with-)

A gasp escaped from my throat. "Aura …"

He nodded. (I may not be totally in tune with Aura like a Lucario but i can still sense it due to being Psychic. I'm trying to sense with but all i'm getting is a very staticky feeling. If it messes with Aura then…)

Terra came to the same conclusion I did. (It messed with the bond. no wonder why Mrs. K couldn't find them and seems so lost. I wonder how we -Watch out!) She swerved quickly as a volley of powerful white balls of light crashed through the second barrier leaving a huge gap missing us by a few feet. (That was Hidden Power! Do you think…?)

"Has to be… Apollo. Can you-"

(Find where it came from? Easy.) He closed his eyes to focus. I watched the Natu as he opened his eyes and pointed a wing at a break in the barrier I saw that the area where his wing pointed at shimmered on either side of it.(There! The Hidden Power made a hole in the invisibility barrier.)

(Hold on tight. I'm going through it.) Terra zoomed through it.

"Whoa…" I said a few minutes later as she stopped in front of a medium sized old building with gray paint. Its roof was painted to camouflage with the trees. It looked like it was falling apart. I heard voices coming out from a line of broken windows. The voices I recognized were Jaden's and my godfather's. _Please tell me we're not too late._ We flew closer to one of the only few windowpanes not shattered. It was covered in dirt and grime so we couldn't see what was happening.

(They're in here) Apollo stated. (We have to hurry and act quickly before… that vision I showed you possibly comes to light)

"We need to get J's attention. Dang. I should have grabbed the Key Stone and the Aerodactylite -"

Terra winked at me. (Oh don't worry about me Mega Evolving ... I can provide a distraction . Aerodactylite or no Aerodactylite 'mons like me are very rare and sought after. plus if you'd Mega Evolved me i would have broken a ton of trees and it would have been near impossible for you to sit on my back.)

I chuckled thinking of how sharp and pointy a Mega Aerodactyl's skin was . " fair point girl. Okay. Terra, roar and then fly in when I say the word." I whispered.

….

A cold voice- the same voice as the woman in the vision came from the line of broken windows, "How many times do I have to tell you: it's impossible to defeat me! Nothing and no one can beat me. You are completely-"

_This is really going to hurt._" Now terra. " I told her.

(YAHHHH!) Terra roared loudly, breaking the window and even I felt my hair stand on end. Terra could be pretty frightening when she wanted to be. _Good thing she's on my side and I didn't Mega Evolve her._

"Wanna bet?" I yelled through the windows. "Now!"

"What the h–" the woman's voice was cut off as Terra flew in, smashing the remaining two windows. Glass nicked my arms and I felt the skin break but I bit my tongue and ignored the pain.

I stared down briefly at my poisoned crush in the room's center as he stared unsteadily at me- my hope rising. _I'm not too late!_

"Sa...mi?" He croaked.

I focused my attention at the woman, fury in my eyes. I noticed a burnt creature at her side and got a chill. It was a mixture of Ariados and Drapion- two deadly Pokémon. Its body had countless red-lavender body parts with black stripes ending with a tail with two stingers. Four yellow lavender striped legs came out of its side along with four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its eyes were pointed, with blue-colored upper parts. Large, fang like red –colored fang like features came from its mouth. A sharp white horn was on the top of its head- that was what had made the Night Shade whip in the vision. Two huge sets of strong Drapion claws on each side glinted. Two Ariados legs were in back along two tails with poisonous stingers. If I hadn't already seen in the vision or heard what Derek's mom went through, I probably would have been too frightened to do anything.

I plucked up my courage and yelled "Terra, AncientPower now! ".

A glowing blue sphere appeared in Terra's mouth and then she fired it at the creature. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Derek talk to Flamie and he coughed out flecks of purple then he fainted.

"NO! DEREK!" I screamed in unison with Ash, Jaden, Aki and Storm. Terra's attack hit the floor, causing a huge dust cloud. My eyes bugged out. _Oh no! No, no. It can't be coming true._

Apollo gave me a look. (Sami...). He pointed to the others and then to the dust cloud.

I quickly composed myself. "...R-Right. Terra, land and use Rock Tomb."

(I'm on it!) The ancient Pokèmon shouted as she landed on the battered ground and a enormous ring of rocks surrounded the Ariapion then trapped it as the ring closed up over it. Its screams were muffled. She sent another Rock Tomb at the woman next to it.

"A-A-Apollo-"

He winked. (No need to tell me what to do Sam). His eyes glowed blue as Hypnosis came out and hit the two Rock Tombs . The sounds inside the Rock Tombs stopped as the creature and woman-whom i assumed to be Hunter J-within fell asleep.

My godfather, Aki Flamie and Jaden ran over to me as i got off Terra and bombarded me with questions.

"Sami!"

"How did you find us?"

(wh-where did you come from?) Flamie asked in a small voice.

(Can you get us out of here?) Aki gingerly padded forward. (H-Hunter J's not gonna stay down for long.)

(Need. medical attention) Storm winced in Ash's arms.

As they asked me these questions I realized I couldn't stop looking at Aki, Flamie's Storm and Ash's wounds. It was one thing to see it in Apollo's vision but quite another to see it in reality … _holy Arceus. Holy freaking Arceus… _"I-I had some help from Apollo. And there was -"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ash look to where the woman was asleep. " Escape now, explain later. We have to get out now. That Rock Tomb won't hold J-J for long. If she gets out and awake and sees us still h-here... "

(We're ...beyond toast) Storm hoarsely said as she drew a line across her throat with her good paw.

Flamie looked over at me and then over at my crush worriedly. I could tell she was worried about Derek but then I saw her wince from her injuries.

I nodded at Jaden- there was no way Terra could carry all of us plus Flamie. He got my message. "Come on flame. You did an excellent job. Let's get you safely into your Pokéball."

(I made a promise to Derek that I wouldn't leave his familly t-til he's bet-oww.) She winced from the pain of her injuries.

"A-and you won't, girl. N-not after what Hunter J put you through. You deserve a good long rest " Ash told her. "But we've got to get out of here before it's too late. And Terra can't carry all of us. ."

She looked up at him and nodded. Jaden recalled Flamie to her pokeball and gave it to Ash who clumsily put it in his pocket and zipped it up.

There was no time to lose. "As to h-how I found you… I'll explain later." We gasped as we heard movement from behind the rubble. "We have to leave now. Apollo, d-do a B-Barrier Bubble around Derek. " I tried to keep my voice steady.

Apollo's eyes glowed. I saw a bubble appeared around my crush. The Natu jumped on the bubble and it lifted him up and levitated to where we were, hovering a few feet off the ground next to me. I couldn't bear to look at him like that so I looked away. . " Ash, Aki, Storm, Jaden get on behind me. "

Jaden looked up at us. "Uh Sam? How are you going to fit three humans and two injured Pikachus onto Terra's back?"

I cursed. "Tarous dung! I didn't think this through. I can't leave you alone with that- psychotic b-"

(There's not much room on my back but why don't you hold on tightly to my leg.) Terra said. . (It may get a bit bumpy.).

He shrugged as he helped Aki, Storm and Ash up onto her back then climbed on to her leg "I can manage it. "

.

As soon as we were settled Terra took off through the window hole we had made. I kept biting my lip and kept on glancing to the barrier bubble to my side, the knot in my stomach growing. We were a few miles away from there when Stormand Aki's ears twitched and their fur spiked up.

"What's the-" Ash and i started to say but then Aki yelled (Duck!)

We ducked just in time to hear and see bullets whizzing a few feet above our heads. "Terra! Aerial Spin! Avoid those bullets! "

(Everyone hold on!) She said as she spun in the air. There was another sound of bullets being fired. Jaden and Terra both yelled with pain and her flying got wobbly.

Ash and I asked at the same time: "Jaden, what's the matter?"

"Terra, what's wrong?"

(Owww! Something small and sharp hit the underside of my right wing) the Aerodactyl cried.

"Bullet grazed my arm " Jaden said through gritted teeth. I saw red lines on Terra's wing. I knew that if it hit her skin it wouldn't really hurt her but J had deliberately shot the vulnerable underside of her wing to slow her down.'

"You're mine now!" J's cruel voice came from behind us. We turned around and saw her in a jet pack a hundred feet behind us. She had a gun in one hand and fired it at us, Terra swerved agin and the bullet missed. "I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to. I'll continue to follow you everywhere and attack your loved ones until I either kill or capture you. You shall be hunted in a never ending hunt."

My godfather's face went pale as can be. (Ash… what are we gonna do?) Aki asked quietly.

Her mother gulps and shivered. (We. have to stop her. forever.)

"You're right Storm." He gulped. "We have to do that …"

"Do what?" I asked, my stomach uneasy as Terra tried to stay clear of the bullets.

(G-get rid of Hunter J... p-permanently)! Storm looked at me, a determined yet terrified look in her eyes.

Storm's ears twitched, as she stayed quiet for a half minute. . (We Have to. don't have a choice) she said almost inaudibly as she looked at her trainer.

" We have to make sure she never hurts anyone-be it human or Pokémon ever a- a-again." Ash lowered his voice,

"You mean w-we have to …" I drew a line with a finger across my throat and he nodded.

"It's her or us. " He whispered. "Have Apollo get Jaden and Derek out of here. I …don't want them to see this. This shouldn't be scarring them"

_He doesn't want them to see what we have to do. _I nodded though I felt mentally sick. "Apollo, t-teleport Derek and Jaden to the nearest hospital stat."

He looked at me and nodded. He mentally moved the bubble with Derek in it to where Jaden was and flew over to them. {_Send that malevolent woman straight down to the part of hell where she belongs} _he said in my mind.

"J-Jaden you're gonna have to -"

" Lie about h-how Derek and I got injured" he finished." I can do that Sam".

I nodded and shut my eyes, as a second later there was a bright flash. I opened it again and they vanished.

Hunter J laughed. "You think that saved those boys? The older one-will dead soon. You're dead meat once I get you! I'm done with you after my boss arrives to get you and the redhead-" My godfather' shivered at this. - "That other boy is toast. That Aerodactyl is going to make me rich!"

She started searching for another gun. Storm's ears quivered. "Wh-what is it Storm?".

(Wh-whatever... we're planning on doing...do it quickly. Looking for... tranquilizer gun to use on Terra th-then… us) she whispered.

" Tarous crap …" I muttered.

Ash and I asked our respective Pokèmon at the same time in a whisper. " Do you two think you can manage a Hyper Beam attack?"

"Terra, do you have enough strength to use Giga Impact?"

(I think I can do a Hyper Beam) Aki said.

(I'll try …that too) Storm added.

(I think so) terra said. I patted her neck as I saw J about fifty feet from us now. She had gotten another gun out and was just about to fire it at us. Ash nodded at me- it was now or never. _Here goes nothing!_

"Terra, Giga Impact!" I screamed. Her body became surrounded by orange streaks while a purple energy appeared at the top. It covered her entire body and she flew at J.

The evil woman's eyes went wide. "What the f-" but she got no further before Terra struck. The impact caused the jet pack to break apart and the gun to fall out of her hand. She fell through the air right into her hideout. The streaks around my flying type disappeared. (How. was…that?) She panted.

"Wonderful!" I said as I grabbed a small sweet pear from my little pouch that I always wore around my waist and gave it to her and she devoured it.

Ash patted her side with his good arm. "Great job! Aki, Storm…" he looked away. "You know what to do," _. _the two mice fired orange-yellow beams from their mouths. "Terra, Flamethrower." I whispered. _can't watch either …_I shut my eyes

**KABOOOOOOM!**

I heard and felt the huge explosion. The enormous impact flung Terra about 100 feet. I opened my eyes just in time to see a piece of metal inches away from knocking a weary looking Storm off. " Gotcha!" I grabbed her with one arm, knocked it away with the other and got a deep bleeding gash in my arm for my trouble

(Thanks Sami. That was a close one) She said. (You're hurt.)

"It's. Nothing" I said, ignoring the pain and the line of red on my arm.

.

As I looked at the smoking debris and he fires engulfing the hideout, the horror of what I just did hit me with the force of a Heat Crash attack. " Oh Pokégods I'm a murderer." I whispered, as my body shook as I felt cold, clammy and faint.

"Sami are you-," But he didn't get to finish as I vomited over Terra's side for a few minutes. It was only luck none got on us and there wasn't much in my stomach in the first place. Soon there wasn't anything in my stomach left to throw up.

(Yeeeeeeeeow! Wing down! I'm hit! I'm hit! ) Terra roared as a huge chunk of metal hit her left wing and another piece of debris nicked her tail. Deep gashes dripping red appeared. We started spiraling out of control through the air. Ash gabbed Aki and I held Storm tightly.

I began to feel even weaker as I noticed we were heading for the Oak Corral, my parents' expansive laboratory. "RYYYAN!" I screamed my twin's name as my surroundings started to blur. _Please oh please let him know I'm in trouble. _No sooner had I thought this than I saw four figures run out with Arcanine and shout my name but it seemed so far away. "Dad? Topaz? Ry?"

but before I could finish darkness overtook me and I fainted.

...

"… Mom and dad are freaking out- well Dad more than Mom. I don't know what happened but whatever it was it couldn't have been good. Come on Sam." I felt a familiar voice- my twin brother's voice say as a wet cool rag was placed on my - forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure a few inches in front of me. I reached for my glasses and was handed them by a tan, grubby hand. As soon as I put them on I saw who the speaker was. "R-Ryan?"

"Sami! Thank Arceus You're awake!" He looked at me, concern in both his face and his warm hazel eyes behind his oversized glasses. His floppy dark brown hair was limp. His white shirt and faded overalls were caked in dirt and grime.

A small Growlithe with a horseshoe shaped white spot on his nose and a twisted back leg was by his side. He yipped happily when he saw me. (Sami!)

"L-Luckie?" I asked. Dad and Umbreon saw some jerk trying to drown the tiny growlithe puppy in a bag on a moonlight walk a few years ago. Naturally they rescued Fire type , who had been traumatized enough he didn't want any human contact. Arcanine instantly adopted the little scared pup as her own foster pup - her own pups had gone on to become police dogs. In spite of to his injury - which was probably why the nameless jerk tried to drown him - luckie overcame his trauma and learned to trust humans again. He slso bonded with Arcanine and us so he would never leave.

He looked up at his name and happily barked. (You're up!) He started licking my face, careful of my glasses and the wet rag. Wet saliva covered my face. (You're okay! You're okay! )

"Good boy... Luckie…."

He stopped. Ryan patted him on the head. (Your brother was worried.)

"So I heard."

"Uh Luckie. Do you mind finding mom or dad- if he's back yet- and letting them know she's awake?" Ryan asked.

(No problem.) The fire type nodded and shuffled off. Ryan took the rag off my forehead and hugged me tightly.

As he I did a quick glance around at my surroundings. I felt the familiarity of the comfy green couch and saw the photographs littered about the room. As my eyes lingered on a recent photograph from my school graduation, I knew I was in my family's living room. He handed me a tall glass of water and I greedily gulped it down and he replaced it with another. I did the same with this glass and the next. "Sami you scared the blazes out of us. If Dad's Arcanine hadn't caught you … you were so extremely lucky. Maybe it was due to dad's old necklace."

I looked down at the ying-yang pendant around my neck. It wasn't magical or anything but I considered it a good luck charm. "I guess. I think it was more dumb luck and timing than anything. Ry, what happened after I blacked out?"

He grimaced then explained. "You fainted and then fell off Terra. Arcanine leapt up and caught you on her back and Jenni used her Pokémon to land Terra. . Dad and Mom helped Mr. K who looked pretty messed up to his feet and asked what happened. He groaned in pain and got out an old battered pokeball, gave it to dad saying 'Kidnap. . Forest. Derek poisoned Hunter J. ' before fainting. When he said the last name the color totally drained from Dad's face. He told mom to take care of the Pokèmon and he'd Bring Mr. K to the hospital. She's in the intensive care unit with the Chu's, terra and the injured Growlithe in the Pokéball. " He paused "Dad wanted me to tell you to stay put until he got back."

I sighed. "I expected worse considering who Hunter J is-" I corrected myself. " I mean was."

"Dad and Mr. K must have has a bad experience with this Hunter J person. " He looked at me oddly. "wait.. Sam. What do you mean ... was?"

"She was an evil Pokèmon poacher Ash faced in Sinnoh he thought dead. She took him and Storm hostage. Derek, Aki and Jaden faced her and. Derek got majorly poisoned. S-she abused Storm and ash. This evil... Hybrid of hers- some kind of mix between Drapion and an Ariados nearly murdered Derek- it did a major poisoning on him and severely injured Aki. I came in at the right moment. She almost killed him and was coming to kill us until …"

"Until what?"

Horror rose up in my stomach again and my face went pale. I puked on his shirt- Luckily there was not much left in my stomach to throw up but water. "I - I mean Ash and I - w-we killed her. " the word vomit-along with the water-came spilling out of my mouth. I sobbed into the non water-puked area on his tee shirt between my words. " She was going to hunt us down a-a-and kill our families and us. We didn't have a choice. "

"It's okay Sam. It's okay." He hugged me tightly again as I cried into his shirt . I don't remember how long I cried for.

I was so busy sobbing that I didn't realize Dad had come into the room and sit next to us until I looked up and saw him . "Dad. I-t I-" my throat dried up .

He knelt down to face me and I saw myself reflected in his dark viridian pupils. "Did what you had to save your friends. Ash told me how you saved them."

"B-buI I.. k-killed someone! I should be locked up i-in jail."

"It was justifiable in that it was self-defense. She would h-have - "-he gulped- "d-done the same to you without wasting a breath." He replied.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I swear to Arceus making Ash your godfather was a huge mistake-you've picked up some up some of his traits. Don't think you're off the hook young lady." He raised his voice and I could tell the lecture was coming. "Samantha Kyralie Shigeru Oak-" I flinched at my full name -I knew I was in major trouble now._I'm so in really deep Tauros dung. _. "You shirked your duties, ran away without telling anyone, went up against Pokèmon Hunter J with only Apollo and Terra, nearly got yourself killed ...and." I cringed, ready for the verbal blow ". You have saved us all."

_That ..went better than I expected. _"I didn't actually fight her. All I did was stop her." I pointed out.

"What in Arceus' holy name were you even thinking? I went up against her in Sinnoh with Blastoise and she nearly creamed him. "

"Dad… I didn't know. "

His next words were a blend of relieved/horrified parent. "I thought you were smarter than this! I... I was worried I lost you. You should have a message or something. She could have killed you and/or Jaden, Aki, Storm Terra or Ash! It was reckless but courageous. It showed tremendous bravery. I'm… proud to call you my daughter. How did you know where to find them?"

Ryan spoke up. "Apollo had a vision and there was a …note Derek found. In it H-Hunter J said n-no police or she was going to forcefully harm Storm. "

"What would she want with Storm?" Dad seemed confused. It was common knowledge in our little neighborhood the Waterflower-Ketchum's small Pikachu had a rare problem called electrumus deficient disorder and she couldn't really use electricity. But that didn't stop our neighbors from admiring how incredible and wonderful she was.

It was my turn to answer. "She attacked them at night a few days ago. She mistook Storm for her mate. It was only luck that no one was hurt too badly."

Dad noticed my dried injuries from the debris and the cuts from the glass. " Right Sami ... If nobody was hurt…then what's that?" He pointed at the wounds, which I noticed were cleaned .

"Uh… my attempt at saving Storm from debris and going through J's hideout windows ."

"I didn't want them to get infected while she slept so I cleaned them with a compress." Ryan added.

"Good thinking son." Dad looked over at me. "Go take a shower and those injuries properly cleaned up with antiseptic " he noticed my pale face. "After you get something to eat then you're going to help heal Terra with your mother in the lab. ". He got up and turned to leave but paused as Ryan helped me off the couch. "Oh ...And Samantha?"

I cringed at my full first name. "Y-yes dad?"

"y-You're grounded until I say so."

I sighed. . _I so deserved that. Thanks a lot for predicting that Apollo._

**Time change time change time change time change time change**

Later that night I was on my bed cover in my room finishing up my diary's latest entry about what had happened. I wore a large tie-dyed matching pyjama top with the Indigo Conference symbol in the middle and sweats. I sighed as I read at the ending part of the entry as Remy slept on a nearby pillow. " Derek's safe but who knows what's going to happen to him? I hope he's going to survive. I took a big risk to save him- I was glad to get off with only grounding though Dad gave me a biiig lecture. I couldn't live with myself if he-he didn't make it." I sighed as I looked over at the snoozing rat. "What am I going to do, Remy?" I asked the sleeping Ratatta as I scratched his left ear.

He was asleep so the only response I got was he twitching his front paws. _I'll never forgive myself if I rescued them and if derek-_

A light knock on the adjoining door that led to Ryan's room brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey Sam? Can I come in?"

"Sure." I locked the book and shoved it under my pillow just as my tall twin came in. He wore almost identical clothes except his tee shirt had the Johto league symbol on it. Apollo was on his shoulder .He sat on the bed next to me, absent-mindedly petting Remy with his left hand and looked me in the eyes. "What's up?"

"Sami, I know..."

"You know …what?"

"I know about you liking Derek. "

_ˆWhaaaat? _My mouth went dry. "But-but how? I thought I kept it well hidden. "

"uh.."

(Me) Apollo stated.

"Shush Apollo." I told the Natu.

"Partially." He raised his eyebrows. "We're twins remember? I can kind of sense what you feel."

"Oh. duh. I forgot How long have you known?"

"Uhh." he nervously chuckled. "Maybe…since the beginning? "

"Ryan! Why you! " I punched him in the left arm.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! I take it you know the truth about the visions then?"

"Well … uh " he looked sheepish. " …wait .. there was another one too?"

'"actually..visions." I corrected him. "there was another one . it was super quick but incredibly patchy and faded. Ash and Misty were totally tied up on the floor with some kind of superbly strong thick Spider Web nets over their whole bodies and gags around their mouths. the nets were red in some places . they were staring up in horror at some figure in the shadows. all I could glimpse was a scarred face and a bright blue eye."

He shuddered. "sounds creepy. Good thing neither vision came to fruition."

The tiny bird said. (And how we found them and -)

"Shush apollo . Not helping. " I told the bird pokemon. .

Remy's ears twitched as he sleepily opened one eye. (Huh? What's going on?)

"Nothing Rem." I told him. I had told the Rattata about what really happened in strict confidence and secrecy. Beside I knew the rat wouldn't say a word. " Just chewing out my idiotic twit brother for knowing the truth about the and knowing about my crush on- on yo know who."

(Ah I see.) He looked up to my brother , (you're doomed Ry. It's Back to sleep for me then.) The rat closed his eyes and went back to sleep within a few minutes . I picked up the snoozing Pokémon and placed him gently on an extra pillow near the top of my bed.

Ryan looked at the rat Pokémon "How in the world does he do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously bro? Rattatas populations live everywhere in Kanto and Johto . Their species is used to falling asleep in various places and with tons of background noises , Plus Rem's lived at the lab long enough to tune out any noise that bothers him ."

"oops. Forgot about that ." He lowered his voice. "Now I know why you rushed out. That must have been. …Terrifying."

"That's putting it bluntly . you didn't say anything about it to Mom or Dad? You let Dad chew me out me like that !"

"In my defense I didn't know how much trouble you were in until I heard you call my name. All I got was that twin sense tingle feeling. I didn't know he was going to chew you out that much. though you kind of deserved it." I gave him Electivire mentioned he faced J in Sinnoh but didn't say much."

"I didn't know Dad had faced J. All I got was that she was totally gripped on revenge on Ash and Mrs. K. She really didn't notice me-probably cause she only faced dad once and he wasn't really that much of a thorn in her side. Once we were in the air she had her eyes on Terra and she nearly brought us down with a tranquilizer gun. She would have succeeded and gotten away with if .if."

"If it weren't for you meddling kids." Ryan ended, rephrasing the infamous catch phrase of the assorted villains of ' Scooby-Doo'.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just like that. You're not going to tell anyone are you? "

(Ha!) Apollo laughed. (Who in their right mind would believe him?)

We heard a mocking tone in Ryan's voice in both our heads. (_Uh yeah officer I know who gave them those wounds… describe it? uh One was a super powerful Dark Dragonite that was evil from horns to tail and the other was this t horrendous hybrid that looked like a cross between an Ariados and Drapion that was the stuff nightmares are made of. No r I'm not lying). _The bird laughed again. (Ha! They'd take him to the looney bin. No one-)

"Apollo… Shut up." We both told him and surprisingly he clamped his beak shut.

"Come on sis." He shook his head. "Didn't you see I didn't tell Mom about you knowing Flamie when you were tending to her wounds?"

I thought about HAD stayed quiet when she'd questioned me. "I think she was susp- wait a minute. You knew about Flamie as well? " He grinned sheepishly nodded. I whacked his side with the small pillow a few times. "You total idiot!"

"Owww. I guess I deserved that one as well. "

I groaned. " no really Sherlock?"

"Okay. I guess that was my fault. However I didn't tell dad the full truth about Apollo's visions. he was scared enough "

(you're telling me. ) Apollo muttered.

"I've kept your secret. Thing is … - it was your path to find not my place. I thought it was better for you to figure it out on your own. You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide your secrets in jour journal. "

I looked at him feeling like huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders_. Now I wouldn't have to rely on just pouring my hearts' secrets into my journal._

" Thanks Ry . You're the best." I hugged him.

"what are older brothers for?"

I rolled my eyes . "Doofus.. you're only a minute older than me."

"Still makes me older and wiser."

I smacked him with the pillow again. "older? yes? wiser? that's debatable ."

The end


	6. Name Reasoning

Name Reasoning by WyldClaw

Plot: sweet little animeverse one-shot about the reasoning behind the names of the children of our fave electrical mouse Pokemon duo- Pikachu and Storm (OC) . It's set just after the pups hatch . I don't own any one or the baby mine song lyriccs but Storm, then lullaby- (which is the same one i use in Devon's Despicable Plan ) and the pups. Baby Mine lyrics are in Bold. Pikachu's mate Storm is from my Stay or Go Story  Enjoy. obviously AAML ( AshXMisty) and PikachuXStorm.

XXX

Storm Ka 'achu Cha Ah Pi Ka Chu Pika or just Storm as her friends and trainers called her was in such a state of happiness she felt like she could fly to the moon . The small female Pikachu couldn't stop looking at the five newly hatched Pichu pups sleeping at her belly in the fluffy pokebed on the den couch in her trainers' house. There were broken pieces of Pichu eggshells scattered on the floor . Her mate was next her on the couch , his black eyes filled with love. Despite being a little tired the small Pikachu felt a huge feeling of pride and love coursing through her body as she looked over at him and smiled._  
_

(Can you believe it Pikachu? We're parents now. ) she whispered lest she wake up the snoozing newborns.

(I can't believe it myself. I keep on pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.) The male Electric Type Pokemon commented. .

(Same here. )_. _She sighed dreamily. (They truly are precious) She commented as as she nuzzled them with her nose in turn.

Pikachu licked her cheek and nodded ( they sure are .)

Storm had been acting off and feeling really sick so he, his trainer Ash and Ash's girlfriend Misty had taken her to the local Pokemon Center to see what was the matter. it was a good thing they did since during her check up she laid the eggs. When he saw the eggs he nearly fainted. He had been nervous when he first found out he was going to be a father They hadn't left the room when they had begun to hatch-. Their trainers gave them plenty of space. Now looking down at his pups he fe a sense of amazement and wonder. He was in total awe that had helped bring life to these five tiny Pokémon babies-three girls and two boys. (They're wonderful.)

(Pikachu?) Storm asked after a few minutes.

(hmm? ) he asked.

(I've .. noticed something about our kids..) She noticed the concerned look on his face and quickly added, (It's not anything bad. They seem to have some slight differences.)

The two mice looked at the pups. When they'd first hatched she and her mate had been too much in awe to notice the slight differences in them. But now they took in the differences . Two of the females- who had hatched right after were a little bigger than each other and had jostled each other blindly trying to get milk. While one male Pichu looked like a regular Pichu his brother had a slight tuft of head fur that seemed to stick out. she chuckled to herself . _It looks kinda like Ash's_ _ black hair- the part that won't stay down. _

Pikachu laughed himself at Storm's thought. (it really does , doesn't it?)

Storm's gaze drifted to the other female pup a little concerned. The tiny female baby Pokémon was much smaller than her siblings. She almost hadn't hatched out of her egg and when she did she looked liked a joltik compared to her siblings.( poor little one) Storm said .(She kind of reminds me of that movie about the circus Phanpy with the enormous ears-)

(Dumbo?)

She nodded. ( yup except its not her ears that are different but her size.)

She saw the littlest pup-the one who almost hadn't hatched- had been pushed out of the bundle by one of her big sisters when they'd been suckling their mother's milk . She used her tail to try to nudge her back into the pile but the pup squeaked and blindly stumbled out of the pile onto the couch. (Sweetie, come back here) Storm gently told her daughter since she was inching the edge of the couch. She was really nervous since the little Pichu wasn't a day old and hadn't opened her eyes yet so she could really hurt herself.

Her mate went over to the edge of the couch before the baby could get there and gently nudged the baby Pokèmon away with his tail. (Come on little one , let's go over to your mother) her mate steered the pup over to her mother.

(Thanks Pikachu.) Storm told her mate as she took the Pichu from him with her paws. She looked down at the pup who curled up between her front two paws.

She took a deep breath and began singing softly.

**(Baby mine, don't you cry**

**Baby mine, dry your eyes**

**Rest your head close to my heart**

**Never to part, baby of mine**.)

The little baby Electric Type lay her head on her mother's paws and mad a soft whimpering sound.. ( I think she's hungry) Pikachu told Storm. (but I don't know if her sisters are going to let her have any milk.)

(I agree . ) she told him. (do you think our trainers have some special baby pokemon milk formula in the kitchen?)

(I'll check. I'm sure they do. I'll ask,. I think they are in the kitchen since they wanted to give us some time to bond with the kids when they hatched..) he seemed hesitant to leave her.(Are you sure you'll be fine?)

Her gaze ping-ponged from him and then to her children. (I'm sure I'll be okay. go asked them .. and tell them the hatching went fine. They can come in now. )

The other mouse nodded, licked her forehead , jumped off the couch and used Agility to avoid the broken eggshell pieces as he left the room. She turned her attention back to her tiny daughter and resumed singing.

(**Little one when you play**

**Don't you mind what they say**

**Let those eyes sparkle and shine**

**Never a tear, baby of mine.**

**If they knew sweet little you**

**They'd end up loving you too**

**All those same people who scold you**

**What they'd give just for.**

**The right to hold you**

**From your head to your toes**

**You're so sweet, goodness knows**

**You are so precious to me**

**Sweet as can be, baby of mine.)**

The pup yawned. Next she sang a song called 'Tomorrow' about looking forward to a new day when things weren't going well. She learned this song from an older kind human in a farmer's market who found her being beaten up on the streets. For after she left the forest and once humans and other pokemon realized what she lacked she had been targeted as a weakling.

Suddenly a lullaby from her own childhood resurfaced in her mind and she began singing it.

(Little one you've played all day

And had lots of fun.

But it's time to sleep and dream the night away.

Now that the day is done

Rest your weary little head.

Now's time for all little pokèmon to be asleep in bed.

Close your tired eyes.

That's a dear.

Time to dream of sweet berry pie. And other good things-

Nothing to fear.

Your body is weary.

It's telling you it's time for sleep-y.

Let go of your fears and worries too.

For in your dreams nothing can harm you. .

Your body is weary

It's telling you it's time for sleep-y.

Let go of your fears and worries too.

For in your dreams nothing can harm you. )

. The mouse loved singing- it was partially how she managed to keep her spirits up during her horrible past before her trainers found her . when she sang it was like nothing else mattered and she blocked out her surroundings. she just didn't do it much out in public . She got horrible stage fright when she did.

". Storm? Was that you singing?"

(Huh?) The small Pikachu looked up and saw her two trainers- both twenty-two year olds were siting near them on the couch, her mate next to them. Misty was gently feeding the littlest baby mouse with a bottle filled with milk formula in her arms. . She hadn't heard them come in or sit down. The black haired human in the blue shirt and jeans smiled. (Hi Ash, Misty. I didn't hear you come in. yeah.. that was me.)

" That was simply beautiful, " he told her. She didn't need her ability to sense emotions to know they were awestruck- it was plain to see on their faces. She blushed

(Thanks Ash) Storm blushed and her mate licked her cheek.

"Why won't you enter any singing contests? I'm sure you'd win…."

(I … don't do well on stage in front of crowds when it comes to singing. I like singing for fun)

(You're wonderful at it) Pikachu told her.

Misty, The female redheaded human next to Ash smiled as well. She wore a simple flower printed short sleeve blouse and grey shorts. A bracelet with a small turquoise stone in the shape of a heart- sparkled on her wrist as she feed the little Pichu. "not so fast , little one."

The Pichu stopped drinking from the bottle and gave a little hiccup. The young woman took the bottle away and set it aside. The Piichu yawned and fell asleep. Misty put the sleeping Pichu back between her mother's paws.

"I agree. Where did you learn to have a voice like that?"

(I think- I think it was from... my mother) she replied.

"You've got a wonderful singing voice." Ash remarked. " How did you come up with that lullaby?"

(I think it might have been something I heard long ago. I needed something to make this little one rest and when the baby mine song didn't t work I sang the lullaby and then the 'Tomorrow' song.)

The four of them looked down at the tiny Pichu and then at her siblings. The humans' eyes melted with love. " They are so b\ wonderful ." Ash remarked as he stroked the sleeping pup in Storm's paws while Misty petted one of the bigger ones. Storm noticed a wistful gaze in Misty's eyes- almost a longing. " I think she's going to be a handful."

(Yes.) Pikachu beamed with pride at his daughter.

(Thanks. I almost thought she wouldn't hatch. And when she did, she turned out to be so small.) She nudged her daughter. (I think- I think she must be the runt.)

(It doesn't matter if she is. I'm not going to say she's the runt .. in my opinion she takes after you in size. I think she's going to be a strong little one.) Her mate told her as the pup flicked her ears. (I think she knows it too.)

"Have you two decided on names yet? " Ash asked as he started stroking the head of one of the other pups- a Pichu with a tuft of head fur that stuck out. "They are family and they should have names that stand out. "

The two Pikachus looked at each other. (We were thinking you two could help out..) Pikachu told his trainer/best friend.

"Well…." Ash looked down at the Pichu he was stroking- the one with the head fur sticking up. " This little girl-"

(Uh. he's a boy) Storm corrected him.

"Uh…Oops."

Misty groaned. " Ashy..." She and Storm rolled their eyes.

Pikachu sighed. (Really Ash? You've spent how many years with me and you still can't tell a girl 'chu apart from a boy 'Chu? )

"Well…."

(If they don't have a small notch in their tails then they are boys. Or did you forget about that during Frontier Brain training test?)

" Umm actually… when Scott gave me the electric type test there was noting about gender differences for the Pichu line. And To be fair I've only had you until fairly recently." He replied.

(Well… I'll give you that.)

" Anyways this little guy's patch of head fur is refusing to stay down."

his girlfriend playfully nudged him. "like a certain someone's own untamable hair?"

"hey... my hair is manageable." He saw her raise her eyebrows. "okay .. manageable when i have a hat on. it almost looks like it was struck by a zap of lightning. I was thinking … Zapp."

"That's a good one, now for this little girl." Misty pointed to one of the girl pups.

" Hmmm. Sparky?"

Storm shook her head. ( common. Rayden?)

Pikachu shook his head. (Too close to Raichu. No thank you. How about Lightn-) he stopped himself remembering that was the name of the leader of the herd that cast her out, (oh I'm sorry. I forgot)

She wasn't offended. (Its okay. Lightning is… a very common 'Chu name. )

"How about Thora… I read somewhere that it means Thunder. " Misty suggested.

(Good choice. Hey Thora. Stop kicking your sister) Pikachu gently moved the sleeping Pokèmon to over by Zapp away from her sister. (I think those two are going to have quite the rivalry.)

(You should have seen it when their eggs were hatching. First Thora's started to crack then hers began not even a minute later. She wanted to be the first one to have milk so she pushed her way past Thora.)

(it seems like she's going to a little spitfire.)

"Just like someone else I know." the mouse's trainer winked at his girlfriend who blushed.

"Oh shush up."

(I have a feeling she's going to be a pawful once she starts using electric attacks.) Pikachu's eys sparkled as he came up with a name. (That's It. what do you think about naming her Electra?)

His trainer patted his head. " Great pick, pal."

.

Now just the second boy and smallest female Pichu remained left to be named. Misty gingerly put the Pichu at Storm's paws next to her unnamed littermate .they watched as he put a paw over her as if protecting her. "Isn't that sweet? I think those two are going to be very close." She remarked.

(They look like it.) Storm agreed.

(You know who he reminds me of?) Pikachu asked his mate.

(Who?) She asked as Ash started petting Electra and Misty scatched Storm behind the ears.

(Remember Taran, the little 'Chu that I rescued from the river in the forest that we met in?)

(Oh yes…) She nodded. (You want to name him after the one who brought us together?)

He nodded. (There's noooo way we're naming him after James, Shocker or Bolt). He was firm on that.

(Wonderful idea. I… have an idea for the littlest pup's name.) Storm chose her words carefully. (You know how you found me the second time and I was being beat up in that battle club thing just because those goons plucked me off the street and I wasn't good at battling?) The other three nodded.

(Well, before you came I had lost all hope that I would find nice humans and a family - something I hadn't had since that nice cashier at the market. There's a word for it I heard at the market- 'Aki,) She licked the head the smallest yet- unnamed Pichu. (Aki means hope and that's what you gave me so I was thinking we could call her that. I think it also means bright, which is a suiting name for a member of the Pikachu line).

Pikachu licked her cheek. (It's not just suiting…. It's perfect.)

The humans looked down at the five newly named Pichus. "We picked wonderful fabulous names" Misty remarked.

"Now we just have to get them to nurse joy to do a check up and then when they are a bit older get them in Pokeballs."

At her last word, Aki shivered and started trembling as if the word scared it scared her. (Shh. It's okay Aki. it's okay, baby. Pokeballs aren't bad. . But if you don't like the sound of them and they scare you, you don't have go in one...) Storm started licking her and making soothing sounds until she stopped shaking . the pup yawned again and closed her eyes and fell back

(I think she may have gotten my claustrophobia) Pikachu stated and then huddled next to his mate. There was a big smile on his face as he saw his pups and he beamed with pride. _My pups. My precious pups. _(Aki. Taran. Zapp. Electra and Thora, welcome to the world.) He tapped each on them lightly on their head with his tail as he said their name.

he looked up at his trainer, who was looking over at the pups with adoration and love in his eyes. In that instant he knew that both he and Misty would do anything to protect his pups from harm and danger. _I won't let Team Rocket, Ghetsis, Colress or anyone hurt them. Especially not him, _The mouse shuddered thinking the same thing .

Ash knew what he was thinking and pet the electric type. " It's okay, pal. We won't let anyone hurt them."

(I know… but I can't help worry. I'm a father now- I have to think of my pups' safety-)

(Oh my Arceus! Would you look at this!)? Storm interrupted. Aki had shuffled away from Taran and turned around to look at her parents and trainers. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at them with tiny black orbs. All their eyes softened.

(Hello there sweetheart) Pikachu said gently as Aki looked at him. (Welcome to the world. I'm your papa. And that's your mom-) he gestured to Storm with a forepaw and then to Ash and Misty. (And these are the two kindest best humans in the world: Ash and Misty)

(hi sweetie ) Storm nuzzled her daughter's fur gently .

"Look at that. She may have been the last to hatch and the littlest but she's the first to open her eyes. " Misty commented

Aki opened her mouth as if to say something but all that came out was an itty squeak. Then she closed her eyes again, put a paw in her mouth and fell back asleep. "She's so beautiful and so tiny … seeing baby Pokemon this small after they hatch makes you feel so warm inside, I remember when Togetic first hatched. " Misty commented. She felt a small twinge of sadness remembering when he first hatched and called her Mommy. " I do miss him.."

Her boyfriend squeezed her hand. "I know.. but he has his place and you have yours."

She nodded. For a few minutes she was lost in bliss staring at the Pichu pups with a wistful longing look in her eyes . " Ashy, have you ever seen anything so tiny and precious … after my little niece Dani?"

"No. " Now the longing gaze was in his eyes as well. The electric mouse knew what the longing in the humans' eyes were for. He'd seen it when they went to visit Daisy and David after Danielle was born: a longing to have kids and start their own family.

The black haired human patted the Pikachu on the head. " You did great pal. You're going to be the greatest dad to these little Pichu pups."

The mouse looked up at his friend and smiled. (Thanks. But Aki, Taran, Taran, Zapp and Electra won't just have a great dad- they'll have the greatest trainers ever. )

Ash blushed as he stared lovingingly back at the sleeping baby Pokémon and then at his girlfriend who was massaging Storm gently , blushing madly. "Yeah… they will. "

Even without their secret Aura bond the mouse Pokémon knew that look in his trainer's eyes. It was totally obvious who Ash wanted to marry and start his own family with ..._ Delia's been asking him how long it will be until he proposes to Misty and when she is going to become a grandmother._Ash had admitted to him that he planned on proposing to her-he was setting aside money for a ring. However he hadn't come up with the right way to ask the question and do it yet.

he caught his trainer's eyes and the young man gave his partner Pokémon a slight nod knowing what he'd been thinking . now he and Storm had their pups it wouldn't be too long until Ash proposed and they tried for a family of their own. whenever they did start their own family they would be incredible amazing parents.

The End


	7. First Baby

First Baby by WyldClaw

Plot: short but fluffy animeverse one shot about Misty recalling Togetic to her really young daughter DJ. Misty's POV. Pokeshippy/AAML. AshxMisty Very slight mention of near rape. I own my oCs: Storm, Sunset and her ex abusive trainer Lorenzio, Derek,, Jaden Pikachu and Storm's kids and DJ. everyone else belongs to Nintendo. () Is Translated Pokémon speech, " " is regular speech and Italics are thoughts. DJ speaks in baby talk because she is a baby herself. In my fics Togepi is a boy. The book caption entries are various Pokedex entries. Due to DJ's Aura abilities she's pretty much skipped passed the baby babble stage. Beware there are some spoilers for The Second Time Around. On with the fic.

last revised: march 2020

XXX

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in the middle of March- was the first truly warm day after the snow from our recent harsh winter had almost all melted . My husband and I decided to spend time in the large backyard despite the small patches of white still dotted the large backyard. .

The nearby bird Pokémon were twittering, the sun was shining and my family was having a picnic in the backyard. We were in the backyard on an enormous blanket. My eight-year-old son Derek- who had a big baseball game the day before- Ash, Pikachu, his mate Storm and their remaining Pikachu pups with us-Zapp, Taran and Aki- were all asleep on the back side of the blanket .

"mama! Po-mom!" My brown haired fifteen-month-old daughter DJ pointed a chubby finger at a picture of a Cyndaquil that her Learning Pokemon book-a baby book with simple pictures of Kanto and Johto Pokémon and short descriptions of them - was open to . She wore a white sundress with flowers on it- which was smeared with crumbs - and bits of food all around her face and hands. Although her various toys were strewn about on the blanket her brown eyes were centered on the picture. I smiled. E_ven with all her toys strewn about she only has eyes for the Pokémon image._ _She's her daddy's daughter that's for certain. _"Po-mon." she repeated.

I glimpsed at the picture of the Pokémon. "Yes, sweetie that's a Pokémon. Do you know which one it is?"

She shook her head. "uh-huh."

I looked at the picture closely and saw it was a Cyndaquil. "That's a fire type called Cyndaquil." I read the caption. 'It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection'. Can you try to say Cyndaquil? Cind-ah-quil" I enunciated.

She concentrated on the word for a minute as if trying to figure out how to say it. She didn't really stay into the baby babble stage that much once she learned how to form simple words. "Cyn-dil? Cyn-cyn-dy..." she bit her lip as if about to cry.

"it's okay if you can't ." I told her and she stopped biting her lip. " That's a toughie for you to say. Daddy had one but she evolved into Quilava. You know that gentle cream and blue Fire Type with the spots that burn on her back? "

She nodded. Outside of battling Quilava was a very easy going Pokémon. She didn't mind if DJ made her wear bonnets or if Derek wanted to race her or groom her. It was pretty neat that she and Bayleef were best friends despite being opposing Types. I noticed that she acted shy around Pignite... almost like wanted to tell him something but couldn't figure out quite how . I could totally sympathize with her- I spent years keeping my feelings from my husband secret. "That's her . Can you say Quilava?"

"Due-la-. " she tried again "Q-Q-Qual-." She couldn't pronounce the names of some of the Pokémon' so we shortened them for her.

_That's close enough_. "You came close. If you want to call her something shorter you can. what about Lavy, or Quilly?" .

"Wa-by. " she stated simply saying it like 'Wha-bee". She was still having trouble pronouncing the l sound in words. She was so smart for her age i often forgot my daughter was not even two yet.

" Waby it is pumpkin." I knew the little girl was smart for her age. We didn't know if her intelligence came from her Aura powers or she was just observant. I turned to the page about Quilava and pointed at the picture. "Look. There she is."

"Wa-by! " she said happily.

"That's correct." I read the caption below: 'Before battle, it turns its back on its opponent to demonstrate how ferociously its fire blazes.' She used to be very timid and shy but Daddy worked with her for a long and she got stronger. " I had an idea for a game. "Let's play a game. Do you know what kind of Pokemon Quilava is?"

"Fee-ah."

Though she couldn't say a lot of words she came close and we got the gist of it. " That's right sweetie, she's a Fire type. I flipped to a random page in the book and pointed to the picture of a massive Charizard. "Do you know who this is?"

She nodded. "'Sue-et. " She couldn't say Sunset so that's what she called her. She poked the picture then looked up at me c and shook her head, confused as to why the image wasn't charcoal skinned. . ". N-No Sue-et."

"Actually sweetie it is. Sunset's a Pokémon called a 'Charizard.' that's what they typically look like but she's a shiny so that's why she's a darker color. " I read the caption beneath the picture. "'If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color."

She shivered slightly as if the thought of a furious Charizard was too terrifying and I felt her worry. "Don't worry sweetie." I reassured her. "Sunset doesn't get that furious. She may be tough in battles but that's just an act. You know how sweet and friendly she really is. " She nodded. " can you say Charizard DJ? " I enunciated the name. "Char-eh-z-ard."

"Ch-Ch-Chawy-za-. chawy-zah..." She hung her head as if disappointed she couldn't say the name.

_That is a hard word for a baby to say_. "It's okay sweetheart," I reassured. " It's a long word. If it's hard for you to say, you can call it that. Your brother called it 'Char-Char ' when he was little."

.she tried out the name " Ch-Chawy'." she smiled and i felt her joy.

" Very good. "

"Wike Chawy."

"They are awesome looking. Daddy used to have one he found as a charmander but he lives far away in a place called Johto. We still visit him once in a while and sometimes he comes over here. They're a fire type but they look like dragons."

"Da-gen?"

"That's right. Sunset's a kind of dagen i mean dragon. What Pokémon of mine is also a dragon? " She looked confused so I gave her some hints. "She's orange, has a long tail and a pair of long, thin antenna but tiny wings. She's very friendly and good to you and Derek."

DJ thought hard. "Woawa?"

"Yes DJ. Woawa err Aurora is a Dragonite. Daddy first gave her to me as a gift when she was a baby Dratini. Can you say Dratini? Dra-teen-eee." I sounded out the word for her.

"Duh-teen."

"Very good. That's a hard word and you came super close. Want me to show you what one looks like?" she nodded. I flipped the page to the page about Dratini. "There it is... " I showed her the picture of the small blue serpentine Pokémon.

"Duh-teen iby. " She poked the image with a chubby finger.

"Mm-hmm. They are but they grow very fast." I read the caption beneath the picture. " 'This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger.' When Daddy first gave her to me Aurora was even smaller than you. "

" Woawa beeeg."

" Yup. She's a big sweet hearted Dragonite."

"Wyke Duh-teen." She smiled at me. I was amazed at how well she talked. "Pitty."

"They sure are beautiful Pokémon. Daddy knew how much I wanted one so he surprised me with Aurora for my birthday after your brother turned one. Do you know what color it is?"

"Boo?"

"That's right peanut. They're a blue Pokemon. "

I randomly chose a page towards the front of the book and turned to it. "Can you tell me who this -" when i saw what page I had turned to I felt my heart pound loudly in my chest and i faltered.. "-I-i-is?" I stuttered. I couldn't speak and my throat dried up. A picture of a certain Hoenn Ghost type Pokémon with a roundish gray hollow body with two stubby legs and a single red eye in the middle of its body looked up at me. It had three tooth-like projections and two wispy, light gray growths coming out of its shoulders and one on top of its head. Its light gray hands appear to be directly attached to its body. _i just had to turn to the Dusclops page...__Why did I have to flip to this particular page? _

I still had a lingering fear of Dusclops after my brief kidnapping by one owned by my sister Violet's psychotic rival Christyana'the day DJ was born Almost fifteen months ago. Looking down at the ghostly hands of the image I shivered remembering of Christyana's own Dusclops wrapping one of those cold chilly hands around my throat so I couldn't breathe. The way it injured and threatened Snowie- violet's young peaceful Glaceon- without hesitation and had been about to harm me had made me frightened of the species.

I wasn't scared of much-creepy bug type pokemon and my two kids being harmed topped the list- but after that horrible experience- Dusclops were high up there too. I shuddered. _If Violet hadn't shown up when she did…. __Calm down Misty. It's only a picture of one not the real thing. It's only a bad memory. It's only a bad memory. When will that fear leave-_

".Mama? ...Mama? " DJ's word brought me back to reality as she tugged at my shirt.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked down at my innocent little girl and I shook my head to rid myself of the memory.

"Shakies." She said. " daw' 'wa.."

I hugged her- even at her young age she knew the difference between good Auras and bad Auras. "S-Sorry baby " I willed my trembling to stop which it did a few minutes later ."i was just remembering a very bad experience with this Pokémon. a ...mean one took me away and nearly ...hurt me before you were born . But Auntie Violet and Daddy found me before the .. Pokemon could hurt me . Auntie Violet stopped the Pokemon while Daddy and I got away. Shortly after you were born.."

I took in my sweet little baby and smiled as pure love replaced my fear. _My precious little peanut. Even fifteen months later- and after waiting all those years- I can't get over how sweet she is. She's such a happy girl and so gentle with Pokemon. guess she got most of Ash's good natured temperament- good thing she didn't get his appetite as well like Derek . _I chuckled, feeling much better. Concentrating on something happy usually made the reminders of bad memories go away.

"Mama ... daw ' wa byes." she commented.

"That's right sweetie. I just needed to think of something happier than that .. scary Pokemon. I found my happy thought... it was you. I i can switch the page if you'd like "'

she nodded. "W-W-Whaf po-mon?"

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "It-it's called a D-Dusclops. "

She looked at the picture and then hid her face into my shirt as if worried the Ghost type Pokémon was going to come alive from the picture in of the book, " No wyke. No wyke."

I didn't know if she'd sensed my fear about the Ghost type through Aura or if she really was scared of it. She shivered herself. "I don't blame you, sweetie. It is a scary looking Pokémon. Let's find a different Pokemon page to look at . "

I knew at least one sure-fire page in the book that would erase her fear. - _Come on, I know that page is here. _I briefly looked at the pages as I flipped the page to an extremely easy one for her . _Espeon, Hitmontop, Igglybuff, Mr. Mime, Octillery Noctowl, Ninetails, Pidgey. Bingo! Found it_! " Hey DJ." I nudged her. " I found an easy one for you. "

She sniffed as she looked up from my shirt. " Whaf one?"

" Look at the page in your book. Do you know who this Pokémon is?"

She looked back at the page. Her face lit up in a big happy smile as she recognized the electric type Pokemon immediately. I knew she'd recognize her dad's first Pokemon. I felt her glee replace the fear. "Pika!" she pointed over to the sleeping mouse Pokemon and then to the the mirror image of him in the book. "It Pika!"

"That's my smart girl." I kissed her forehead. That was her first word to Ash's disappointment. He wanted it to be 'Dada' since Derek's first word was "Mama" . his regret didn't last long- her second word had been "Dada."

"Pika dada's po-mon."

I nodded. "That's right. He is Daddy's starter. The two of them met even before they met me. They're really, really close best friends. What color is he?"

"Ye-wo."

I nodded. "That's right. He's a yellow Pokémon. Do you know what his pups' names are?"

She bit her lip in concentration for a few seconds. "'... Ki, tawa, Zapf?"

"Wonderful job, peanut. Now here's a hard one: what will he never evolve into?"

"W-why-cha?"

"Very close " I told her. "It's actually Raichu. But that was a hard one. Want to do another one?"

She nodded enthusiastically. For a while we played the game and for such a young infant she was really good at it. It was easy for her to say some simpler names like Natu, ditto, Horsea Shinx, Eevee- that one she called " Vee-Vee" but a lot of the other names were tough for her to say.

"Okay sweetie, let's try this-" I stopped mid-sentence. I'd flipped the page to Togepi's page. The sight of that familiar round Pokémon with a spiky top and red, white and blue patterns on its bottom made a tear fall.

"Po-ball? " She asked.

"Th-that's not a Pokéball sweet bean. Th-that's a Pokémon called Togepi. "

"Tiggypi?"

"Tog-ge-pi." I pronounced.

"Tiggypi." she repeated.

I chuckled. "Close enough."

The picture made the memories of Togetic hit me like a Body Slam. _I miss him so much. ._ I didn't realize I was crying until DJ looked up at me and pointed to my face. I felt something wet. "Cwy."

"Sorry about that. " _there must be tears on my face. _I wiped the tears away. "I'm just. ...Sad. "

"Whys?"

"I used to have a Togepi myself years and years ago when I was traveling with daddy. When he hatched He imprinted on me," she looked puzzled at the word. "That means he thought I was his mommy."

"Dada?"

"Yup. He thought Daddy was his daddy too just like how Noivern thinks he's his daddy. He didn't seem to care that i wasn't a Pokemon like him or that he wasn't a human. " I smiled recalling when he saw me after called me 'Mommy' for the first time. With that one word my heart melted into a pile of goo. "I raised him and took care of him so in a way he was my first baby. " She pointed a finger at herself. "I know you are a baby. But I had him way before I had you or your brother. So in a way taking care of him prepared me for having the two of you."

" Bad Tiggypi?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. He was very curious and sweet. He had this habit of wandering off to explore but I couldn't watch after him all the time. Luckily Pikachu acted as his babysitter and made sure he didn't get hurt. There were a few times that he vanished and like any mother I was scared something bad happened. . " The times in Viridian City, Mandrin Island North and on the blimp going to Valencia Island instantaneously came to mind. " but we found each other again." I paused. "You know Daddy's Totodile?"

"Toto?"

"Yeah... Toto. Daddy and I didn't know whose Pokéball caught him so we had a battle. Daddy sent out Pikachu so I sent out Togepi,"

"Boo-boo?" She asked. She'd seen him after he got roughed up in her dad's battles.

"No. He didn't want to fight him since he helped looked after him. Daddy ended up winning Toto But that's when Poliwag evolved."

"Toed?"

"Well not then. He became a Poliwhirl then. Later on thanks to Daddy not paying attention to where his King's Rock fell he became Politoed. But that was one of the few times Togepi battled. Mostly I carried him in my arms. I didn't care he was a Pokémon -In my eyes he was a little baby who needed a mother. There were times he went missing. -". I recalled the feeling I had when I saw he was gone in Viridian City. "But luckily I found him with help from daddy. I raised him like any mother would: with lots of kindness and love."

"Wuv?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie. with Lots and lots of love. He was very friendly toward other small young Pokémon including…." I shivered again-"Bug Type Pokemon . You would have liked him and I'm definitely sure he would have liked you."

She yawned, "where t-t-Tiggypi?"

"Actually he evolved so he is a Togetic."

"Tiggatik?" she asked.

" Its Togetic but you can call him that," I told her and flipped to the next page where there was a picture of one.

"Tiggatik?" she pointed at the picture.

I nodded and somehow read the caption without my voice cracking too much. "'Th-they say that it will a-a-appear before kindhearted, c-caring people and shower them with h-happiness.' I don't have him anymore. But just because I don't have him doesn't mean I don't think about and miss him. I'll always miss him since he was my first baby. He may be far away but the memories live right here-" I tapped my forehead and then poked DJ's chest. She giggled. "And right here in my heart. "

"Wike dewy an' Cawin?" She asked , referring to my sister's Dewgong and Luvdisc who lived at the Cerulean City Gym. She' had only met them through the portable vid-phone when I called my sisters and when i tried-and failed- to trade my dumb as a rock Psyduck for Dewgong.

" That's right. Soon you'll get to meet them."

There was a few minutes' silence. "Mama Where Tiggatik?"

"He went bye-bye." I made my hand wave in the air.

"Wh-why?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily and for good reason- it was getting really close to her afternoon nap time.

I thought hard how to explain. "He had to protect his new home, which is this beautiful hidden place called Mirage Kingdom that's far far away. They worship Togepis t and the only way someone can rule is with a Togepi. Within this kingdom there is a portal to a secret garden called the Togepi Paradise. Hundreds of Togepis live there. If the person ruling doesn't have a good heart the Paradise and the kingdom will dissapear into the air ." I paused to drink some water then resumed my story. "There was this bad man named Colonel Hansen who wanted the throne so he took me just get his greeedy hands on Togetic- well then he was a Togepi. Daddy, uncle Brock, max and your godmother May- along with this nice girl named Princess Sarah saved me but Hansen took him and was crowned king. he immediately jailedSarah's parents- the King and Queen. Since he didn't have a good heart the Togepi Paradise began to wither. When Togepi saw the Paradise he got very tried to stop Hansen with our Pokémon. Togepi saved us by evolving and fighting back. " I swallowed back my tears as I ended the story. "W-with T-Togetic's help we s-stoped Hansen and got things back to normal. I saw how happy he was there and how much he'd grown so I made the c-choice to leave him there. I felt like m-my heart was ripped in half. But I knew it was the right choice. "

As I ended I looked down and saw DJ fast asleep in my lap, sucking her thumb. I was glad she'd fallen asleep during the story. I glanced at the picture again, changing the page to the Vaporeon page and then to my two sleeping kids. If he had never imprinted on me I don't think I would be as a great a mother as I was. _He really taught me a lot about nurturing and motherly instinct. "_Thank you Togetic," I sighed.

I saw Pikachu pad over to me. (You still miss him don't you?) He asked as he sat to the right of me. I scratched his left ear.

"Yeah… I do. " I admitted. "He was the first Pokémon I really raised from an egg. I got so used to him being his sweet non battling self I was totally shocked when he evolved and beat General Hansen."

(It was for the best. But then Tracy's Azumarill had Tidal's egg.)

"Well.. I didn't raise Tidal from the moment he hatched. Tracy gave him to me once he was old enough and learned enough from his mom. "

He looked over briefly to his three pups. (No wonder you took to them so well after they hatched.)

"Yeah… in a strange way they're like my other kids. I'd do anything to protect them. After the turmoil she'd been through I knew I had protect Aki from- from Dodgy Dirk " I remembered what I felt when I stopped the poacher from killing Aki a few years ago. He looked at me knowing what I was feeling. "I'm Sorry if I woke you up."

He shook his head. (You didn't. I was lightly snoozing. Besides we stopped Hansen and it had a happy ending. )

"It sure did."

(You made the right choice Misty.)

"I know. It's just seeing the picture in the book brought all the memories back. Like I told DJ he was my first baby …"

(I think you were an excellent mother to Togetic)

"You helped a lot too." I pointed out.

(Well, I couldn't let him hurt himself) he replied. (So I did my best to keep him from harm-)

"And got injured instead." Ash ended. . Apparently he had woken up and overheard our conversation. He got up, carrying Derek-fast asleep- and sat down next to us. I rested my head against his shirt.

The mouse chuckled. (It wasn't that serious. It was more like bruises and bumps than anything I faced in a battle. Boy was he quite the explorer.)

" He was..." He saw me as I gazed down at DJ's book. "I felt your fear when you saw that page."

I nodded as I lowered my voice. " Yeah. Fifteen months later and…and y-you'd think I would be over it. L-looking at its picture I almost felt its hands around my throat a-and… "

Tears ran down my face and I couldn't finish the sentence... He stroked my hair and wiped the tears from my face. " I know, sweetie. It's okay. It's not your fault you turned to that page. "

(It was just a picture of a Dusclops not that sadistic model's cold-hearted one. Just keep on telling yourself that the fear will fade eventually) Pikachu told me (just like that… other times).

I nodded and shivered - not even wanting to think about what Lorenzio-Sunset's abusive former trainer tried to do. it had been a day or two before our wedding and between my sisters friends and Ash's mom, feeding Derek and wedding details i had been feeling smothered. I went for a walk with my Marrill Tidal when when he attacked. I was scared out of my wits that he was back. He had already encountered the vile man once beforehand after the trial: he'd tried to pokenap Storm outside the house one November day. Being newly pregnant - and trying to figure out how to tell my husband-my boyfriend at the tuime i was full of rage and stopped him. When he realized my condition he started to reach for me but Ash , Pikachu and Sunset arrived in time and sent him flying. a few years later he'd been jailed for Pokemon Abuse but had recently been paroled He used a Mega Pinsir to knock Tidal out and had his Tangrowth bind me and use Bind on me. Lorenzio forced me to drink some kind of strange tasting water Sleep Powder to knock me out . When I'd woken up I was on in an isolated cabin with a gag around my mouth, my legs bound to the bedpost my arms shackled together and a bit of my dress torn. I felt groggy like something it the water he forced me to drink had dulled my senses. As I woke up the creep outlined his plan to have revenge for Ash making him lose 'his' prized Charizard. .It involved kidnapping and blackmail That loathsome sick creep had been this close to forcing himself upon me when the windows and door burst open courtesy of Sunset-her tail flame white hot and my furious fiancé. while Pikachu freed me He'd punched the other man for kidnapping and trying to rape me .

_If they hadn't come when they did…. _I shivered again just recalling about it. _Don't think about it. It's in the past. He can't come back. Neither can Christyana. They won't return-0 they are both locked uop in high security prisons. . Arceus knows what happened to Dr. Yung. He'd better not show up around here. It's okay .I'm safe and so are Derek and DJ.  
_

Ash noticed the slight tremble and could tell what was on my mind . "Mist? You okay?"

The shivering stopped. "Y-yeah- J-just trying to think about those s-situations. "

he hugged me. "Water Blossom…. It's not your fault that you got briefly kidnapped this times, you had as much control over them that control of what " he lowered his voice-"th-that inhumane psychotic monster d-did in th-the Overgrown Forest. -Even if-" his voice cracked. "If Lorenzio or Ch-Christyana had s-succeeded in t-their plan, I wouldn't have rested until I found and rescued you. You know I will always find you. "

I kissed him. " But it wasn't just the picture of the Dusclops…. I tried to get tried of the m-memories by gong to a different page for DJ. First i found the Pikachu page, which cheered her up."

(Of course she'd get excited at that page.) The mouse stated.

"She almost managed to say Raichu." I told him.

(Wow. I'm impressed.)

I nodded. " Me too But flipping to Togepi's page didn't help. All the memories just came flooding back."

My husband kissed me. "No … it couldn't have helped. After the whole accident with Yung when the Butterfrees migrated and i saw them for a while I got a quick memory jolt of-of him. " A tear leaked out of his eyes down his face. I brushed it away before it fell onto DJ.

" I know how much it hurts, Ashy. But he wouldn't want you to be sad, he'd want you to remember the good times and tell yourself he's in a better place. "

(One where he's young again and has all the food and nectar he wants and is happy watching you along with. your dad.) Pikachu told him.

"I do pal. But like you told DJ and Pikachu he really helped prepared you for your current motherhood role." My raven-haired husband said. "Can you imagine what you'd be like as if you hadn't raised him."

I thought about that for a few minutes. _Hmm. I don't think I'd be as sensitive or patient or collected. Plus now that I think about it holding Togetic and watching him seemed almost natural to me, like that was what I supposed to do later in my life._

_"_See? Things would be much different. " He smirked as if knowing my thoughts.

I playfully shoved him. "Hey. Stop sensing my thoughts with Aura. " I looked around at my family on the blanket: Pikachu, Storm and their three pups, my messy haired son sleeping in Ash's lap and DJ in my lap as i stroked her hair. " you're right though. He sure did." I smiled widely. _This is my family and no one messes with it._

"Sweetie?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" I looked at him,

"If you had a chance to go back in time and do your journey … would you?"

" Where did this question come from?"

He glanced over at Aki's half tail and then down at Derek in his lap. Five years on and it stung that we had to have Mewtwo wipe their memories of those two times. It hurt having to lie to my baby boy about it. " Just Thinking about what would have happened … if we'd been more forceful in telling her to stay put."

(We couldn't have done more than we did.) Aki's dad pointed out. (She's too headstrong like me. She wouldn't have stayed put, besides if she hadn't…) he gulped and didn't finish the sentence: Derek- and probably all of us would either stuck in a cell somewhere, abused or… even perhaps even dead.

"I know," I muttered. "Things happen for a reason. We can't change what happened in the past." I looked over at Ash and a smile crept on my face. "Just like I can't go back and save a certain idiot from trying to take on Fearow and his gang... Twice."

He winced. "Hey I survived both times. "

(Thanks to Pidgeot and I) The mouse stated.

" Well… I had it to swim under control."

I rolled my eyes. "uh huh... sure you did. And my Psyduck actually knows how to swim without an inflatable ring . And what about when said idiot nearly drowned in the Orange Islands during the Lugia fiasco?"

"How was I supposed to know the Collector was gonna send those triangular shaped force field rings as we were flying back to the shrine? If… you hadn't been there I-"

I put a finger to his lips for a second as I felt my face burn. That incident had been when I first realized that I liked him. _Who would have thought that incident would have led to this? _. "Don't.. don't you even say it. We can't change what happened."

(Like she said things happen for a reason. Besides if I hadn't saved you from Fearow's flock the first time we wouldn't have become such best friends.)

"Fair point pal." He scratched the mouse behind his ears. "Or met … those three. Nothing would have been the same. " He turned his gorgeous dark brown orbs onto me. "Would you do it all again?"

I didn't need to think about that. "Yes…I would. In a heartbeat."

"All of it? Including the constant bickering, my bad sense of direction, getting into scrapes with Jesse and James… meeting yours truly? And you wouldn't change a thing?" He asked.

"Maybe a few things-like making sure you didn't get us lost every other day and telling you how I felt sooner than I actually did … " I glanced down at my two sleeping kids again lovingly, down at my wedding ring then back at my husband. "But the majority? Not really."

Ash kissed me on the lips and I returned the kiss. "He really changed your -actually all of our lives for the better."

I smiled. He got a small blue leather box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "What's that?"

"Uh well…" He blushed. "You know how I never got you an Anniversary gift since I had to go to that Frontier Meeting and then we got hit with that bad weather for the next few weeks and then soon after that Derek had the baseball tryouts."

"Yeah…" I nodded wondering what in the wide world he was getting at.

"Open it."

I did. I could only stare at the gifts inside while my heart turned into pile of mush. _Oh my! _"Holy freaking Arceus." Resting in the middle of the box was a beautiful silver bracelet with a peridot charm shaped like a water droplet. Next to it was a small rose quartz cut into the shape of a heart on a silver neck chain chain.

(We asked the jeweler for the least show offy but nice necklace) Pikachu said as I stared at them in amazement.

_That was unexpected. They certainly are gorgeous and stunning. _"You do like them right Mist? I mean I know you don't wear jewelry a lot unlike your sisters. I didn't want to get you anything horrid and the white roses i sent you didn't make it up for missing our anniversary"

(Not your fault the snowstorm hit on your anniversary and we were stuck at the Indigo Plateau) Pikachu pointed out,

"I know. But I wanted to still get you a gift. I was trying to figure out when to give you it and-"

"You're such an adorable doofus. But you're my adorable doofus. Do me a favor Ashy…"

"Anything, my beautiful angel."

"Shut up for a few seconds while i put these on. ." I put the bracelet on my arm as he put the necklace around my neck and fastened it..He made it short enough so that DJ couldn't grab at the stone. "Now let me kiss you." I kissed him again on the lips for few minutes. I gently put the box with the necklace on the blanket next to me. " They're absolutely perfect. I really love them. "

(I told you she'd love them.) Pikachu said.

"Whatever did I do to deserve such a caring loving husband as you?"

"I ask myself the same question all the time, my angelic water blossom. I may have travelled all over the globe with different female companions like Dawn, Serena, May and the end no matter where I went my heart was always with you. I just didn't realize it until I came back to Kanto after the Kalos League."

I felt my face blush and my heart turn into a pile of mush-even after eight years of marriage he surprised me. "Are you trying to make my face go as red as Sunset's Fire Blast? "

He smiled at me. " Maybe… I love you, Misty Waterflower-Ketchum. Happy belated anniversary sweetheart." he kissed the top of my forehead.

"I love you too." I sighed as I rested my head back against his chest. and I felt warmth spread all over my body.

….

In my lap DJ fused about for a few minutes and stirred before she opened her eyes. She took her thumb out of her mouth ands blinked sleepily as she saw her father and brother. " …Dada?"

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. " Hi peanut. Did Mommy and i wake you up?"

She shook her head and pointed to her mouth. " owie."  
"oh pumpkin . You're teething so it's bound to hurt.." he told her. " Do you want your teething ring?" She shook her head.

" What about winnie? " I asked, ready to reach for the red shirted Teddiursa Pokedoll that was once her older brother's - which I knew was a foot away. " Does it hurt that badly?"

She shook her head. " Jus owie."

" Think of something happy to take your mind off the pain." I suggested.

"ties." She gazed from me to him and back again then smiled showing her incoming front teeth. " Mama dada. Pin 'wa." She stated.

Ash looked from her to me confused. "Pin 'wa? Pin 'wa? What's - oww." I elbowed him. " Why'd you do that Mist?"

I lowered my voice. "You know exactly what she means by 'wa. " I jerked my head to Pikachu then Storm-who had woken up and was now grooming her fur - then to him.

The confused look left his face a few minutes later. "Oh… right. Aura"

I rolled my eyes and groaned . _He's such an idiot. . " _You can be such a dolt at times."_  
_

" hey..."

DJ pointed her chubby finger at Storm and her pups. "'Torm!" she said.

Ash smiled at her. "That's right sweetie. That's Storm. Mommy, Pika and I first met her a while ago. Do you want to hear the story?"

"Towy! Towy! " She clapped her hands in excitement.

"Okay pumpkin. A long, long time ago when Mommy, Pikachu, Uncle Brock and I were first traveling we came to this big lush forest..."

...

I half listened to the story as I let the warmth from his shirt and his words engulf me. I wasn't worried about her learning about Jessie, James and Meowth's involvement. After we saved them and vice versa when Derek was little we decided to either substitute other Rockets we'd run into in their place in stories or make some up. We thought that since Derek was a best friend with Jessie and James' son Jaden it was their call to tell the boys about our past history or if they asked.

As he talked I saw Derek wake up and listen to the story as Storm got up and sat next to her mate. A few minutes later Aki, Taran and Zapp got up and joined us. I gazed over from my two kids to the three young mice Pokémon listening intently to the tale.

I looked up at the bright blue sky for a heartbeat. _Wherever you are thanks a million Togetic for teaching me how to be a fantastic mother._

I looked up at the bright blue sky for a heartbeat. _Wherever you are thanks a million Togetic for teaching me how to be a fantastic mother._

In that blissful moment with just the nine of us on the blanket life was perfect.. However during the story I felt a shadow of another mind - just a tiny blip really and a little stabs of pain in my stomach. I gritted my teeth at the pain- I had been feeling a bunch of these sharp pains and bellyaches- recently . I looked up at my husband who was looking concerned- he'd felt it too. he gave me a little nod toward the house . The message was clear: ' let's talk about this at the house when the kids are asleep.'

However I had a hunch about what the pains meant . for I had noticed over the post month and a half my belly was slightly bigger than normal and I'd gotten strange food cravings . ii had also been late for my monthly cycle . i'd recently experienced all yhose feelings and pains when i'd been pregnant with DJ_._ i was pretty sure that our family was going to grow again shortly. _there is no way i could have gotten pregnant again that fast..._

.

XxX

Hours later we were back in the house getting ready for bed when Ash asked me about the other mind he felt..

"I .. think –" I tried to keep my voice low and staring briefly at my belly before looking up at him, joy in my face. "I think ..w-we're going to have a new family member in a few months."

His gaze bounced to my belly to my beaming face and back again . " what do you mean a new fam-.." he trailed off as His jaw dropped and my words sunk in .. " water blossom.. d-d-do you mean…"

I nodded, feeling hot tears of happiness leak out of my eyes.. "I.. I think so. I .. haven't done an actual pregnancy test yet.. but .." I bit my lip." I have been gettng a lot of stomaches lately and been feeling tired. Plus i think this... ." I gazed at the bump,. "pretty much speaks for itself."

"oh Mist .. that's wonderful …" He hugged me tightly but gently and kissed my forehead . I took in his elated joy and happiness through the shred Aura bond. I knew he wanted more kids. we both did but we didn't know it would happen this quickly. "We should call the hospital tomorrow and make an appointment with Dr. O'Brien."

"mmm..hmm."

We felt like we were in own little bubble for a few minutes. My tears soaked his sleeping shirt. " Ashy..?" I looked up into his gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"yes honey?"

"H-How do you think DJ and Derek are going to take the news?"

"I .. think they'll be fine with it. we should let them and the 'Chus and the rest of the Pokemon know sooner rather than later .. ." he told me. "Then they will have time to adjust." He chuckled. "well .. we did want more kids."

"and how will your mother take the news?" I smiled.

"uh.. probably even quicker than the kids."

We ended the hug and I dried my eyes with a damp towel from the bathroom. We got into our bed and I snuggled up against my husband as he stroked my hair. Life was perfect at the moment - i wouldn't have traded it for anything.

The end


	8. Ryan's Worries

Ryan's Worries by WyldClaw

Plot: animeverse- oneshot. Contains spoilers for _A_ Blast From Dad's past A little short perspective seen through Ryan Oak's Point of View while he's waiting for Sami to wake up near the end of ' Nodus. I only own Ryan, Luckie, Storm, Aki, Sami and Derek,

last revised: may 2020

XXX. XXXX.

I- Ryan Christopher Shigeru Oak- felt hopeless as I gazed at my unconscious injured sister on the couch.. I hated feeling like that since i was usually the one stayed calm and collected in bad situations… and if needed i panicked after . However seeing Sami's horrendous injuries more closely as I cleaned the innumerable injuries on her arms with an originally white - now red splotched-rag I fought down the urge to scream as my stomach turned.

_Keep it together Ryan. _I thought, forcing my breakfast back down.

My poor pale sister was a mess. There were countless cuts all over her arms and face including a jagged long gash on one arm like she'd blocked something-which our mother's Audino confirmed wasn't that deep. Her face was pretty pale and sweaty and her tee shirt had tons of holes in it. , I tried not to look at the reddened towel as I put it on the ground next to the other dirty rags I'd used to clean the cuts. Tears built up in my eyes threatening to spill out and i wiped it them with the sleeves of my shirt. Even though I was older by her by a minute I still felt protective of her.

_oh, Sami. if only you could have told me hat you were up to ?_ I thought but I knew the reasons probably why she did it. First off, I knew she liked Derek and would do anything for him-. The two of them were super close. Secondly, his father was her godfather and treated her like a daughter. I also knew she had a virtuous heroic personality trait she picked up from her godfather. Mr. Waterflower-Ketchum was infamous for his playing the hero and saving the day traits-which was probably what got him kidnapped in the first place.

"Sami...What happened to you?" I didn't know how she got those cuts but staring at them made my blood boil. instinct blazed through my body. I clenched my right hand into a fist for few seconds. "Who or what hurt my little sister? How did she get like this?"

I closed my eyes as the memory of seeing her in the air hit me full force.

X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X

I was in the kitchen with dad, Arcanine and the Harrison girls- Jenni and Topaz- drinking water in paper cups discussing Sami's note which we had just found when I felt a tingle- like a mini static shock-along with a quick sense of fear- go through my body. I knew what this tingle meant-something was wrong with my twin sister. . I felt like a Ghost type had just gone through me and i shivered for a few seconds . With shaky hands i put my cup down.

Arcanine looked up from her water bowl at me ,her beige cream-colored muzzle dripping with water, as did my father. (Ry?) She asked. ( You just went pale for a few seconds.) She knew that something was wrong

" What's the matter Ryan?" Dad asked.

"I had one of those. Twin sense-" my words were cut off as Arcanine's ears twitched. Her fur fluffed up as she stood up, looked from me to out the open door and sniffed.

" What's the matter my beauty?" Dad asked the fire type.

(Sami...she and aki, storm, ash and terra are in trouble! )

My father's eyes went wide. " Wh-what kind of –"

a fairly distant BOOM that still shook the house interupted him. I dropped my water and landed on Arcanine . Dad grabbed the edge of the table while Jenni grabbed her eight-year-old adopted sister, whose light blue eyes were wide with fright.

"Wh-what was that?" Light skinned young Topaz- who wore a Tye dyed tee shirt and smudged capris asked.

"I don't know. " Dad said uncertainly. "Whatever it was I didn't like it."

"I didn't like it either. " Jenni admitted.

"Me neither. " I said, getting off the Fire Pokémon . " Sorry for -" A twinge of pain hit me for a few seconds and I gritted my teeth. I heard the Harrison girls say my name.

"Are you okay son?" my father asked. I nodded.

"I. Think so. I think Sami. Is in trouble."

"What kinda trouble? "Topaz asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Arcanine's ears perked up again as if hearing something far away that was coming nearer. (Sami's coming this way! She, terra, aki, storm and ash are extremely hurt.) She raced out the door and we followed her.

Topaz pointed at a dark splotch spinning out of control in the sky quickly growing larger. I heard my sister yell my name and

My eyes went with fright as I saw Sami slip off Terra into the air. " Sami!"

Dad's face went pale and he looked down at Arcanine. "A-arcanine-".

She looked over at us and knew. (Don't worry Gary. I got her.) She took a running leap and jumped high into the air, catching my unconscious sister on her back before gracefully leaping down. I breathed with relieved as the fire type bounded over to my father and I.

He patted her head gently and stared at Sami. " Good girl Arcanine. Thanks. " He followed my gaze to my sister as I took in the cuts and wounds on Sami's body and her really pale face. "My poor little girl. "

(Terra and the others are in need of aide. She got hit with a bullet in the vulnerable underside of her wing and her tail and wing got hit badly.)

He looked back up to the sky where terra - still carrying Derek's Dad, Storm and Aki - was falling in the sky. Jenni and topaz called out an energetic young female Grumpig and a large female Flygon. "Buta, get on Sandra's back and fly up to Terra. " Jenni told the Grumpig. "use your psychic powers to freeze Terra in her place so that –"

(so that the others can get on Sandra's back. ) The Grumpig finished.

(then we can get Terra and them safely to the ground) Sandra the Flygon added.

"you got it, girl." Topaz told the Ground/Flying type. All four of us watched as Buta and Sandra did just that. The two Pokemon were careful when moving Terra's passengers from the pokemon's back and bringing them down to the ground next to Arcanine.

;

We all rushed over to Sandra and Arcanine and gasped our words came out in at the same time

"h-h-holy mother of Arceus…"

"wh-what happened to them?"

"holy freaking Pokegods!"

"what in the world…"

All four were in rough horrible shape. Ash was covered in countless wounds and marks- some with dried blood caked on them. His right arm and shoulder were in terrible shape and he was pale and thin. The clothes he was wearing were tattered and stained with streaks of dried blood. His arms and legs had indentations like something had been around them. Storm was also covered in bruises and whip marks- some of which were semi healed but judging by how many and how deep they were it would take more that a healing potion to cure them. The small Pikachu held one front paw limply against her side and was trembling. She had a thick dark ring around her throat and a small line of red on her throat. Her daughter Aki was also pale- the Pikachu looked liked she'd been in one heck of a battle. She had patches of ice on her fur and electrical burn marks in the shape of cords all over her body. Cuts and wounds along with numerous patches of red made her yellow fur appear muddy red-yellow. All three were breathing heavily. Terra the young Aerodactyl had a long deep red gash on one wing, tiny cuts on the other and her tail looked banged up and injured. She seemed paler than normal. I hardly heard Dad calling Mom on the walkie-talkie or Jenni telling Buta to get Mom and the Grumping Teleporting away as Topaz and I raced over to them.

Topaz's eyes widened as she took in the pokemon's injuries. "Th-they look a-awful. " The little girl looked at me as her sister joined us with an armful of cloth rags. "W-we has hot stop the bleeding. Dad says that's the best way to stop infection on an open wound when there's no band aids or hospital bandages n-nearby."

Jenni nodded as she recalled Sandra and we did just that saying soothing noises to the pokemon. "Ter, what happened girl? I asked the young grey flying/ rock type as I cleaned up some of her wounds.

She looked at me with haunted eyes. (I. We did something bad…) she whispered and then winced.

" Sorry. What did you do that was so bad?" But she simply shuddered and looked away, evidently plauged by what ever she did.

(Trust Me. ry.) Wheezed Storm. (You. don't. want to know.)

Buta came back with my mother and together my parents helped Derek's dad up. " What in the name of Arceus happened? " Dad asked.

Derek's father groaned in pain and clumsily got out old beaten up pokeball out of his pocket and gave it to dad. 'Kidnap. . Forest. Derek poisoned… Hunter J. ' he said before fainting.

I looked at my father's face, which had turned whiter than a Dewgong. "Gar-bear?" Mom asked. "What's wrong?"

"I. Have to take Ash to the hospital. Have the Harrison girls and Ryan help bring the pokemon to the ICU portion of the lab. Then see if Razor can fly Topaz and Jenni back home."

_What's got him so terrified? Who's Hunter J?_

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

I opened my eyes, shook my head and sighed.I put her glasses on the side table next to the couch and bushed a strand of blue hair out of her face. . "Poor Sami. Good thing Topaz and Jenni didn't ask any questions about why they had to ride Razor back to Pewter City "

I'd sensed how much pain she was when we saw her faint. Arcanine had saved her but I could tell the fire dog knew some thing was amiss. Being her twin the second I saw the note I knew the real reason why she bolted from her chores to the Overgrown Forest: Derek. I'd known for a while that she liked Pallet City's other famous kid- her godfather's son. This made strange since her godfather used to be rivals with our dad. But I didn't have the heart to tell her I knew the truth. It wasn't my place to tell him. It also didn't help that I'd sensed a bit of her fear when Apollo showed her his vision.

I heard a sound of pawsteps behind me. I turned and saw a Growlithe with a distinctive horseshoe shaped spot on their nose and a crooked hind leg caring a small pail by the handle in their mouth pad toward me. Dad's Electivire followed close behind carrying some plastic glasses of water in his hands. "Hey Luckie, Electivire." I addressed them.

The Growlithe placed the bucket next to me and I saw that it had a damp rag in it. Electivire put the water carefully on the table next to Sami's glasses. (How is she doing?) The young Fire Type asked. Dad and Umbreon found someone trying to drown the tiny growlithe pup on a walk a few years ago and rescued him. Needless to say Arcanine instantly adopted the little scared pup as her own without a moment's hesitation.

"She still hasn't woken up yet. Whatever happened to her in the Forest must have drained her." I replied. "Thanks for the rag and the water, guys."

(Dora said that it would be best for Sami to have liquid when she wakes up) Electivire explained as I wiped sweat off my forehead.

(Mom came up with the great idea of the damp rag to help col her forehead off. She told me before your dad left with Derek's dad) Luckie stated.

I patted his head. "That's a great idea."

He looked up at my sister worriedly. (Is- is she gonna be okay? It's been a few hours.)

I tried not to let my worry overwhelm me. "I don't know." -My strong book smart little sister reduced to this-. "I hope so."

Electivire patted my shoulder. (She'll pull through. She's your dad's daughter after all) he reassured me but I saw a look of concern in his red eyes and a worry line furrow his brow.

"What's the matter Electro?" I asked the humanoid Sinnoh electric type, using the old nickname Sami and I used to call him when we were little.

He smiled at the mention of his old nickname. (Just thinking about what Ash told Gary about Hunter J.) He said. I shuddered recalling the look on my father's face- it had been white as a cloud. (I… faced her in Sinnoh)

"You did?"

(Yeah.) He looked away and just by looking at his posture I knew he didn't want to talk about it. Dad didn't really say much about when he was in Sinnoh since he'd decided to be a researcher after his big Johto league loss.

I sighed as I looked back at my sister on the couch. _-I knew I shouldn't have pushed her away that morning and should have pressed on when she gave me that look. Maybe I should have been there when Apollo found her. I'm such an idiot. I should have gone after her once we saw that note and heard the explosion. _Luckie licked my hand – breaking me out of my thoughts as if to reassure me. (Ry? Whatcha thinking about?)

" Just... maybe I should have been there when Apollo found her. I feel like if we'd seen the note earlier we could have helped her out."

(You should blame yourself. Things worked out. You didn't know... you said it yourself- her mind was too far away and jumbled to reach.)

(Bad things always appear to be the darkest before the dawn. The important thing is she's and Ash is safe.) Electivire said.

I nodded. I lowered my voice. "Do you guys think I should have told her I know about you know..." I lowered my voice. "Her crush on Derek?"

The Growlithe shook his head. (It's her path.)

(No. You may be somewhat connected to her as twins but this is her battle to deal with. Just like building Aki's tail was your task. There are some battles that one must fight alone) Electivire added.

I smiled. "Good point. I swear you are getting too wise from watching those Golbat-man movies. "

(It's not my fault I find them interesting and entertaining) he replied.

" Don't get too into them. You're starting to sound as mystifying and all-knowing as Sybil's Kadabra."

He chuckled. (But how will I ever compete with the wisdom of a Kadabra? I am a humble mere Electivire-)

I rolled my eyes and laughed- I knew how unserious he really was outside battle. "With the seriousness of an Azurill outside battle. I know you're a big goof." I managed to smile and he gave me a grin in return.

(I'm going to help your mom with Aki and Storm. Perhaps they need a power boost)

"Good idea. Just don't overwhelm Storm with your power." He bowed, bent down to pick up the bloodied rags of the floor and then left the room leaving just Luckie and I.

I looked down at my pale face twin and felt a tear roll down my face. _Poor Sami. I don't know what happened. _

(Ryan?) Luckie looked at me as I wiped the tear from my face. (Are you okay?)

" Yeah...j-Just worried about Sami."

He licked my hand. (She'll make it.)

"I hope so pal. "

(She's strong hearted like a Luxray or an Entei. She'll make it through. Sometimes it takes a bad experience to know where our heart and path truly lies. Erin said that – sometime when things look bad humans tend to blame themselves when they could have just happened for either no reason or an unidentifiable one at the time. We just have to have the courage to get over the bad thing and good things typically follow in its wake. )

I looked over at the handicapped puppy Pokémon. He'd been so traumatized when Dad and Umbreon rescued him he didn't want anything to do with humans or eat. It took a young female Nidoran with one eye and her handicapped trainer- Erin -one of the local Pokemart manager's kids- to help him start recovering. He ha fought death and came out stronger for it. "That was amazing and really insightful Luckie. "

(Thanks.)

I addressed Sami. " I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry Sam. I'm a stupid brother." I whispered to my twin. "A stupid, stupid brother. I should've told you I knew about your feelings for Derek. Should have told you the truth. I'm so sorry." I glanced at a nearby photo from our school graduation of the two of us with Mom and Dad. Asides from our facial features and glasses we didn't really look alike. I was taller and had floppy dark brown hair like Dad and hazel eyes whereas she was shorter and had dark blue hair and amber eyes. That protectiveness flared up again. "I need you. You're a part of me just like I'm a part of you. I couldn't bear it if y-y-you d-…" I trailed off as the word lodged itself in my throat. I couldn't even say the word.

Luckie nosed my hand as if sensing my distress-, which he most likely did. He gazed over at the couch. (If Mom or I ever get a hold of the scent of that Hunter J who hurt her, Storm, Aki, Terra Derek and Mr. K.) He uttered a low growl for a few seconds and then let out a doggy sigh. (But she didn't touch Sami or we would have smelled her scent and tracked her down.)

I patted him on the head. "I know you would have, boy. " I got the rag out of the bucket and started wiping the sweat and grime off my sister's cheeks. As I did this I raised my voice a little. "Please wake up Samantha. " I grimaced, knowing she'd clobber me if she heard me say her full first name. She hated ite claimed it made her seem too proper plus when everyone heard she was named after our great-grandpa they made such a big deal out of it. It was almost as annoying as Derek having to hear all about his dad's exploits.

"You can fight this. You can pull through. I've seen you take on Tami and her jerky friends. I've seen you win school battles with the odds stacked against you. You've faced much worse." I felt sweat run down my forehead. "Please, please Wake up. Mom and Dad are freaking out- well Dad more than Mom. I don't know what happened but whatever it was it couldn't have been good. Come on Sam." 'I pleaded as I put the wet cool rag to her forehead.

Luckie sniffed. (Look! Her eyes just fluttered)

My heart leapt with hope. She opened her eyes and stared at me with blurry eyes. "R-Ryan?"

I let out a long breath of relief. My sister was going to be okay. "Sami... you're awake!"

The end


End file.
